


Solo un poco enfermizo

by junosnape13



Series: Chicos heterosexuales [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, destiel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosnape13/pseuds/junosnape13
Summary: Cuando la línea entre “la necesidad” y “el deseo” se torna confusa…Dean Winchester, futbolista estrella en ascenso.Castiel Lightwood, médico del equipo.Para el mundo externo, ellos solo son buenos amigos. Pero lo cierto es, que Dean no está completamente seguro de que son el uno para el otro.Hay quienes llaman a su relación enfermiza. Hay quienes la llaman co- dependiente. Dean la llama confusa. Él sabe que Castiel lo quiere – más que como un amigo. Él no desea a Castiel. Él es heterosexual, tiene una novia, y la ama. Pero Castiel es… Castiel es más. Castiel es suyo. Él lo necesita – su toque y su fuerza.¿Pero es eso suficiente para Castiel?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Series: Chicos heterosexuales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568524
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Pájaro robando pan

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí :( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.
> 
> Las invito a leer esta triste historia u.u

Contar ovejas no funcionó. 

Dean se volvió sobre su espalda con un suspiro. Él escuchó la respiración de Lisa, tratando de dejar que lo amodorrara hasta dormirse. 

Eso no funcionó, tampoco. Su novia podría estar durmiendo a su lado, pero la persona que ocupaba su mente estaba abajo, emborrachándose. Castiel. Su mejor amigo. 

Suspirando de nuevo, Dean se sentó y enterró sus dedos en su pelo.

Retuvo el aliento y forzó su audición. La casa estaba completamente silenciosa. Habían pasado horas; a lo mejor Castiel había finalmente ido a acostarse. 

Y a lo mejor todavía estaba bebiendo frente a la chimenea. 

Apretando la mandíbula, Dean miró hacia la puerta. 

Él no debería. No debería ir abajo. Eso no cambiaría nada. No había nada que él pudiera hacer por Castiel. 

Después de todo, él era la razón por la que Castiel estaba bebiendo. 

“¿No ves lo cruel que es esto? ¿No te importa? Lo estás quebrando.” La voz del primo de Castiel resonó en su mente, una y otra y otra vez, cada palabra como un puñetazo en el plexo solar. 

Dean cerró los ojos, tratando de bloquearlo. Él no tenía intención de revelarle a Alexander que sabía acerca de los sentimientos de Castiel por él. No se suponía que lo supiera nadie. No se suponía que Castiel debiera saber que Dean lo sabía. Ahora, Dean no podría dejar de preocuparse. Alexander había prometido no decirle nada a Castiel, pero Dean no estaba seguro de poder confiar en el tipo – se lo veía bastante enojado más temprano esa noche. 

“Él no es tu padre. Él no es tu hermano mayor. Él no es un monje. Él es un hombre saludable en su mejor momento. Si lo amas tanto como afirmas, dejarás de ser una pequeña mierda egoísta y lo dejarás ir.” 

Alexander tenía razón, por supuesto: Dean era heterosexual, tenía una novia que amaba y no podía darle a Castiel lo que quería. Lo correcto sería decirle a Castiel, que él sabía sobre los sentimientos de Castiel por él - y que cualquier cosa entre ellos era imposible. Hubiera sido más amable permitir a Castiel dejarlo y encontrar a alguien más para amar. 

Excepto que Castiel no podía dejarlo. Incluso pensar en ello hacía que su estómago se retorciera en un nudo doloroso y una oleada de pánico le atravesara todo su cuerpo. Dios, esto estaba tan jodido. Le había dicho a Alexander la verdad: realmente se alegraba de no ser gay. Si él era así de necesitado y dependiente, cuando no quería a Castiel de ese modo, Dean no podía imaginar la pegajosa ruina que habría sido, si él realmente quisiera a Castiel de esa manera. Era lo suficientemente malo ya. 

Por el amor de Dios. Él era una estrella del fútbol en ascenso y millonario. No se suponía que se sintiera de esa manera aún. Ya no era un adolescente. Ya no estaba paralítico. No se suponía que todavía sintiera como que Castiel fuera su ancla. 

Él tenía dieciséis años cuando se dañó la columna vertebral durante algún partido amistoso sin importancia, aquí en los Estados Unidos. El club lo había colocado en el centro de rehabilitación donde Castiel estaba haciendo su residencia, y Castiel había sido asignado como su fisioterapeuta. Durante diecisiete largos meses, Castiel había sido su mundo: él había sostenido la mano de Dean mientras trataba de mover sus extremidades, limpiado el sudor de la frente de Dean, lo había animado y elogiado cada pequeño logro suyo. Todo el mundo había pensado que la carrera de Dean había terminado antes de que incluso hubiera comenzado adecuadamente – los médicos no eran optimistas sobre sus posibilidades de caminar de nuevo, mucho menos de regresar al fútbol - pero Castiel le hizo creer que podía hacerlo. Y lo hizo. El día en que dio sus primeros pasos sin caerse, Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza y le susurró, con voz llena de orgullo, “Este es mi niño.” Y Dean no quiso soltarlo jamás. Castiel era suyo. No sabía lo que habría hecho sin él. 

Él aún no lo hacía. Él podría tener veinte ahora, él podría ser capaz de caminar de nuevo, él podría ser un jugador estrella en un club Inglés de los mejores, pero nada había cambiado sobre la forma en que se sentía por Castiel. Se sentía verdaderamente en paz, sólo cuando Castiel estaba con él. Si pasaba unos pocos días sin ver a Castiel, comenzaba a sentirse fuera de balance y malhumorado - lo que era enfermizo en tantos niveles que Dean no podía incluso admitírselo a los psicólogos del club. Pensarían que estaba loco, y tendrían razón. 

Infiernos, él pensó que estaba loco por autoinvitarse cuando Castiel decidió pasar sus vacaciones con su familia en los Estados Unidos. Afortunadamente - o desafortunadamente – coincidió con que Castiel se estaba todavía recuperando de una pequeña lesión en el tobillo, o no habría sido capaz de dejar Inglaterra durante el apogeo de la temporada de fútbol. 

No había querido traer a su novia consigo, pero no pudo decirle a Lisa por qué exactamente no quería que viniera. Lisa no sabía acerca de los sentimientos de Castiel; ella no sabía que su presencia sería dolorosa para Castiel. 

Dean se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Joder, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? 

Si tan sólo Castiel no hubiera desarrollado algo por él... 

Excepto… 

Excepto que a él tipo que... 

A él no le molestaba. 

La embarazosa, vergonzosa verdad hizo que las mejillas de Dean se calentaran. Sabía que era terriblemente egoísta. Él no podía estar complacido de que Castiel tuviera sentimientos no correspondidos por él - y no lo estaba. Castiel era la persona más agradable que conocía. No había nadie en el mundo que mereciera más la felicidad que Castiel. Pero Dean no podía negar que a una parte suya le gustaba que Castiel no estuviera enamorado de alguien más. Si fuera honesto consigo mismo, antes de que hubiera descubierto que Castiel tenía sentimientos por él, había estado asustado de que Castiel se enamoraría de algún idiota que no lo mereciera y que ese idiota se llevaría a Castiel lejos de él. Ahora nadie podría. 

Dean sacudió la cabeza con una mueca. A veces, estos pensamientos egoístas lo enfermaban incluso a él. Tal vez los medios británicos tenían razón: tal vez él realmente era un imbécil egoísta. 

Un perro aullaba fuera. 

El aullido siguió y siguió, y Dean sintió un escalofrío de inquietud bajando por su columna vertebral. Le hizo acordarse del viejo orfanato ucraniano, y de noches frías pasadas acurrucado bajo una manta delgada, deseando algo que pudiera llamar suyo. Hasta Castiel, nunca había tenido nada que fuera realmente suyo. Bueno, por unos breves tres años, sus padres adoptivos, los Winchester, fueron suyos – o algo así. Fueron gente lo suficientemente agradable, pero no muy buenos padres: siempre demasiado ocupados viajando por todo el mundo como voluntarios para prestar demasiada atención a sus hijos adoptivos. Dean nunca llegó a amarlos. Se preguntó que decía eso sobre él, que lo único que había sentido cuando se enteró de la muerte de sus padres adoptivos fue indiferencia. Él solía preguntarse si algo estaba básicamente mal en él, si él era incapaz de amar a alguien. Él ya no lo hacía. Podía amar a la gente. Amaba a Lisa. Y a Castiel. Amaba a Castiel un poco demasiado para su gusto. 

El perro aullaba fuera de nuevo, un aullido lastimero. El sentimiento de soledad creció dentro de él, como un amigo perdido hace mucho tiempo. Soledad y algo peor: miedo. 

Con cuidado de no despertar a Lisa, Dean salió de la cama y dejó el dormitorio. 

El segundo piso de la pequeña casa estaba completamente a oscuras. Él bajó las escaleras, temblando un poco mientras sus pies descalzos tocaban el suelo frío. 

El fuego estaba muriendo en la chimenea y las brasas apenas iluminaban la sala de estar. Castiel estaba dormido en el sofá junto a la chimenea, una botella medio vacía aún agarrada en su mano. 

Dean se acercó. Sus ojos recorrieron las familiares facciones y el rastrojo oscuro en la angulosa mandíbula. El rostro de Castiel era pacífico, libre de líneas duras o preocupaciones, pero incluso dormido, parecía un poco triste y abatido. 

La garganta de Dean se cerró. 

El viento aullaba; la tormenta de nieve aún estaba en su apogeo afuera. 

Se sentó en el sofá junto a Castiel y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Él aspiró, dejando que el olor familiar de Castiel lo impregnara. Generalmente era suficiente para calmarlo, pero esta vez, el miedo en la boca de su estómago sólo empeoró. 

Perdería a Castiel. Tarde o temprano, Castiel decidiría que no podía hacerlo más. Él lo abandonaría. Dean se hundió más profundo contra el lado de Castiel, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura. 

Castiel se agitó en su sueño. “¿Dean?” Su voz era un murmullo ronco. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” 

“No podía dormir” dijo Dean. “Sabes que odio las tormentas de nieve. Y esta casa es fría. Me estaba congelando.” 

“Todas las mejores razones para quedarte en una cama caliente,” dijo Castiel. 

No sonaba borracho. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? 

Dean simplemente murmuró algo evasivo y se acurrucó más cerca. Castiel olía bien. Siempre olía bien. 

“Mimosa-Puta,” Castiel dijo con una sonrisa. 

“Cállate. Estoy congelado.” 

Castiel escabulló un brazo alrededor de su torso, tirando de él prácticamente sobre su regazo. 

Dean dejó escapar un ruidito contento. Él estaba cálido ahora. “Mmm, mucho mejor,” dijo en el cuello de Castiel. 

“Vivo para servir,” Castiel dijo secamente. 

Dean se preguntó cómo Castiel podía hacer esto. ¿Cómo podía fingir todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo podía ser tan agradable con Lisa? Tenía que ser duro - y agotador. No podía seguir por siempre. Castiel era la persona más fuerte que él conocía, pero todo el mundo tenía un punto de quiebre. Todos. 

Dean se quedó mirando las brillantes brasas rojas de un fuego moribundo. Últimamente, Lisa había estado tratando sacar el tema del matrimonio y los bebés. Él había estado evitando el tema tanto como podría, pero no pudo hacerlo por siempre sin lastimarla. No era que él no amara a Lisa; lo hacía. No era que él no quisiera tener niños; lo hacía. Tener una familia propia siempre fue algo que él anheló. Pero ellos eran demasiado jóvenes. ¿Cuál era la prisa? 

Y si él cedía a sus deseos, Castiel... ¿Se quedaría Castiel? ¿Podría hacerle eso a Castiel? 

Déjalo ir. Era la voz de Alexander, dura y enojada. Si realmente lo amas, dejarás de ser una pequeña mierda egoísta y lo dejarás ir. 

Dean se retorció, apretando su brazo alrededor del centro de Castiel.

Una mano cálida, fuerte, se instaló en su nuca. “¿Dean?” la voz de Castiel era seria ahora. Preocupada. 

Dean se obligó a no apoyarse demasiado en el toque. “Ellos tienen razón, sabes: realmente soy un hijo de puta.” 

Castiel se quedó inmóvil. 

Fuera, la tormenta azotó nieve contra la ventana. 

“Está bien, ¿qué pasa?” Castiel dijo despacito. 

Dean negó con la cabeza. “Olvídalo. Sólo... ¿me prometes algo?” 

“¿Qué?” los dedos de Castiel empezaron a recorrer su pelo. 

No me dejes. 

Él no lo dijo. No podía decirlo sin despertar las sospechas de Castiel. Él no podía decirlo sin sonar como un niño necesitado. 

“¿Te arrepientes de mudarte a Inglaterra?” Dean preguntó en cambio. Ellos nunca hablaron sobre ello. Sí, fue gente del club de fútbol de Dean quienes, impresionados por la poco probable recuperación de Dean, le habían ofrecido a Castiel un empleo. Pero sabía que él fue la razón principal por la que Castiel se había mudado a Inglaterra después de terminar su residencia. Fue hace dos años. Dos años de vivir cada uno en el bolsillo del otro y Dean nunca había preguntado. Había tenido miedo de preguntar. 

Y ahora, el silencio de Castiel le daba miedo. ¿Se arrepentía? Se había mudado a otro país por él y apenas había visto a su familia en el último par de años. 

“No,” Castiel dijo por fin, con la voz un poco entrecortada. “No me arrepiento” 

“¿Y nunca lo harás?” 

“Hablar de nunca y siempre es ingenuo,” Castiel dijo en voz baja. “Tú no eres ingenuo.” 

Dean se mordió el interior de la mejilla, sintiendo un dolor físico en sus entrañas. Él se volvió muy consciente del sonido de tic-tac del reloj. Tiempo, yéndose. 

No sabía qué hacer. 

Así que hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando se sentía perdido, o enojado, o molesto: cerró los ojos, se empujó más cerca del costado de Castiel y fingió que los problemas no existían. 

Él era bueno en eso – mientras que tuviera a Castiel. 

Mientras que tuviera a Castiel. 

El reloj siguió con su tic-tac.


	2. Deshecho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí como el alce de apoyo y ternura que ha sido siempre :( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.

Seis meses después 

En momentos como este, Castiel Lightwood odiaba su empleo. Ser el Jefe de Medicina Deportiva en un renombrado club de la Premier League podía ser prestigioso, pero mientras miraba la pantalla de su computadora, luchando por recordar la lesión de algún futbolista adolescente que ya no jugaba para el club, odiaba su trabajo. Si hubiera sabido cuanto de su tiempo gastaría tras un escritorio mientras llenaba papeleo, Castiel lo habría pensado dos veces cuando la junta directiva del Chelsea le ofreció la promoción hace un año. 

El teléfono sonó. 

Con sus ojos todavía en la pantalla del ordenador, Castiel contestó. 

“Hannah, te pedí que no me interrumpieras-” 

“Lo sé,” su secretaria dijo y bajó la voz. “Pero tu chico está aquí.” 

Castiel miró hacia la puerta. “No sé de quién estás hablando.” 

No necesitaba ver a Hannah para saber que estaba rodando sus ojos. “Metro ochenta, pelo rubio ceniza, adorables ojos verdes, y un temperamento terrible. Dean. Dean Winchester. ¿Te suena?” 

“Te has vuelto descarada, Hannah.” 

“¿Yo? Nunca. ¿Puedo dejarlo entrar, por favor? Me está provocando dolor de cabeza. No parece entender que no puede entrar a tu oficina cuando él quiera.” 

Castiel no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Eso sonaba como Dean. “¿No le has dicho que estoy ocupado?” 

“Lo hice. ¿Y sabes que dijo él? „Pero soy yo.‟ Como si las reglas no aplicaran para él.” Ella no podía contener el disgusto fuera de su voz. 

La sonrisa de Castiel desapareció. “Suficiente, Hannah. Déjalo entrar.” 

Castiel colgó, su ánimo tornándose ácido. Sabía que Hannah tenía buenas intenciones. Ella era sólo un poco sobreprotectora con él y nunca le había gustado Dean. Para ser justos, Dean no era todo sol y arcoíris: él podía ser un poco idiota con la gente que no le importaba - que era la mayoría de la gente - pero era ferozmente leal a aquellos pocos que le importaban. 

La puerta se abrió y Dean entró en la habitación, vestido con su conjunto azul de entrenar. Él se dejó caer en la silla grande al otro lado del escritorio de Castiel. 

“¿No se supone que deberías estar entrenando?” preguntó Castiel. Dean podía ser una de las estrellas del equipo, pero incluso él no podía salir del entrenamiento sin una buena razón. 

“Sí.” 

“¿Estás lastimado?” 

Dean atrapó su labio inferior con sus dientes. “Mi espalda baja todavía me duele un poco después del golpe que recibí la semana pasada. Necesito un masaje.” 

Castiel lo estudió por un momento. Conocía al cuerpo de Dean mejor que al suyo propio y atestiguaba que el dolor estaba ausente, lo que significaba que Dean simplemente quería un masaje. Y por lo general deseaba un masaje cuando quería consuelo pero nunca lo admitiría. 

“Adam es el kinesiólogo de turno en este momento,” Castiel dijo suavemente. “Pídeselo.” 

Dean frunció el ceño. 

Castiel soltó una carcajada. “Te das cuenta que ya no soy tu   
kinesiólogo, ¿cierto?” 

Dean esbozó una sonrisa. “¿Qué? ¿Demasiado importante para ello?” 

“Precisamente.” Castiel se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de examen contiguo. “Está bien, vamos. Tira la camisa y súbete a la camilla.” 

Para el momento en que él hizo aparecer una botella de aceite para masajes, Dean ya estaba en la camilla. 

Castiel trabajó el aceite sobre sus palmas y lo extendió sobre la espalda de Dean, deslizándolas sobre las curvas de sus omóplatos con una practicada eficiencia. 

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Dean se relajó.

Castiel se concentró en trabajar en los nudos, tratando de ignorar la impecable piel pálida que estaba tocando. La espalda de Dean era fuerte y delgada, con músculos bien tonificados. La mirada de Castiel viajó por la graciosa curva de la espalda de Dean al culo respingón vestido sólo con unos delgados pantalones cortos azules. 

Apretando la mandíbula, Castiel apartó la vista y se aclaró la garganta. “Entonces, ¿qué te tiene de mal humor?” 

Dean se tensó un poco antes de relajarse lentamente de nuevo mientras Castiel masajeaba su espalda baja. “El entrenador quiere pasarme al ala derecha.” 

Las cejas de Castiel se fruncieron. Dean era uno de los mejores extremos en Europa, pero era de conocimiento popular que él se sentía incómodo jugando en el ala derecha. Él siempre jugó a la izquierda. 

Siempre. 

“¿Por qué?” 

“¿Por qué te parece?” Dean dijo, con amargura. “Por el niño de oro.” 

Castiel sonrió un poco. “Él es tu hermano, Dean.” 

“No, no lo es. No estamos emparentados por sangre.” 

“Eso no importa,” dijo Castiel. 

“Dile eso a él. Él es el que constantemente le recuerda a la prensa que él es Inglés, mientras que yo soy francés - o ucraniano - lo que más le convenga.” 

Castiel sacudió la cabeza para sí mismo. Él nunca había entendido la rivalidad feroz entre Dean y su hermano adoptivo, Loki. Ellos eran de la misma edad, ambos huérfanos, ambos amaban el fútbol y ambos eran increíblemente talentosos, pero no podían soportarse el uno al otro. Tal vez el problema era que Dean y Loki no habían vivido como hermanos por mucho tiempo: sus padres adoptivos, los Winchester, habían muerto cuando tenían nueve y habían sido dejados al cuidado de familiares lejanos que no querían particularmente criar a dos niños difíciles que ni siquiera estaban relacionados con ellos por sangre. Para sacárselos de las manos, sus parientes habían inscripto a los niños en las ligas menores de un club de fútbol francés. Progresando rápido por seis años, y los chicos llamaron la atención de la red de cazatalentos del Chelsea. Castiel pensaba que era bastante irónico que Dean y Loki se odiaran entre sí, pero no pudieran librarse de la compañía del otro, incluso en Inglaterra. 

“¿Qué hizo Loki ahora?” Preguntó Castiel, reanudando el masaje. 

“No es su culpa si el entrenador decidió moverlo a tu posición habitual.” 

Dean soltó un bufido. “¿Realmente crees eso? Él siempre quiso ocupar mi posición. Nunca me pasa la pelota y siempre trata de hacerme ver mal, y todo el mundo lo ama porque él es tan querible e Inglés, y tú sabes cómo es. A la prensa británica le encanta revolver la basura y siguen proclamando que yo estoy arruinando el desarrollo futuro de una superestrella Inglesa.” Dean dijo burlón. “Y ese gilipollas echa constantemente más leña al fuego y comenta a la prensa que habría estado jugando mucho mejor si él jugara en el ala izquierda.” 

Castiel pasó las manos a lo largo de la espalda de Dean. “Loki no es un chico malo. Estoy seguro de que no quiso decirlo en ese sentido.”   
“¡El Infierno no lo hizo!” Los músculos de Dean se pusieron duros bajo sus manos. “Esa pequeña mierda manipuladora. ¿Por qué nadie puede verlo además de mí? Él es un chupa pollas con doble cara, pero todo el mundo piensa que es un tipo agradable. ¡Incluso tú! Yo pensé...” La voz de Dean se volvió firme. “Pensé que tú estarías de mi lado. Pero siempre eres tan agradable con él.” 

Castiel paró de masajear y se quedó mirando su nuca rubia oscura. “Soy el doctor principal de este club de fútbol,” dijo lentamente. “Y él es un jugador del equipo de primera. Es mi trabajo ser amable con él y asegurarme de que está entrenando y en su mejor forma.” Él no sabía por qué estaba incluso explicando esto. Él no tenía que explicar nada a Dean. Estrictamente hablando, Dean era sólo uno de los setenta y ocho deportistas de edades variadas bajo su cuidado. No era asunto de Dean cómo trataba a los demás jugadores. 

Excepto que aparentemente Dean pensaba diferente. “No quiero que seas agradable con él.” 

Castiel parpadeó. “¿Qué?” 

Dean se volvió sobre su espalda, sus labios apretados en una línea triste. “¿No has notado lo dulce que es contigo? Yo lo conozco. Él nunca es dulce sin una razón.” 

Castiel reprimió un suspiro. Podía ver hacia dónde iba esto. Dean era muy posesivo con sus cosas. No hablaba mucho sobre su primera infancia en Ucrania - afirmaba que no lo recordaba - pero Castiel pudo sacar una conjetura educada. Los orfanatos ucranianos no pudieron haber sido un lugar agradable para vivir. Cuando niño, Dean no había tenido demasiado, por lo que era solo natural que hubiera crecido acostumbrado a velar celosamente lo poco que tenía. No importaba que Dean ya no fuera un niño y podía permitirse cualquier cosa que quisiera; él nunca había superado su posesividad. Todos sabían que Dean Winchester era malísimo para compartir. Era evidente en el campo de fútbol, también: a menudo era egoísta y despiadado, queriendo ser el único que anotara todos los goles. Por esa razón, él era el blanco favorito para la crítica mordaz de los medios, universalmente odiado y admirado a regañadientes. 

Cuando Castiel había sido asignado como fisioterapeuta de Dean en el centro de rehabilitación, él ya había oído hablar de la personalidad difícil del niño. La verdad sea dicha, en aquel entonces Castiel no había estado emocionado por la asignación. La residencia era agotadora, como lo fue para él, y cuidar a un adolescente difícil, paralítico, no era algo que estaba deseando en su futuro. Además, odiaba a los casos como el de Dean: cuando había pocas esperanzas de una recuperación completa y él verdaderamente podía hacer poco para ayudar. 

Pero la primera vez que había visto al escuálido chico recostado inmóvil bajo las sábanas, sus enormes ojos verdes siendo el único color en su cara, esto se volvió personal. Demasiado personal para su gusto. Había líneas que los médicos no deberían cruzar con sus pacientes, y dar falsas esperanzas de recuperación era una de ellas, pero Castiel no pudo evitarlo. No podía decirle al niño que nunca volvería a caminar nuevamente y que debería acostumbrarse a estar postrado. Simplemente no podía decirle eso. Había algo en ese chico pálido, de aspecto extraño, que sacó afuera cada instinto protector en él. Quería verlo sonreír. Quería verlo feliz. Quería verlo saludable. Se había tornado un poco obsesivo, y por los próximos diecisiete meses, Castiel se encontró pasando el poco tiempo libre que tenía con Dean. El muchacho tenía una personalidad difícil, pero a Castiel no le importaba. Dean era como un animal herido (un cachorrito, Castiel pensó cariñosamente) que quería ayuda y consuelo, pero trataba de ocultarlo. Por ensayo y error, Castiel había aprendido cómo tratar con él. Cuando Dean lanzaba sus rabietas, Castiel simplemente le devolvía una mirada no impresionada; cuando Dean se negaba a hacer sus ejercicios “porque no tenían sentido,” Castiel le llamaba cobarde y desertor; cuando Dean estaba deprimido y comenzaba a perder la fe, Castiel lo jalaba cerca y lo abrazaba, susurrándole palabras de amor hasta que Dean sonreía y recuperaba su persistente creencia en que todo iba a estar bien. 

La fe por sí sola no era suficiente -en cierto modo, la recuperación de Dean fue un milagro médico- pero el milagro no habría sucedido si Castiel hubiera dejado de intentarlo. El día en que Dean logró dar unos pocos pasos sin caer, él abrazó a Castiel con fuerza y murmuró bajo su cuello, con su voz llena de emoción, “No habría podido hacer esto sin ti. Te amo.” 

Y Castiel se había quedado congelado en su sitio, sintiendo frío y calor a la vez. Él Sabía que era una confesión completamente inocente. Era bastante común que los pacientes se apegaran a sus médicos, especialmente considerando las circunstancias de Dean: él estaba en un país extranjero y no tenía a nadie además de Castiel. En todos los meses que Dean había pasado en el centro de rehabilitación, nadie lo había visitado, además de unas pocas personas de su club de fútbol. Así que no era sorprendente cuan apegado Dean se había puesto con él. 

Lo que era sorprendente, era lo apegado con el chico que Castiel había llegado a estar, aunque... apegado no sería la palabra correcta para ello. Estar solo apegado hubiera sido poco profesional, pero todavía estaría bien. Lo que él había sentido por su paciente-de-diecisiete-años, -que era diez años más joven que él- definitivamente no estaba bien. 

El día en que Dean había sido dado de alta fue sumamente agridulce, porque significaba que Dean regresaría a Inglaterra. Esa noche Castiel fue a un bar y se emborrachó. Él apenas recordaba lo que pasó después de eso, pero recordaba despertar con resaca y un extraño desnudo junto a él -un extraño que apenas parecía tener edad legal. Un extraño que tenía cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes. 

“¿Cas?” 

Castiel se estremeció y apartó los recuerdos de su mente, reprimiéndolos como había aprendido a hacer mucho tiempo atrás. Suspirando, se alejó de la mesa de masajes y se dirigió al fregadero para lavarse las manos. “Sabes que esto es ridículo, Gatito.” A Dean no le gustaba cuando Castiel lo llamaba por apodos cariñosos, pero eso siempre le hacía prestar atención. Castiel sabía que Dean odiaba todo lo que le hacía parecer vulnerable. A Castiel le gustaba el apodo, pero lo usaba con moderación –a Dean no le gustaba ser tratado como si él fuese débil. Tanto como Castiel sabía, era una de las pocas cosas que todavía no toleraba, como si le doliese; él era fuerte ahora, en otras formas además del nombre. 

“No puedes decirme cómo tratar a mis pacientes,” añadió Castiel. 

“Pero-” 

“¿Cuál es exactamente tu objeción?” 

Silencio. 

Y entonces, 

“Porque tú eres mío.” 

El corazón de Castiel se salteó un latido. Se dijo a sí mismo que no debía ser idiota. Por supuesto que esto era sobre la rivalidad de Dean con su hermano. 

Castiel volvió a su escritorio, se sentó y se quedó mirando a la pantalla sin ver. “Vuelve a entrenar y deja de molestarme, Dean. Estoy trabajando. Tú deberías estar trabajando también, y, a diferencia tuya, a mí no me pagan millones por correr en una cancha de fútbol y perseguir una pelota.” 

Dean se echó a reír. Castiel podía oírlo saltando de la mesa de masajes y caminando de regreso a la oficina. 

“Cas,” dijo suavemente. 

“No.” 

“Vamos.” 

“Dije que no. Estás siendo ridículo.” 

Todavía vestido solo con sus pantalones cortos, Dean rodeó el escritorio, llevando la camiseta en su mano. 

Castiel se preparó. 

“No estoy pidiéndote que seas malo con él ni nada.” Dean pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y se inclinó hacia él. “Sólo no confíes en él, ¿de acuerdo? Él es una víbora.” 

Su cálido aliento rozaba la oreja de Castiel. Su aroma cosquilleando en su nariz. Su piel desnuda estaba tocando el brazo de Castiel. 

Castiel siguió mirando un informe sin prestar atención, centrándose en mantener su respiración uniforme. 

Dean suspiró, presionando su nariz contra un lado de la cara de Castiel. “Yo solo-Yo no confío en él. No contigo. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado de él. No dejes que te envuelva alrededor de su dedo meñique como hace con todo el mundo.” 

Castiel casi se echó a reír. Él era un hombre sano, con necesidades y no estaba ciego -Loki era increíblemente hermoso y coqueteaba abiertamente con él- pero si hubiera alguien que lo tenía envuelto en su dedo meñique, era Dean. 

“Prométemelo,” pidió Dean. 

“Lo prometo,” Castiel dijo, resignado. Hace mucho que había perdido toda ilusión sobre su habilidad para decirle no a Dean. No podía soportar oír la nota de inseguridad en la voz de Dean. El mundo conocía a Dean como a un tipo confiado, arrogante, al que no le importa una mierda nada, pero no podían estar más equivocados. Dean solo ocultaba bien su vulnerabilidad. A veces demasiado bien. 

No, Castiel no estaba ciego ante los defectos de Dean. Dean estaba lejos de ser un ángel. Tenía una veta egoísta, despiadada, era demasiado posesivo para su propio bien, y podía ser un imbécil con las personas que no le gustaban. Dean también era tristemente célebre por ser un mal perdedor. Si el equipo perdía un partido, era imposible estar alrededor de Dean. No sabía cómo perder. Ponía mala cara, enfurruñado, y tenía rabietas como un niño pequeño cuando las cosas no salían como él quería. Pero debajo de todo eso, él tenía un tipo de vulnerabilidad que hacía que Castiel quisiera envolverlo en sus brazos y protegerlo de todo el mundo. 

Entre otras cosas, Castiel admitió para sí mismo tristemente. 

Apretando la mandíbula, miró directamente hacia el frente mientras Dean lo abrazaba. “Gracias,” él murmuró, sus labios rozando la oreja de Castiel. 

Maldito sea todo. A veces Castiel sentía que lo estaba matando. Pero se dejó envolver un brazo alrededor de Dean y acercarlo más. Saboreó la sensación del cuerpo de Dean contra el suyo y bebió su aroma como si fuera aire, y él fuera un hombre ahogándose. Era un tipo particular de infierno: estar tan cerca de él y saber que nunca podría tenerlo. “Ahora dejar de intentar ahogarme y vuelve a entrenar.” 

Riendo, Dean se enderezó. “Voy a volver después del entrenamiento. No te vayas sin mí.” Él besó a Castiel en la mejilla. 

Luego se fue. 

Un silencio cayó sobre la habitación después que la puerta se cerró tras Dean. Estaba todo demasiado tranquilo, de repente. Demasiado vacío. Su piel hormigueaba donde Dean lo besó. 

“Deberías decirle.” 

Castiel levantó la vista. Hannah estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con un profundo ceño fruncido. 

Él volvió su mirada a su computadora. “¿Para qué?” No tenía sentido; eso sólo haría todo más incómodo. Dean podría amarlo, podría ser excesivamente cariñoso con él, pero era cien por ciento heterosexual. Él tenía una adorable novia de la que estaba enamorado. Castiel no era nada para él además de su amigo, y nunca sería nada más. 

Hannah dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. “Entonces sigue adelante, Castiel. Te mereces algo mejor. ¡Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que con él! Mírate. ¿Cómo puede un hombre con tu apariencia estar soltero? Han sido ¿cuántos años ya? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?” 

“Yo salgo. Tengo sexo.” a veces. 

Hannah se burló. “¿No quieres algo más? ¿No quieres una relación plena? Alguien a quien amar -y ser amado también? Alguien-” 

“Suficiente, Hannah,” dijo entre dientes. 

“Han pasado años, Castiel. ¿Y cuántos años más van a ser? He oído a su novia hablando sobre casarse y tener hijos. Estoy segura de que él va a ser lo suficientemente insensible e ignorante para pedirte ser su padrino. ¿Cómo vas a hacer frente a eso?” 

Los números se borronearon en la pantalla. Como siempre lo hago. Eso era lo que tenía intención de decir, pero su garganta estaba apretada y dolorosa. 

“Suficiente,” espetó. “Déjame solo.” 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella cerró la puerta, y Castiel se quedó solo con sus pensamientos una vez más. 

Reclinándose en su silla, cerró los ojos. Hannah tenía razón, por supuesto: esto era completamente inútil. Debería renunciar. Alexander, su primo, le había dicho lo mismo cuando él se había enterado de esto medio año atrás. Alexander quería que se fuera de Inglaterra –que dejara a Dean- y volviera a los Estados Unidos. 

A decir verdad, si no fuera por Dean, Castiel nunca habría salido de Estados Unidos en primer lugar. Había dejado su casa y todo lo que conocía por el jovencito que se le había metido tan profundamente bajo la piel, que Castiel no podía imaginar estar a un océano de distancia de él. Pero de alguna manera, estar tan cerca fue por lejos más doloroso de lo que esperaba. Ver a Dean encaprichándose con Lisa lo había curado de cualquier ilusión que pudo haber tenido. 

Esto no tenía sentido. Debería regresar a casa. El problema era, que los Estados Unidos ya no se sentían como su hogar. 

El teléfono volvió a sonar. 

“¿Ahora qué, Hannah?” dijo Castie. 

“El Sr. Singer quiere hablar contigo.” 

Castiel frunció el ceño. “Déjalo entrar.” 

Se sentó más derecho mientras que Bobby Singer entró en la habitación. 

“Bobby,” murmuró Catiel, un tanto sorprendido. Bobby era un entrenador muy comprometido y raramente se iba mientras los jugadores estaban entrenando. “Toma asiento. ¿Algún problema?” 

El hombre se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla frente a él, sus pesadas cejas arqueadas. “Es sobre Winchester. Me refiero a Dean, por supuesto. Loki nunca causa ningún problema, al contrario de su hermano.” 

Castiel luchó por mantener su rostro indiferente. “¿Qué sobre Dean?” 

Bobby cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. “¿Hablas en serio? ¿No has notado lo imposible que ha estado últimamente? Tú lo conoces mejor que yo. Pensé que serías el primero en notarlo.” 

El ceño de Castiel se profundizó. Se devanó los sesos tratando de recordar algo raro en el comportamiento de Dean, pero no lo encontró.   
En realidad, Dean había estado bastante bien últimamente. Él parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su temperamento en calma. 

“¿De qué estás hablando?” preguntó Castiel. 

Las cejas de Bobby se levantaron de golpe. “¿Quieres decir que no se ha estado comportando como un culo malhumorado a tu alrededor?” 

“No realmente,” dijo Castiel. “Todo lo contrario.” 

Bobby sacudió la cabeza. “Él ha estado absolutamente imposible durante el último par de meses. Él desafía mis instrucciones y discute con otros jugadores todo el tiempo. Él está alterando el clima en el vestuario.” 

“Eso no suena como él,” Castiel dijo lentamente. Dean podría ser terco y un poco egoísta en el campo de juego a veces, pero él era un buen compañero de equipo; él sabía la importancia de un buen ambiente en el vestuario. 

“Lo sé.” Bobby frunció los labios. “Pensaba que lo superaría -lo que sea que fuera- pero parece estar empeorando. Cada pequeña cosa lo puede desencadenar. Comenzó a meterse en peleas físicas con otros jugadores. Fue grosero con los aficionados y periodistas esta mañana.” 

Cuanto más Castiel escuchaba, más difícil le era creer que había logrado perderse eso. O tal vez Dean había hecho un esfuerzo para ocultar su estado de ánimo de él, lo que era aún más preocupante. 

“Él no está contento con que quieras moverlo al ala derecha,” Castiel dijo. “Tal vez sea eso.” 

“No, es una consecuencia de su comportamiento, no la causa él.” 

“¿Hablas con él? ¿Le preguntaste qué está pasando?” 

Bobby hizo una mueca. “Lo intenté. Pero ya sabes cómo es él. Fingió que no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando.” Él negó con la cabeza. “Yo lo dejaría estar si su comportamiento no estuviera afectando al equipo, pero lo está, así que no puedo. Al principio pensé que podría estar teniendo problemas para lidiar con su inminente paternidad y todo eso, pero...” 

“¿Paternidad?” dijo Castiel. 

“Sí, es un hombre muy joven, después de todo. Sé que muchos futbolistas se vuelven padres a una edad temprana, pero personalmente, no creo que Dean esté de ningún modo preparado.” 

“¿Cómo– cómo te enteraste del embarazo?” Castiel apenas podía reconocer su propia voz. Apenas podía oír algo más allá de los latidos de su propio pulso en sus oídos. 

Bobby resopló. “Ciertamente no de él. Yo los escuché a él y a Laffite. Pienso que las únicas personas que lo saben somos Laffite y yo. Y tú, obviamente. Probablemente te contó sobre el embarazo de su novia hace meses, ¿Uh?” 

Castiel no dijo nada. 

“De todos modos,” dijo Bobby. “¿Podrías hablar con él? Si no consigue contenerse, lo sentaré en el banco, y no me importará que él sea el mejor delantero en el país.” 

Castiel probablemente asintió, ya que Bobby se levantó y se fue. 

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Castiel no se movió. 

Se quedó allí sentado, muy quieto.


	3. Corte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí :( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.

A principios de año, Castiel le había dicho a Magnus, el novio de su primo, que la gente era buena ignorando cosas que no querían ver. Parecía que él había sido culpable de lo mismo. Nunca se había preguntado por qué no había visto a Lisa en meses. Nunca le había preguntado a Dean dónde estaba ella. Él simplemente había estado contento de que ella no estuviera alrededor. 

A Castiel no le caía mal Lisa. Ella era una agradable jovencita. Era buena para Dean: ella siempre le llamaba la atención de su mierda y le decía cuando estaba portándose como un culo. No, a Castiel ella no le caía mal. Pero había una diferencia entre caer mal y odiar. A él, ella no le caía mal. 

Castiel se llevó la botella a los labios y tomó un gran trago. El vodka incendió su garganta mientras bajaba, pero el entumecimiento que había estado buscando desde que salió de su oficina no llegó. 

Dean iba a ser papá. 

Un papá. Su Dean. 

Era surrealista. En muchos sentidos, Dean era todavía un inseguro, vulnerable niño, él mismo. 

Un hijo. 

Lisa iba a darle a Dean un hijo. Una familia, algo que Dean siempre había querido. 

Castiel tomó otro trago de vodka. Su mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente, se preguntó cómo era posible sentir la pérdida de algo que nunca había tenido. Siempre supo que iba a terminar de este modo. Siempre supo que no había esperanza. Pensó que lo había aceptado. Pensó que estaba preparado. Él se había equivocado. 

El timbre sonó. 

Castiel miró la puerta y no se movió. 

Volvió a sonar. 

Suspirando, Castiel dejó la botella, se levantó y cruzó la habitación. 

Abrió la puerta y no se sorprendió al ver a Dean. 

“¿Por qué no me esperaste? Te dije que vendría después del entrenamiento.” Dean olfateó y entrecerró los ojos. “¿Estabas bebiendo?” 

“Sí,” dijo Castiel. 

Preocupación cruzó por el rostro de Dean. “¿Por qué?” preguntó, empujando a Castiel dentro de la casa. “¿Ocurre algo malo?”   
Castiel rió, cerrando la puerta y apoyándose contra ella. Era un sonido horrible, pero no podía parar. Él se rió y rió y rió -de sí mismo más que de cualquier otra cosa. Sí, algo andaba mal: su vida. 

Un estúpido. Un estúpido enamorado. 

“¿Cas?” Dean dijo con voz insegura. 

“Creo que las felicitaciones están a la orden del día.” 

“¿Felicidades?” 

“Sí,” Castiel dijo, mirando a los ojos de Dean. “Por la paternidad inminente.” 

El rostro de Dean perdió todo color. Abrió la boca, pero la cerró de nuevo sin hacer ningún ruido. 

“¿Por qué?” Castiel dijo, haciendo la pregunta que le había estado molestando durante horas. “¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pensé -pensé que sería a la primera persona que le dirías algo tan importante.” 

La garganta de Dean convulsionó mientras tragaba. Él se limitó a mirar a Castiel y no dijo una palabra. 

“¿Cuán avanzado está?” 

Dean bajó la mirada. “Más de cinco meses.” 

“Cinco meses,” Castiel repitió. “Y todo este tiempo, has estado... ¿Por qué?” 

Dean se mordió el labio, con los ojos todavía bajos. 

Castiel lo estudió. 

Y luego tomó una profunda aspiración. 

No podía ser. Dean no podía saberlo. Él no podía. 

“Dime.” él estaba sorprendido por la tranquilidad de su propia voz. “Ahora.” 

Dean miró a cualquier sitio, menos a él. “Yo... Yo no sabía cómo decírtelo. No quería hacer que todo se sintiera raro.” 

“¿Raro?” 

Dean se pasó la lengua por el labio. “Yo sé sobre... tú cosa por mí.” 

El estómago de Dean se volcó sobre sí mismo, creando una extraña sensación de vacío. “Mi cosa por ti,” dijo sin expresión. ¿Cómo? “¿Cómo?” 

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos. “Te conozco.” 

Dos simples palabras, pero que se sintieron como una puñalada en el corazón. 

Dean le dio una sonrisa tensa. “¿De verdad creías que no me daría cuenta? Me miras como, como...” Dean se sonrojó, se lo veía incómodo. “Eres bastante obvio.” 

Un sonido ronco salió de la garganta de Castiel. No sabía si reír o ir a esconderse en alguna parte. Todo este tiempo había pensado que estaba siendo sutil, pero al parecer, Dean lo había sabido todo el tiempo. 

Castiel regresó al sofá, cogió la botella y bebió un largo trago. 

“Cas-” 

“Voy a regresar a los Estados Unidos,” dijo Castiel. 

“¿Qué?” 

Castiel tomó otro sorbo de vodka. 

Dean lo agarró del hombro y lo hizo girar. “¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! No importa. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. No me importa que -que sientas una cosa por mí-” 

“Cállate,” Castiel dijo entre dientes. “Cállate” 

Una mirada de incertidumbre cruzó los rasgos de Dean. “Nada tiene que cambiar. Realmente no me importa-” 

“A mí sí,” Castiel espetó. “Yo no tengo una “cosa” por ti. Yo te amo.” Silencio. 

La expresión en el rostro de Dean era extraña: algo entre inquietud, desconcierto y... algo más. “Castiel-” 

“No,” dijo Castiel. “He tomado la decisión. Tan pronto como encuentren un reemplazo para mí, voy a irme.” 

Dean se agarró a su camisa. “¡No lo harás! Te lo prohíbo.” 

Castiel sonrió. “No puedes prohibirme nada, Dean,” dijo en voz suave, tratando de destrabar los dedos de Dean de su camisa. “Somos entidades separadas. Tienes tu vida. Yo tengo la mía propia.” 

Dean apretó la camisa de Catiel con más fuerza, sus ojos verdes ampliándose. “No.” 

“Sí,” dijo Castiel, de alguna forma arreglándoselas para mantener su voz firme. “Es para mejor, realmente.” 

Dean lo quedó mirando. “¿Mejor para quién?” Su nuez de Adán se balanceaba arriba y abajo. “¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo? ¡Todo está bien! ¡Estamos bien!” 

Castiel miró la cara de pánico de Dean y tuvo que contenerse de tocarlo. “No, No lo estamos. Esto -esto nunca va a funcionar. Y tú lo sabes, o no estarías escondiendo el embarazo de Lisa de mí. Eso fue estúpido, por cierto. ¿Por cuánto tiempo esperabas hacerlo? Tarde o temprano lo habría descubierto, de todos modos. ¿Entonces qué?” 

La mandíbula de Dean se trabó. “Lo sé. No era mi intención hacerlo. Yo iba a decírtelo, pero no pude.” Dean miró a su mano todavía apretando la camisa de Castiel. “Cuando Lisa me dijo que estaba embarazada, entré un poco en pánico. Quiero decir, por supuesto que estoy contento con el bebé, pero -pero no estaba listo. Pensé que ella tomaba la píldora. Habíamos acordado esperar.” 

“No importa ahora,” Castiel dijo inexpresivamente. “Van a tener una familia. Es mi señal para irme.” 

“No.” Dean lo abrazó de repente, había algo muy desesperado y doloroso en ello. “Cas, no hagas esto. Por favor. Yo no puedo -no puedo” 

“Tú puedes,” Castiel dijo. “Es tiempo de que camines por tu cuenta. Ya lo hiciste una vez. Puedes hacerlo de nuevo. Esto... nuestra relación... no es saludable para ti.” 

“No me importa un carajo.” Dean apretó aún más los brazos a su alrededor. “Esto es lo que necesito. Tú.” 

Castiel luchó con la reacción instintiva de su cuerpo. Dean no quería decirlo en ese sentido. Él nunca tuvo intenciones de ese modo. “No es suficiente para mí. Pensé que lo era -pensé que podría hacerlo- pero me equivoqué. No puedo hacerlo. No lo haré.” 

El cuerpo de Dean se puso rígido. 

“Lo siento,” dijo Castiel. “Este es el final.” Besó a Dean en la sien, pero Dean lo apartó, con su mandíbula apretada, ira y algo parecido a traición en su mirada. 

“Bien. ¡Lo que sea!” Y él salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo con tanta fuerza que las ventanas temblaron. 

Castiel se sentó en el sofá y hundió el rostro entre sus manos.


	4. Sangrando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí :( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.

Loki Winchester estaba emocionado. 

Era casi la hora. El estadio ya se estaba llenando con miles de espectadores, y con la multitud ya empezando a animar, tuvo problemas para mantenerse en calma. Este no era un partido amistoso. Este era el primer partido oficial de la temporada. Esta era la Premier League de Barclays, la mejor liga de fútbol del mundo, y él iba a estrenarla como delantero izquierdo, en lugar de Dean. Finalmente. 

Mientras se dirigían hacia el túnel, Loki miró a su hermano adoptivo. Apestaba que tuviera que mantener las apariencias y no pudiera sonreír ante la incomodidad de Dean. Él quería sonreír y regodearse, pero por supuesto que no podía: había cámaras por todas partes. Las apariencias eran importantes. Él era el chico bueno y Dean era el malo de la película - o al menos esa era la opinión pública. Los chicos buenos no se regodeaban. 

Algunos probablemente podrían considerar lo que él había hecho cruel, pero a Loki no le importaba. En lo que a él concernía, no era nada que Dean no se mereciera. Ese pedazo de mierda siempre le había caído mal. Desde el primer momento en que sus padres adoptivos trajeron a Dean a la familia, a Loki le había desagradado enormemente. Él no había pedido por un hermano. No quería un hermano. Pero por supuesto, nadie se había preocupado por lo que él pensaba. Los Winchester estuvieron demasiado enamorados del pequeño muchacho de aspecto extraño como para preocuparse por la opinión de su primer hijo. Y eso fue lo que Loki había sido: él era el primero. Sus padres eran sus primeros, y él no quería compartir sus juguetes con ese enano escuálido que ni siquiera hablaba inglés o francés. Le desagradó Dean a primera vista y el desagrado era bastante recíproco, y, como se vio después, de larga duración. Habían pasado casi quince años, sus padres adoptivos llevaban mucho tiempo muertos, pero la antipatía entre ellos sólo había crecido con cada año que pasó. Ahora que ellos competían por cosas más importantes que juguetes, el deseo de Loki por limpiar el piso con Dean era más fuerte que nunca. 

Por eso no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado ahora. Él esperaba que fuera más difícil robar la posición favorita de Dean en la cancha, pero todo había ido sorprendentemente bien. Había sido demasiado fácil. Él había pensado que Dean sería más que un desafío, pero esa pequeña mierda ni siquiera puso demasiada resistencia. Los extraños arrebatos en el temperamento de Dean durante el último par de meses, en realidad lo habían hecho demasiado fácil para él. A la luz del comportamiento de Dean, convencer a los medios de comunicación y al entrenador de que merecía jugar en la posición favorita de Dean fue un juego de niños. Desagradablemente fácil. 

“Espero que no estés enojado conmigo, Dean,” dijo Loki, incapaz de resistir la oportunidad de refregárselo. 

Dean no dijo nada, así que Loki le lanzó otra mirada. El idiota se veía como la mierda. Estaba aún más pálido de lo normal, y los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos lo hacían verse más viejo. Y esos extraños ojos verdes... había algo desconcertante en ellos. 

“Oye, ¿estás bien?” preguntó Loki, empujándolo con la mano. 

Dean no respondió. 

“¿Dean?” 

“Fantástico,” Dean dijo sin mirarlo. “Nunca he estado mejor.” 

“Pero te ves-” 

“Guárdate tu falsa preocupación,” Dean dijo inexpresivamente. “No estoy de humor para tu mierda.” 

Esa era otra cosa molesta. En lugar de estar irritado por el hecho de que Loki había conseguido su posición favorita, parecía que a Dean no le importaba. Aunque Dean había estado viéndose como la mierda durante el último par de semanas, Loki sabía que no era por su culpa. 

“Es hora de salir, muchachos,” el entrenador dijo, y ellos caminaron por el túnel hacia la cancha. 

Loki mantuvo un ojo en la cara tensa de Dean. Cuando se dio cuenta de que algo cambio en la expresión de Dean, Loki siguió su mirada hasta el médico del equipo sentado en el área técnica. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el Dr. Lightwood. Como siempre, Loki no pudo evitar quedarse mirando. 

Castiel Lightwood tenía que ser el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca. Cabello oscuro, profundos ojos azules, y una mandíbula fuerte con una ligera barba. Como si tener un hermoso rostro no fuera suficiente, el hombre era alto y tenía hombros amplios y brazos fuertes. Era alucinante que un hombre tan guapo fuera soltero. El rumor era que él era gay, pero probablemente fuera una mentira. En parte para molestar a Dean, que siempre actuó como si el Dr. Lightwood fuera de su propiedad, y en parte porque Castiel era atractivo como el infierno, Loki había intentado coquetear con el hombre, pero en vano. Una pena. Y era una lástima que el hombre estuviera renunciando al trabajo. Los exámenes físicos iban a ser mucho más aburridos ahora. 

El silbato finalmente sonó, indicando el comienzo del partido, y Loki empujó al Dr. Lightwood fuera de su mente y se perdió en el juego. 

Los primeros veinte minutos estuvieron bien. Loki lo estaba haciendo genial: la mayor parte de los ataques iban hacia él, y si no fuera por alguna mala suerte, él habría marcado al menos dos goles ya. 

Pero, de pronto, Dean le estaba empujando a un lado e interceptando un pase que iba hacia él. 

“¿Qué carajos?” Gritó Loki. “¡Se supone que debes jugar en el ala derecha esta noche!” 

Dean le dio una mirada venenosa. “Piérdete. Esto es mío. ¡Mío!” 

Loki se volvió hacia el entrenador y lo señaló a Dean. “¡Haz algo!” 

Con el ceño fruncido, el entrenador comenzó a gritarle a Dean para que volviera al ala derecha del campo. Ignorándolo, Dean corrió hacia los defensores y dentro del área, causando confusión y caos. Él esquivó al arquero y clavó la pelota en el ángulo superior derecho. 

La multitud rugió, pero Dean no celebró. Tampoco lo hizo nadie más: Dean había conseguido cabrear a todos sus compañeros de equipo en el último par de meses. El entrenador seguía gritándole a Dean para que volviera a la derecha, y ahora incluso los aficionados en las gradas podían ver lo que estaba pasando. 

Loki levantó las manos para mostrar su descontento y reprimió una sonrisa cuando los aficionados comenzaron a corear su nombre. Por supuesto que ellos estaban de su parte; él era la parte agraviada aquí. 

Fue entonces cuando los abucheos comenzaron. Cada vez que Dean tocaba el balón, la multitud abucheó y se burló. Dean lo ignoró y corrió imprudentemente hacia los defensores de nuevo. 

Loki sintió una reacia punzada de admiración. Dean realmente no daba una mierda por lo que la gente pensaba de él. El abucheo habría desanimado a cualquiera, pero nada parecía tocar a Dean. Nada parecía llegar a él, su pálido rostro carente de expresión. 

Dean siguió adelante, pasando instantáneamente a dos jugadores antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta incluso de lo que había sucedido, burló a un tercero, y anotó otro gol por su cuenta. El defensor burlado inmediatamente se enfrentó a Dean, gritándole, y Dean lo empujó bruscamente. El árbitro corrió y le sacó a Dean una tarjeta roja. 

Algo desconcertado, Loki miró a Dean salir de la cancha acompañado por los abucheos de la multitud. ¿Qué estaba mal con el pequeño idiota? Dean estaba loco. Él estaría destrozado por esto por la prensa, el entrenador y los fans. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Loki decidió concentrarse en el partido. Gracias a ese idiota estaban con un hombre menos, y ahora él tendría que defender. El odiaba defender. Estúpido Dean. 

* * * 

Castiel encontró a Dean en el vestuario. Estaba sentado en el banco, con sus brazos alrededor de las rodillas. La habitación estaba tranquila excepto por el ruido del partido de fútbol que continuaba fuera. 

Los hombros de Dean se tensaron cuando él entró, pero no levantó la vista, la mirada perdida en sus botas. Todavía llevaba el uniforme azul del equipo. 

“Vete,” Dean dijo, sin levantar la vista. “Te podría necesitar en la cancha. ¿Qué pasa si el chico de oro se rompe una uña y no estás ahí?” 

Castiel no dijo nada, mirando a Dean con cautela. En las dos semanas desde su conversación, Dean había estado distante y tenso, evitándolo y negándose a hablar. Dean no era del tipo silencioso. Cuando él meditaba demasiado, no significaba nada bueno. Castiel había esperado la crisis emocional, pero nada tan público. 

“Oh espera,” Dean dijo, sin dejar de mirar sus botas. “Este es tu último día aquí, así que no te importa, por supuesto.” 

“Esto fue increíblemente estúpido,” dijo Castiel. “¿Qué estabas tratando de probar? Has estado recibiendo todo tipo de mierda de los medios de comunicación como estaban las cosas. ¿Por qué les das un palo para que te peguen con él? La prensa se va a hacer un día de campo con esto. El entrenador está furioso -tú públicamente socavaste su autoridad. Y sabes cuánto los fans aman a Loki –te abuchearan cada partido ahora. ¿Qué carajo pensaste que estabas haciendo?” 

Dean levantó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos el único color en su pálido rostro. “Me dijiste que caminara por mí cuenta.” Una sonrisa torcida curvó sus labios. “Eso era yo caminando por mi cuenta. Creo que lo hice bastante bien, ¿no te parece? Marqué dos goles.” 

Castiel lo miró fijamente. “No te hagas esto a ti mismo.” 

“¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te importa?” 

Castiel se acercó y lo arrastró a sus pies. “¿Estás tratando de hacerme sentir culpable? ¿Es eso?” 

Dean se encogió de hombros, mirando a un lado, con la mandíbula apretada. 

Castiel se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. “¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Qué? ¿Quedarme a tu lado, verte construir una familia, y estar solo por el resto de mi vida?” 

“Dijiste que me amabas,” Dean dijo, sin dejar de mirar a un lado, con su voz apretada. “Si realmente me amaras, tú no me abandonarías.” 

Castiel respiró hondo. “No puedes usar esto contra mí. Esto no. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto apesta esto? El amor no correspondido no es divertido.” 

La mirada de Dean rompió contra él. “¿Amor no correspondido?” Él se echó a reír. “¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué amor no correspondido?” Él liberó su hombro del agarre de Castiel. “Tú no te vas porque tu amor es no correspondido.‟ Me estás dejando porque-porque el sexo significa más para ti que el amor.” 

“No es lo mismo,” dijo Castiel. “Tú no me quieres de esa manera-” 

“¿De qué manera?” Dean gritó, ruborizándose y respirando con dificultad. “¿De qué manera? Pero bien, lo que sea- déjame. Ya no me importa más. Eres igual que todos los demás.” 

Maldita sea. 

Castiel le tocó el hombro, pero Dean saltó alejándose y lo fulminó con la mirada. “No me toques. Te dije que me dejaras. ¡Adiós! ¡Vete a la mierda!” 

“Gatito-” 

“No me digas „Gatito‟,” Dean dijo, su rostro endurecido. “¿Sabes qué?” dijo, mirando a Castiel a los ojos. “Te odio.” 

Fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. 

“Desearía nunca haberte conocido,” Dean dijo con sentimiento antes que dejar de golpe la habitación. 

Castiel se quedó congelado, mirando fijamente a la taquilla y no viendo nada, mientras las palabras de Dean entraban en sus oídos. La peor parte fue, que él sabía que Dean las sentía -al menos una parte de él lo hacía. 

Desearía nunca haberte conocido. 

La multitud fuera ovacionando.


	5. Partida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí :( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.

Normalmente, a Castiel le gustaban los aeropuertos. Le gustaban los diferentes dialectos, idiomas, vestimentas y costumbres. Le gustaba ver a la gente comprar un recuerdo de mal gusto de último minuto, que sólo los extranjeros pensarían que eran interesantes. A él le gustaba escuchar las observaciones de la gente sobre Londres: lo confuso que era el metro, sus destinos turísticos favoritos, y las pequeñas diferencias culturales en cuanto a comidas. 

Pero nunca antes había visto a tanta gente viéndose desesperada, llorando y tirando de sus seres queridos cuando ellos se disponían a abordar el avión con destino a los EE.UU. O tal vez él nunca les prestó atención. Cada vez que había dejado Inglaterra antes, él sabía que iba a volver. No esta vez. Echaría de menos Inglaterra. Castiel sonrió un poco para sí mismo, recordando las miserablemente noches frías, lluviosas, en Stoke. Pensándolo bien, tal vez no lo haría. 

Echó un vistazo a su reloj. El abordaje comenzaría pronto. 

“¡Castiel!” 

Se congeló y luego se dio la vuelta. 

Dean estaba empujando a través de la multitud hacia él. 

El corazón de Castiel se salteó un latido antes de comenzar a martillar tan fuerte que él difícilmente podría concentrarse en otra cosa. Una parte de él quería alejarse. Pero la otra parte bebía se su mirada -por última vez- y el pensamiento hizo que su pecho le doliera físicamente. 

Entonces vio a una pareja de ruidosos reporteros siguiendo a Dean, gritando preguntas en su cara. Dean debería usar gafas de sol oscuras. No es de extrañar que fuera reconocido. 

Castiel avanzó para encontrarlo a mitad de camino. Ignorando las preguntas de los periodistas, agarró el brazo de Dean sin decir una palabra y lo llevó hacia el baño más cercano. 

Empujando a Dean en el interior, Castiel cerró la puerta, la trabó y se volvió hacia Dean. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No deberías haber-” 

Dean cayó contra él. No había otra palabra para ello: se cayó, enterrando la cara en el hombro de Castiel y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Castiel apretadamente. “No te vayas,” dijo, con la voz quebrada. “Por favor. Yo no puedo. No puedo-no puede vivir sin ti.” 

Castiel cerró los ojos. Sus brazos subieron en torno a Dean y lo apretaron con fuerza. Dean gimió, acariciando su garganta con la nariz, y Castiel sintió una abrumadora oleada de amor, de la que era doloroso no tener una salida para ella. Él nunca supo que era posible extrañar a alguien a quien estabas sosteniendo con tus propios brazos. Su garganta apretada por la pérdida, él apretujó a Dean aún más fuerte, pero se sentía como si tratara de aferrarse a la arena escapándose entre sus dedos. 

“No lamento haberte conocido,” dijo Castiel y Dean hizo un ruido que sospechosamente sonaba como un sollozo. 

“Oye,” Castiel dijo suavemente, tomando la barbilla de Dean y obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba. Húmedos ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, y algo oprimía en el pecho de Castiel. Dean nunca lloró. No había llorado incluso cuando él estaba paralizado y nada que hicieran parecía ayudar. No había llorado cuando fue abucheado y repudiado. La nariz de Dean nunca se enrojeció y sus ojos estuvieron siempre luminosos y secos. 

Hasta ahora. 

“No–” 

“No estoy llorando,” Dean dijo, levantando la barbilla obstinadamente y mirándolo. “Yo nunca lloro.”

Castiel sonrió y limpió la lágrima en la esquina del ojo de Dean. “En algunos años o incluso meses, mirarás atrás y te reirás de lo tonto que fuiste al pensar que no podrías vivir sin mí.” 

Dean abrió la boca, pero Castiel apretó un dedo contra sus labios. “Verás. Tú eres joven y–” Él tragó. “Lo que sientes por mí es... no es muy saludable para ti. Estarás mejor sin mí. Esto... pasará, y tú serás más fuerte por ello.” 

Podía ver que Dean quería discutir, pero entonces algo se rompió en su expresión. “¿Qué hay de ti?” preguntó en cambio. 

“Voy a estar bien, también.” Eventualmente. Probablemente. Castiel forzó una carcajada. “No tengo ninguna intención de ser un hombre antisocial, solitario, deprimido. Quizás algún día, voy a enamorarme de alguien que efectivamente me ame también.” Al menos él quería creerlo – creer que él sería capaz de amar a alguien más. Castiel forzó una sonrisa. “Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.” 

Dean lo miró como si él no pudiera entender una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. 

Cuando el anuncio de embarque del vuelo, llegó a través de los altoparlantes, Castiel se aclaró la garganta, dejando caer las manos a los costados. Sus brazos ya se sentían vacíos. “Ese es mi vuelo. Me tengo que ir.” 

Dean todavía lo miraba fijamente, con el rostro pálido. 

Castiel se volvió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo y miró hacia atrás por última vez: al revuelto pelo rubio oscuro y a los ojos verdes que tanto amaba y a la vulnerable curva en los labios de Dean. Ellos temblaban mientras Dean luchaba para decir algo. 

Los pies de Castiel se movieron por su propia voluntad. Sus manos acunaron la cara de Dean. “Estoy orgulloso de ti,” dijo con voz ronca, presionando sus frentes juntas. Tomó una respiración profunda, inhalando su aroma con avidez. Dean. Su Dean. “Recuerda eso” Rozó sus labios contra la esquina de la boca de Dean y sintió los labios de Dean temblar. Besó la otra esquina y le susurró: “Adiós, Gatito.” 

Lo miró tirando hacia atrás, pero Dean se agarró a su camisa, sus ojos húmedos y suplicantes. 

“Déjame ir,” Castiel dijo, mirando hacia otro lado. No podía mirarlo. No creía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir diciendo que no mientras que Dean lo estaba mirando de ese modo. 

Silencio. 

Entonces sintió los dedos de Dean aflojarse lentamente, liberándolo. 

Debería haberse sentido aliviado. 

No fue así. 

Dio un paso atrás, abrió la puerta y se fue del baño. 

Ignorando a los periodistas, se alejó, la sensación de vacío en su pecho creciendo con cada paso que daba. 

Adiós.


	6. Lisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí :( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.

Su vejiga la despertó en medio de la noche. Lisa abrió sus ojos legañosos y los frotó. Un vistazo rápido le mostró que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. Dean no estaba en la cama de nuevo. 

Ella frunció los labios y se sentó con dificultad. Dios, ella estaba sólo de siete meses y medio, pero se sentía como un pequeño elefante. No estaba segura de sí podría soportar otros dos meses de esto. Tal vez realmente deberían haber esperado, como Dean había querido: tenían suficientes problemas ya sin un bebé en la mezcla. La reacción de Dean ante su embarazo no había sido tan buena como Lisa lo había esperado. 

Su humor parecía estar deteriorándose mientras que el embarazo avanzaba y ella no era la única que lo había notado. Gracias a Dios, el gerente de relaciones públicas de Dean al menos había logrado acallar el escándalo causado por el comportamiento de Dean durante el partido inaugural de la temporada –él había plantado el rumor de que Dean sólo estaba tomando la noticia de la renuncia de su médico con dificultad. La prensa había aceptado la explicación: la historia de la recuperación milagrosa de Dean por su lesión en la médula ósea era ampliamente conocida. Fue una buena explicación. 

Fue una buena explicación porque era la verdad. 

A veces ella deseaba que no lo fuera. 

Lisa dejó escapar un suspiro. Para ser completamente honesta, ella se había alegrado un poco cuando se enteró de que Castiel estaba dejando Inglaterra. 

Le gustaba Castiel –era imposible para él resultar desagradable y tampoco resultaba hiriente el que fuera increíblemente agradable a la vista– pero su relación con Dean siempre la hizo... sentirse incómoda. Para llamar al pan, pan, ella siempre se había sentido un poco celosa de lo cerca que estaba de Dean. Sabía que sus celos tenían poco sentido. Castiel podría ser gay, pero su relación era completamente platónica; Dean era tan recto como una flecha y la amaba. Excepto… 

Excepto que había algo que tenía la relación de Dean con Castiel que faltaba en la de ella y Dean: intimidad emocional. Dean podría estar enamorado de ella y desearla, pero él nunca se abrió por completo a ella. Incluso cuando estaban acostados desnudos después de hacer el amor, ella podía sentir algo separándolos. Algo intangible, pero que estaba allí. A Dean no le gustaban los abrazos después del sexo de todos modos; él no era del tipo acariciador-sensible –bueno, a menos que fuera con Castiel. Con Castiel se convertía en un acariciador-sensible-pulpo y se acurrucaba contra él en cada oportunidad. Racionalmente, comprendía porqué Dean se sentía tan cómodo cuando Castiel lo tocaba: teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Dean había estado paralítico por meses, probablemente se había acostumbrado a tener las manos de Castiel sobre él a diario. Solo era natural que confiara tanto en su ex fisioterapeuta. No era nada por lo que estar celosa. 

Lisa miró el lado vacío de la cama nuevamente e hizo una mueca. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Ella sabía por qué se sentía celosa de Castiel. 

Dean podría estar enamorado de ella, pero él no la necesitaba. Cuando estaba triste, era a Castiel a quien recurría. Castiel era el único al que necesitaba. 

Los labios de Lisa se torcieron al recordar el partido contra Arsenal la temporada pasada. Había sido un torneo muy importante en Londres y el equipo de Dean había perdido gracias a la dudosa decisión del árbitro de anular el gol de Dean. Decir que Dean estaba enojado y molesto sería no decir nada. Lisa trató de consolarlo, pero Dean le gritó que lo dejara solo y que no quería compañía, así que Lisa decidió dar un paseo y darle unos minutos para calmarse. Cuando regresó diez minutos más tarde, se encontró con Dean acurrucado junto a Castiel, su expresión tranquila y relajada mientras que Castiel le acariciaba la espalda y le susurraba algo al oído. Lisa se quedó congelada, sintiéndose ajena, viendo algo de lo que nunca podría ser parte. 

Fue por eso que ella había estado contenta con que Castiel renunciara a su trabajo y regresara a los Estados Unidos. Había pensado que finalmente tendría a su novio completamente para ella. 

Lisa se echó a reír. Qué ingenua que había sido. 

La presión persistente en su vejiga se hizo notoria de nuevo, así que salió de la cama y encaró hacia el baño. 

Cuando terminó, volvió al dormitorio pero hizo una pausa, mirando la cama vacía. ¿Dónde estaba él? 

Lisa se dio la vuelta y dejó de la habitación. 

La casa que Dean había comprado para ellos, después que se enteró del embarazo, era enorme y lujosa. Era la casa de sus sueños. Pero ahora, en la oscuridad, parecía demasiado vacía y fría. Lisa presionó una mano en su vientre. Pronto no estaría tan vacía. 

Encontró a Dean abajo. 

Estaba dormido en el sofá, la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana abierta e iluminando sus facciones. La luz de luna era amable con él. Ocultaba las bolsas bajo los ojos de Dean. 

Lisa se lo quedó mirando por un momento, antes de cambiar su mirada hacia el teléfono sobre el pecho de Dean. Ella dudó, pero quería saber. 

Con cuidado, agarró el teléfono de Dean y echó un vistazo a la pantalla. 

El correo electrónico estaba abierto. Lisa frunció el ceño, notando que Dean tenía muchos mensajes no enviados como „borradores.‟ Correos para Castiel, todos ellos sin enviar. Silenciosamente, se sentó en el sofá junto a Dean y comenzó a leer desde el correo más viejo, con fecha hace más de un mes. 

* * * 

“Lisa me dijo que te saludara. Ella no sabe por qué te fuiste, por lo que no pude decirle que no estábamos hablando en absoluto. Por eso te estoy escribiendo. Para decirte que ella te manda saludos.”

* * * 

“La nueva doctora es genial. Su nombre es Anna Milton, y ella es divertida y muy bonita. Es la única mujer médica en un equipo de la Premier League. ¿Cuán genial es eso?   
Me gusta mucho. Es asombrosa. No me regaña y no me dice que no coma cualquier cosa que quiera comer. No le importa. Ella es genial.” 

* * * 

“Loki es tan trepador. De alguna manera, ahora trepó su camino a la SN de Inglaterra. Todo el mundo me trata como a una bomba de tiempo por algún motivo. Probablemente esperan que yo esté enojado al respecto y envidioso, pero no me importa una mierda. Él puede presumir todo lo que quiera.” 

* * * 

“No sabemos el sexo del bebé todavía. Lisa quiere que sea una sorpresa. No estoy seguro de que me importe de un modo u otro y eso me asusta. ¿No debería importarme? Tengo miedo de que vaya a ser un papá de mierda.”

* * * 

“Mis músculos están tan doloridos después del entrenamiento de hoy. Los masajes de Adam apestan. Y tuvo el descaro de decirme que era mi culpa por no estar lo suficientemente relajado y tensarme cuando me tocaba. No es mi culpa que él haga todo mal.   
Casi espero estar en la banca para el próximo partido. Odio jugar en el ala derecha de todos modos". 

* * * 

“Hoy encontré tu camiseta en mi armario. Creo que es la que llevabas cuando fuimos de excursión en junio. Huele como a verano y a sol. Extraño el verano.”

* * *   
“Anoche no pude dormir otra vez. Le pedí a Hannah que me diera alguna pastilla para dormir de nuevo, pero ella se negó y le contó al entrenador. Siempre supe que ella me odiaba”. 

* * * 

“El entrenador me obligó a ver a un terapeuta. Ya sabes que odio a los psicólogos. Ellos siempre tratan de enroscar tus palabras en algo que nunca dijiste.   
La Dra. Ellen no es tan mala, pero hace preguntas estúpidas. Hoy me preguntó por qué todavía no me había casado con Lisa. Como si fuera asunto suyo. ¿Por qué es importante un pedazo de papel? A Lisa no le importa, y a mí tampoco.” 

* * * 

“El entrenador me gritó de nuevo. No estoy seguro por qué. Últimamente lo hace todo el tiempo. Probablemente debería importarme más.” 

* * *   
“Está lloviendo otra vez. A veces me siento como si siempre estuviera lloviendo.   
Quizás debería aceptar la oferta del Barcelona y mudarme a España el año próximo. No hay nada que me ate aquí. Al menos estaría cálido allí.”

* * * 

“Cas, yo” 

* * * 

“Es todo culpa tuya, sabes. Me convertiste en esto. Así que vete al carajo. Espero que seas miserable. Espero que tus días parezcan sombríos e interminables. Espero que mires mis fotos y sientas que pagarías millones por un abrazo. Espero que no puedas dormir, y cuando lo hagas, espero que sueñes conmigo, y cuando despiertes, te sientas frío y quieras volver a dormir, pero no puedas.” 

* * * 

Ese fue el último correo electrónico sin terminar, escrito apenas esta noche. 

Lisa cerró la aplicación de correo electrónico y se quedó con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad. Oh Dios. Dios. ¿Así es como Dean se sentía mientras ella está embarazada de su hijo? 

Dolía. Dolía aún más que su opinión sobre el matrimonio. 

Dean nunca se había molestado en preguntar. Él nunca le había preguntado si ella quería casarse. ¿Por qué habría asumido que no importaba para ella? Le había insinuado muchas veces, que ella había soñado siempre con una gran boda. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Lisa se dijo a sí misma que no fuera ingenua. 

Muchos futbolistas no se casaban con sus novias –los futbolistas más famosos tenían relaciones felices y tuvieron hijos sin estar casados– así que ella sabía que no debía sentirse herida. Dean la amaba. Lo hacía. Pero le habría gustado que él le preguntara su opinión. 

Le habría gustado saber otras cosas, también. 

Lisa no sabe por qué te fuiste. 

¿No se supone que ella fuera la persona más cercana a Dean? ¿Por qué él le guardaba secretos a ella? ¿Por qué era tan distante? 

Lisa trató de recordar cuando todo se había arruinado, pero no podía hacerlo. Habían sido felices una vez. Todo parecía haber ocurrido en otra vida. Ellos se habían conocido en una fiesta hace más de dos años. Para ella había sido amor a primera vista. Ella se quedó cautivada por su atractivo poco convencional, su fama, sus brillantes ojos verdes. Cuando él pasó toda la velada con ella, no podía creer en su suerte: él era una estrella del fútbol en ascenso, y ella era una modelo joven que nadie conocía. Pero él parecía cautivado, incapaz de sacar sus ojos de ella. Pasaron juntos esa noche, pero él parecía querer más que eso. Le pidió una cita. Y luego otra, y luego otra. 

Por un tiempo, ella había estado más que feliz, pero a medida que su relación progresaba y el enamoramiento de Dean parecía desvanecerse poco a poco, comenzó a asustarse. Le asustaba que Dean se cansara de ella, ahora que el periodo de luna de miel había terminado. ¿Él la amaba lo suficiente como para quedarse con ella? Él era joven y famoso y podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera. Fue entonces cuando sus amigos le aconsejaron que quedara embarazada y atrapara a Dean de una vez por todas. Ella había escuchado sus consejos. ¿Había sido lo correcto? 

Lisa se llevó la mano a su vientre. Tenía que serlo. 

A su lado, Dean se agitó. Lisa dejó el teléfono en el sofá rápidamente. 

“¿Lisa?” murmuró adormilado. “¿Por qué no estás en la cama?” 

“¿Por qué no lo estás tú?” 

Dean bostezó. “No podía dormir, así que salí a caminar. No quería despertarte. ¿Por qué estás levantada? ¿Es por el bebé?” 

“No,” dijo Lisa, poniendo ambas manos sobre su vientre. La prueba de su amor. “No es por el bebé.” 

Dean volvió a bostezar. “¿Entonces qué?” 

Lisa se mordió el labio. “¿Por qué se fue Castiel?” 

No podía leer su expresión con la luz de la luna, pero su silencio era muy revelador. 

“¿Por qué es importante?” Dean dijo finalmente, un dejo extraño de tensión en su voz. 

“Solo estoy curiosa.” ¿Iba a mentirle? ¿Le diría la verdad? ¿Cuál era la verdad? 

“Te dije que– él extrañaba su hogar.” 

“Deja de mentir” dijo ella. 

Otro silencio largo y pesado. 

“Es personal,” Dean dijo escuetamente. “Es entre mí y Castiel.” 

Ella apretó sus manos en puños. “Soy la madre de tu hijo. No hay nada más personal que eso” 

“Es diferente.” 

“¿Cómo?” Fue una lucha por mantener la voz calmada. “¿O hay un estándar de „personal‟ para Castiel y otro tipo de „personal‟ para nosotros, el resto de gente sin importancia?” 

“No seas ridícula-” 

“Estoy harta de siempre quedar tercera,” susurró Lisa. “Cuando Castiel se fue, pensé que las cosas finalmente serían diferentes, pero estás demasiado ocupado deprimiéndote y languideciendo por él como para prestarme demasiada atención. Vamos a tener un bebé en menos de dos meses, Dean. ¡Un bebé!” Su voz se quebró. “¿No te importa?” 

Él se sentó y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, presionando su nariz contra la mejilla de ella. “No seas tonta,” Dean dijo con preocupación. “Por supuesto que me importa. Estoy muy emocionado por tener un niño. Siempre he querido una familia, ya sabes eso. Siempre ha sido mi sueño.” 

Lisa inhaló temblorosamente. “Lo sé. Pero a veces pienso que... A veces creo que fue sólo un sueño infantil. Un bonito futuro, nada real. Como... como un hermoso trofeo que sacas de la caja en ocasiones especiales para admirarlo, no como algo que deseas tener cada día.” 

“Vamos, no seas ridícula.” 

“¿Ridícula?” Lisa sonrió sin humor. “¿Sabes de lo que tengo miedo? Que cuando el bebé nazca, vaya también a ser algo secundario para ti. Algo que siempre va a quedar por debajo de Castiel y del fútbol-” 

“Castiel se fue,” Dean arrancó, quitando su mano y alejándola. “Él no va a regresar.” 

Una risa brotó de su garganta. “Dite eso a ti mismo. Pareces ser el que no puede aceptarlo y seguir adelante.” 

Dean no dijo nada. Lisa deseó poder verle la cara, aunque una parte de ella casi se alegraba de no poder hacerlo. “Yo nunca lo pedí,” susurró ella, mirando sus manos. “Yo nunca quise ser el tipo de novia que le pide a su novio que se deshaga de sus amigos por ella. Pero tal vez debería haberlo hecho. Porque tu relación con él es... era... demasiado. Demasiado inquietante. Demasiado íntima.” Ella se rió entre dientes. “Ya sabes, a veces sentía como si él fuera tu novio, y yo fuera tu amiga con beneficios.” 

“Sabes que yo no juego para ese lado,” Dean dijo con cansancio. 

“Esa es la única razón por la que nunca te he pedido que terminaras tu relación con él.” Lisa se mordió el interior de la mejilla. La verdad era que ella no había pensado que tuviera una oportunidad de éxito. 

“¿A dónde vas con esto?” Dijo Dean. “¿Cuál es el punto? Castiel se fue. Puedes estar feliz.” 

Lisa se dejó caer en el sofá. “¿Cómo puedo estar feliz cuando estás deprimido?” 

“No estoy deprimido,” Dean dijo, sin demasiado sentimiento. 

Lisa resopló. “Seguro. Apenas duermes, apenas comes, y juegas al fútbol como si no te importara una mierda más. Pero no, no estás deprimido.” 

“No estoy deprimido,” Dean dijo de nuevo, como si repetir esto lo hiciera verdad. “Estoy, solo... Sólo tengo que esperar. Pasará. Lo hará. Castiel lo dijo.” 

Lisa se encogió ante la mezcla de desesperación con fe en su voz. Castiel lo dijo. Eso estaba muy lejos de estar pasando. 

¿Qué era? ¿Algún tipo de desastrosa dependencia? ¿Amor? ¿Podría el amor platónico ser tan fuerte? Ella no lo sabía. Tenía miedo de preguntarlo. Miedo de la respuesta que obtendría. 

“Lo extrañas,” murmuró ella, apretando las manos. 

Dean se echó a reír. Era un sonido horrible. “¿Extrañar? Yo no lo extraño. Yo…” Se calló. 

Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era apenas audible y llena de resentimiento, “Sólo me siento vacío. Incompleto.” 

Lisa se mordió el labio. Dios. 

“Pasará,” él susurró con voz ronca, agarrando sus manos y apretándolas. “Lo hará. Lo prometo.” 

Su agarre dolía, pero ella no se quejó. “Está bien” dijo ella con mucha más convicción de la que sentía. Por el bien de su hijo, tenía que creer en eso.


	7. Mentiras que les decimos a los otros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí :( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.

“Él parece un monito,” dijo Dean, mirando al bebé. Se veía rojo y feo, para nada como los lindos bebés que había visto en la televisión. 

Lisa sonrió, a pesar de que todavía se veía agotada. “Todos los recién nacidos parecen monitos.” Levantó al bebé hacia él. “Vamos, tómalo.” 

Él dudó, mirando al bebé con inquietud. Parecía tan frágil. “Lo dejaré caer. O lo lastimaré.” 

“No seas tonto, no lo harás. Vamos.” 

Tentativamente, Dean tomó al bebé de ella. Joder, esto era diminuto. Esto no pesaba nada. No, no esto: él. Su hijo. 

“Ey,” dijo, aclarándose la garganta. “Ey, bebé.” 

El niño abrió los ojos legañosos y Dean dejó de respirar. Sus ojos eran azul profundo. “Él tiene ojos azules.” 

“La mayoría de los recién nacidos tienen los ojos azules. El color probablemente cambie. Ninguno de nosotros tiene ojos azules.” 

Dean acarició el oscuro pelo en la cabeza del bebé. Esperaba que el color no cambiara. 

“Lisa necesita descansar,” el médico de Lisa intervino. “Deme su hijo a mí, Sr. Winchester.” 

Dean hizo lo que se le dijo. 

Lisa le sonrió con cansancio y estiró su mano. Él la tomó y la apretó. 

La mirada que ella le dio era tentativa. “¿Estás feliz?” 

Dean sonrió. “Por supuesto que lo estoy.” Le echó un vistazo al doctor. “Duerme algo. Debes estar exhausta.” Se inclinó para besarla brevemente, sonrió de nuevo y dejó la habitación. 

Tan pronto como estuvo fuera, su sonrisa se desvaneció. 

Dios, era agotador. Él no era un mentiroso natural como Loki –esa pequeña-polla podría mirar a alguien a los ojos y entregar una completa mierda absoluta sin inmutarse. No tenía ni idea de cómo Loki pudiera hacerlo. Para Dean era mentalmente agotador poner una cara feliz y estar animado y toda esa mierda constantemente. Si no fuera por Lisa, ni se hubiera molestado, pero ella se preocupaba demasiado y él no quería entristecer a una mujer embarazada. Ella no necesitaba saber cómo de arruinado estaba en su cabeza. Cuán absolutamente patético era. Habían pasado meses, por Dios santo. No se suponía que todavía se sintiera con ganas de acurrucarse en una pelota, cerrar los ojos y esperar que todo fuera únicamente un mal sueño y Castiel no estuviera fuera de su vida para siempre. 

Para siempre. 

Su garganta se cerró y Dean empezó a caminar más rápido. Quería aire fresco. Odiaba los hospitales. Odiaba que cada hombre alto, de pelo oscuro con una bata blanca hiciera que su aliento vacilase. Era jodidamente estúpido. Castiel raramente usaba batas blancas; él prefería evitarlas. Pero quizás Castiel las usara ahora. No es como si él lo sabría. 

Afirmando su mandíbula, Dean abrió la puerta principal y salió.   
Estaba lloviendo, una miserable fría lluvia de noviembre, pero la lluvia no parecía amedrentar a los periodistas que habían estado acechándolo. 

Haciendo una mueca, Dean encaró hacia su coche. Empujó micrófonos sacándoselos de su cara mientras caminaba, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar las preguntas que le gritaban desde todas las direcciones. 

“Dean, ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hijo?” 

“Dean, ¿Qué piensas del brillante debut de tu hermano en la Selección Nacional de Inglaterra?” 

“Dean, ¿Qué piensas de las posibilidades del Chelsea de ganar la liga tras el empate con el Manchester United?” 

“Dean, ¿Vas a casarte con tu novia?” 

“Dean, ¿Todavía te molesta que tu hermano tenga tu posición en el ala izquierda?” 

“Dean, ¿Has-” 

Él se metió en su coche, cerró la puerta en la cara del reportero y la trabó con dedos temblorosos. Sin inmutarse, los periodistas siguieron golpeando la ventana y gritando algo. DeanDeanDeanDean. 

Sintiéndose ahogado, Dean jaló de su cuello, pero su camisa no tenía cuello. Él no estaba ahogándose; todo estaba en su cabeza. 

Se dejó caer en el asiento, mirando la lluvia golpear contra el parabrisas y tratando de fingir que el vacío enorme en su pecho no existía. 

¿No se suponía que ya estuviera mejor? 

Tal vez el próximo mes, Dean se dijo a sí mismo –lo mismo que se había dicho el mes anterior


	8. Mentira que nos decimos a nosotros mismos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí como el alce que queremos:( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.

Un mes después 

Loki sería el primero en admitir que él no tenía ningún problema en doblar un poco la verdad para conseguir lo que quería. La mayoría llamaría a lo que hacía deshonestidad; Loki lo llamaba inteligencia. Además, tenía una gran ventaja: desde que él era bueno en pretender ser lo que no era, podía reconocer fácilmente cuando otras personas trataban de   
hacer lo mismo. 

Loki se apoyó contra el casillero, viendo a Dean sacarse su camiseta empapada en sudor. Él continuó ignorando a Loki, aunque la sonrisa sosa que había entrenando antes, durante el entrenamiento, no estaba a la vista. 

Ladeando la cabeza, Loki lo estudió. “¿Cómo está el bebé? Ben, ¿no? Bonito nombre. Siempre he sido partidario de los nombres que empiezan con B.” 

Las manos de Dean se frenaron por un momento antes de que él le diera la espalda y se pusiera una camiseta limpia. 

Loki apretó los labios. Dean solía ser más divertido. En estos días parecía que no le importara un carajo de nada. Le molestaba a Loki, y le molestaba que le molestara. Normalmente era divertido cuando su llamado-hermano estaba teniendo un día de mierda, pero el desinterés continuo de Dean por todo era francamente aburrido. Le quitaba toda la diversión al asunto. 

“¿Entonces vas a hacer una mujer honesta de Lisa?” Loki dijo. 

Dean no mordió el anzuelo. “Sólo di por qué estás aquí y piérdete.” 

“Sólo quería decirte que vi un artículo interesante ayer en el Daily Mail,” Loki dijo, mirando a Dean como un halcón. “Era sobre un Futbolista estadounidense, Sam Wesson.” 

Sin reacción. Loki sonrió. Hah, Dean realmente no lo sabía. Eso lo hacía incluso mejor. 

“Yo nunca he oído hablar de él antes,” continuó. “Pero, de nuevo, ¿quién se preocupa por los jugadores estadounidenses? Pero de todos modos, el tío salió del armario cuando fue fotografiado besándose con un médico deportivo muy conocido. ¿Adivinas quién?” 

Los hombros de Dean se pusieron rígidos. Finalmente. Una reacción. Pero era una reacción muy previsible, teniendo en cuenta la rara relación de Dean con Castiel Lightwood. 

Loki hizo una mueca ante la idea. Antes de su parálisis, Dean solía ser más como él, pero luego de su regreso del centro de rehabilitación, era prácticamente una persona diferente. Loki no podía creer lo pegajoso que Dean se había vuelto en torno a Castiel. Dean era terriblemente posesivo del tío y no quería compartir la atención de Lightwood con nadie. 

Si Loki no lo conociera tanto, pensaría que Dean sentía algo por Castiel o algo así, pero él lo conocía mejor. A diferencia de él, Dean era tan heterosexual como se podría ser, así que su apego por el tipo era más que raro. 

“Wesson estaba completamente sobre Castiel,” dijo Loki. “Parecían muy felices juntos.” 

Dean permaneció inmóvil, de espaldas a él. Loki no podía ver la cara de Dean, pero no lo necesitaba. “Estoy tan contento por él,” Loki dijo casualmente. “Castiel se merece un descanso después de ser tu niñero por años y no tener una vida personal de la que hablar.” 

Dándose la vuelta, Dean se metió en su chaqueta. “¿Por no te largas y me dejas en paz?” dijo, abotonándola. Su rostro era inexpresivo, pero sus dedos estaban inestables, temblorosos. 

Lo lamento, ¿Toqué algún punto sensible?” dijo Loki con una dulce sonrisa. 

Dean frunció el ceño. “Piérdete.” 

“Oye, sólo decía.” Loki levantó sus manos de una manera conciliadora. “Yo no pretendía... molestarte.” 

“No estoy molesto.” 

“No necesitas poner buena cara,” Loki dijo, luciendo su expresión más sincera. “Somos Familia, después de todo.” 

La sonrisa que recibió fue positivamente asesina. 

Loki dejó caer su máscara y se encontró con los ojos de Dean. “En Serio, contrólate. Me estás aburriendo. No es divertido patear a alguien que ya está caído. No representas ningún desafío en estos días.” 

“No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas.” 

Loki soltó una carcajada. “Has estado comportándote como un cachorro apaleado durante meses. Un cachorro sin su dueño. Eso es triste y patético.” 

Un músculo palpitaba en la mejilla de Dean. 

Loki se burló. “Tu rara pegajosidad por Castiel era bastante patética de por sí, pero esto –la depresión sin sentido– es caer aún más bajo para ti. Si realmente lo quieres tanto de vuelta, ¿cuál es el problema? Tráelo de vuelta.” 

“Él no quiere regresar,” Dean escupió. 

Loki levantó las cejas. “¿Entonces? Si quiero algo, camino sobre cualquiera para conseguirlo, en lugar de deprimirme y no hacer nada. Solías ser del mismo modo-” 

“Solía ser,” Dean mordió. “Ya no más.” 

Loki ladeó la cabeza. “¿De verdad? Puedes engañar a todos los demás, pero ¿tú y yo? Sabemos la verdad. Estamos cortamos por el mismo patrón. En el fondo, eres la misma codiciosa mierda egocéntrica que eras de niño. No me digas que nunca cruzó por tu mente: hacer lo malo, lo egoísta, y al carajo todos los demás.” 

La manzana de Adán de Dean se movió. 

“Tienes,” Loki dijo en voz baja. “Puedes pretender ser el chico bueno todo lo que quieras. Pero tú no eres el chico bueno. No eres mejor que yo.” Él rió. “Pero ¿sabes la diferencia entre tú y yo? A veces yo podría decir una pequeña mentira piadosa para conseguir lo que quiero, pero por lo menos soy honesto conmigo mismo. Yo sé lo que soy, y estoy bien con eso. Yo soy un capullo y soy impresionante.” Él sostuvo la mirada de Dean. “Y yo definitivamente no necesito una cerca blanca para sentirme mejor acerca de mí mismo.” 

El rostro de Dean palideció. Abrió la boca, pero nada salió. 

Sonriendo, Loki se fue, contento de que había tenido la última palabra.


	9. Alexander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU.

Alexander Lightwood observaba a su primo de reojo. Castiel estaba sentado en el sofá de dos plazas junto al árbol de Navidad, su nuevo novio junto a él. 

“Deja de mirarlos fijamente.” Un brazo se envolvió por la cintura de Alexander y suaves labios se presionaron contra su mejilla. 

Alexander se giró hacia su novio y arqueó una ceja. “Yo solo te miro fijo a ti.” 

Magnus con hoyuelos rozó sus labios contra los suyos. Alexander tuvo que frenarse para no profundizar el beso; no estaban solos. 

“Recuérdame porque invitamos a tanta gente.” 

“¡Oye, no es mucha gente!” Magnus abrió los ojos inocentemente. “Son, como, solo treinta.” 

“Jodidamente demasiados,” murmuró Alexander. 

“Deja de ser un bicho tan antisocial. No te preocupes, nadie derramará nada sobre la alfombra.” 

Alexander dio a su novio una mirada inexpresiva, pero Magnus se limitó a sonreírle y le lanzó un beso. 

“Además,” dijo Magnus, enganchando el pulgar en el cinturón de Alexander y apoyándose contra él. “Queríamos animar a Castiel, ¿recuerdas?” 

Alexander volvió a mirar a su primo. Castiel tenía a su novio completamente encima de él. “Él no parece necesitar ser animando.” 

“Hmm,” Magnus dijo. 

“Sam parece un tipo agradable.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Castiel está sonriendo. Él se ve feliz.” 

“Uh huh.” 

Alexander miró a Magnus. “No es de nuestra incumbencia.” 

Magnus se mordió el labio. “Probablemente. Pero no creo que sea una buena idea. Un poco demasiado pronto después de...” 

“Es mejor que quedarse en su casa y beber hasta que se acabe el mundo.” 

“Bueno, está eso,” dijo Magnus y compartieron una mirada. 

Alexander hizo una mueca al recordar el primer mes luego del regreso de Castiel de Inglaterra. Estuvo… mal. Nunca había visto a su primo siempre-tan-entero en ese estado. Castiel no se afeitaba, apenas comía y bebía demasiado. Ello continuó hasta que Alexander finalmente tiró todo el alcohol en la casa, metió a Castiel en una ducha de agua fría, y le dijo que obtuviera algo de autocontrol y dejara de perder su vida a causa de un imbécil que no lo merecía. Castiel le dio un puñetazo en la cara y lo echó de su casa, pero después de eso, parecía haberse rearmado: dejó de beber e incluso encontró un trabajo en algún club de fútbol. Alexander se había sentido aliviado –hasta que descubrió que Castiel había empezado a dormir por ahí. Magnus no lo aprobaba, lo que era algo divertido, considerando el pasado de Magnus. Pero en la opinión de Magnus, había una diferencia entre tener mucho sexo porque a uno le gustaba el sexo y tener mucho sexo porque uno quería olvidarse de alguien. Magnus pensaba que no era saludable, pero Alexander pensaba que probaba que Castiel al menos estaba haciendo un intento por olvidar y seguir adelante. 

Cuando las fotos de Castiel y Sam Wesson habían golpeado los medios unas pocas semanas atrás, Alexander había estado aliviado. Habían sido fotografiados abrazados y parecían cariñosos entre sí. Claramente no era solo sobre sexo. Sam parecía totalmente enamorado y Castiel estaba... 

Alexander miró a su primo de nuevo. Sam estaba riendo y diciendo algo al oído de Castiel, y Castiel lo escuchaba con una sonrisa algo indulgente. “Realmente parece feliz,” murmuró Alexander. “Está sonriendo.” 

“Seguro,” Dijo Magnus. 

Antes de que Alexander pudiera decir nada, Lydia echó sus brazos alrededor de ellos. “¡Oigan, chicos!” Ella los besó en las mejillas y les dirigió una mirada apreciativa. “Maldición, echo de menos los buenos viejos tiempos, en que tenía eso en mi cama.” 

Magnus se echó a reír. “¿Estás segura de que deberías estar diciendo eso en frente de tu novio?” 

“El novio está acostumbrado a ello,” Fred, su novio, dijo secamente. 

Alexander tuvo que darle crédito al chico: no todos los hombres estarían cómodos en presencia del ex-novio de su novia y de otro tipo con el que habían hecho un trío. 

Lydia miró Magnus. “¿Cómo te las arreglaste para convencer a este tipo de dar una fiesta? Él siempre se negó de plano a hacerlo cuando estábamos juntos.” 

Magnus le sonrió a Alexander y le guiñó un ojo. 

Lydia rodó los ojos y le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho a Alexander. 

“Estás dominado, dulzura.” 

Alexander no lo negó. Lo estaba. 

El timbre sonó. 

Alexander miró a Magnus. “¿Todavía estamos esperando a alguien?” Magnus frunció el ceño antes de encogerse. “No lo creo. Pero Beth dijo que podría venir.” 

Asintiendo, Alexander fue a abrir la puerta. 

No era Beth. 

“Hola,” Dean Winchester dijo, sus ojos verdes extrañamente brillantes mientras encontraban los suyos. “¿Feliz Navidad?” 

Alexander lo miró fijamente por un momento antes de salir y cerrar la puerta rápidamente. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” 

Dean levantó las cejas. “Es lindo verte de nuevo, también.” 

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Alexander repitió. 

Dean se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. “Quiero hablar con Castiel. El detective que contraté dijo que tendría que estar aquí.” 

“¿El detective que– Olvídalo.” Alexander negó con la cabeza. “No lo verás.” 

Entrecerrando los ojos, Dean cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. “¿Por qué no?” 

Alexander le clavó una dura mirada. “¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente? Él no necesita más de esa mierda. Tiene un novio ahora. Déjalo en paz.” 

Los labios de Dean se abrieron. “Yo–” 

La puerta se abrió detrás de él. “Alec, ¿Quién es ese?” 

“Nadie,” dijo Alexander. 

Magnus puso su barbilla sobre su hombro desde atrás. “¿Nadie? El Nadie se parece a un hombre para mí. ¡Oye, Nadie!” 

“Hey.” 

Alexander suspiró. “Es el chico francés. El jugador de soccer.” 

“Jugador de Fútbol,” Dean gruñó. “Y no soy un chico.” 

“¿El chico de Castiel?” Magnus murmuró al oído de Alexander. “¿Así que este es él? Pensé que sería más apuesto. Él es lindo, supongo, pero Castiel está muy por fuera de su liga. Así que ¿por qué no lo estás dejando entrar, bebé?” 

“Porque Castiel no necesita esta mierda.” 

“Castiel puede cuidar de sí mismo, si este escuálido chico resulta ser más malo de lo que parece.” 

“Mags–” 

“Déjalo entrar,” dijo Magnus. “Confía en mí.” 

Alexander se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y se hizo a un lado. 

Cuando Dean desapareció dentro del apartamento, Alexander se giró hacia Magnus. “¿Por qué correr el riesgo? Castiel está mucho mejor ahora. Él es lo suficientemente feliz.” 

Magnus le dio una suave sonrisa. “Tú no te lo crees, tampoco. Si Castiel realmente ama a Sam y ha seguido adelante, esta visita no va a cambiar nada. Mira...” Magnus enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alexander y acarició los dedos por su pelo, sus ojos oscuros serios por una vez. “Tú pensabas que eras feliz con Lydia. Sé que las situaciones son diferentes, pero...” Magnus lamió la comisura de su boca. “Existe la felicidad y luego está la felicidad. Hay una diferencia, ¿no?” 

“Sí,” dijo Alexander, acercándolo más. Él acarició la mejilla de Magnus, respirándolo. Pensó en las mañanas tranquilas en que despertaba y veía a Magnus babeando la almohada –en la sensación que lo invadía sobre que eso era correcto, mientras veía la forma dormida de Magnus. Antes de conocer a Magnus, había pensado que era feliz con su novia. Pero comparado con lo que él sentía con Magnus –por Magnus– sus sentimientos por Lydia habían sido una broma. Una imitación pálida de la cosa real. “Sí,” dijo de nuevo. “Pero este chico no le dará a Castiel nada más que dolor. Es heterosexual.” 

“Vagamente recuerdo que tú solías pensar que eras hétero, también,” dijo Magnus con una sonrisa. 

Alexander negó con la cabeza. “Es diferente. Él es cien por ciento hétero. Conformarse con un buen tipo que lo ame es la mejor opción para Castiel.” 

“Conformarse con alguien al que no amas nunca debería estar bien,” Magnus afirmó. 

“Lo sé.” Alexander lo apretó, sintiendo de repente una oleada de gratitud por lo que tenía. “Pero sucede todo el tiempo.” 

“Pero–” 

“Mira,” dijo Alexander, tirándose hacia atrás para verlo a los ojos. “Sé que te gusta Castiel y sólo tienes buenas intenciones, pero confía en mí, ese tipo... está jodido. Se ve como un niño inocente, vulnerables, y puede que incluso sea bastante agradable la mayor parte del tiempo, pero hay algo feo y cruel debajo de la superficie.” 

Magnus se rió con incredulidad. “Vamos, No hay forma–” 

“Mags,” dijo Alexander con gravedad. “Hace un año, me dijo que nunca renunciaría a Castiel, sin importar el costo. Me amenazó con que se aseguraría de que Castiel no me hablara de nuevo si le decía algo a Castiel. Implicó que Castiel siempre lo elegiría a él por sobre cualquier otra persona, incluyendo a su primo más cercano.” 

La boca de Magnus cayó abierta. 

“Sí,” dijo Alexander. Vamos a esperar que él estuviera equivocado. Cuando Castiel dejó Inglaterra, pensé que demostraba que Dean estaba errado, pero...” 

“Deja de preocuparte por Castiel. Él es un chico grande.” 

“Yo simplemente no entiendo que es lo que Castiel ve en él.” 

“No se puede racionalizar el amor,” dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros. “O tu no estarías conmigo.” 

Alexander se inclinó y lo besó en sus labios suaves. Dios, amaba esos labios. 

“No lo sé,” murmuró cuando finalmente rompió el beso. “Yo creo que mi elección fue bastante racional. Eres bello por dentro y por fuera.” 

Magnus se rió, sus ojos cálidos y las mejillas sonrojadas. “No pensabas eso cuando nos conocimos.” 

“Bueno, tú eras muy irritante.” 

Magnus le sacó la lengua. “Y tu tenías un palo metido en el culo. En realidad, ya ha pasado un año y todavía no te lo has sacado completamente.” 

“Me retracto,” dijo Alexander. “Todavía eres irritante.” 

“Tú me amas.” Mags sonrió con hoyuelos y lo besó brevemente. 

“Estás totalmente loco por mí.” 

Alexander suspiró. “Supongo que lo estoy,” dijo con gravedad antes de sonreír y devolverle el beso. 

Él lo estaba.


	10. Peleando contra la gravedad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí :( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.

Dean se quitó la chaqueta y miró alrededor de la habitación llena de gente, su corazón latiendo tan rápido que se sintió un poco mareado por un momento. No debería estar aquí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué había escuchado a Loki, de entre todas las personas? 

"Porque eso es lo que querías desde el principio", le susurró una voz en el fondo de su mente. Porque Loki sólo fue el último empujón que necesitaba. Porque Castiel se había equivocado. El tiempo no ayudaba. En todo caso, se sentía más como la mierda con cada día que pasaba, perdiendo el interés por todo. Incluso el fútbol. Incluso su hijo. Incluso Lisa. Ya no podía negar que algo andaba mal con él. Podía recordar su amor por el fútbol, su atracción y amor por Lisa, sus sueños de una familia, pero ya no podía sentir ninguna de esas cosas más. Era como si algo estuviera roto dentro suyo, algo que había dejado de funcionar bien. A veces se preguntaba si no habría desde siempre algo fundamentalmente mal en él, y que Castiel fue el motivo de que haya podido sentir amor en absoluto. Solía ser feliz con Lisa, pero él estaba acostumbrado a recibir un abundante amor de Castiel en simultáneo. Podría haber subestimado cuanto su relación con Castiel afectaba su estado de ánimo y sus relaciones con otras personas. Ahora que Castiel se había ido, ya no podía sentir nada más –nada, aparte de su sensación de incompletud y desconexión con el mundo. Joder, estaba peor que arruinado. 

Y la peor parte era que, al parecer, Castiel no se sentía de la misma forma. Aparentemente Castiel estaba bien. Más que bien. Aparentemente Castiel estaba demasiado ocupado besándose con algunos estadounidenses como para echarlo de menos en lo absoluto. 

“¡Hola! ¿Buscando a alguien?” 

Dean se estremeció y volvió la cabeza. Un tipo de cabello oscuro lo miraba con curiosidad, pero no había ni siquiera un destello de reconocimiento en sus ojos. Aquí, del otro lado del charco, pocas personas lo reconocían. 

“Sí, de hecho,” dijo Dean. “¿Castiel?” 

“Creo que está en la cocina.” El chico hizo una seña a su izquierda. “Soy Harry.” 

Murmurando su agradecimiento, Dean se dirigió hacia allí, con las piernas un poco inestables. 

Frenó de golpe en la puerta de la cocina. 

Castiel no estaba solo. Tenía a un tío –Sam Wesson– sobre él. Se estaban besando. Las manos de Castiel estaban en el culo de Wesson y Wesson gemía, prácticamente en celo contra Castiel, sus dedos en el cabello de Castiel. 

Por un largo, doloroso momento, se sintió como si el corazón de Dean le dejara de latir. Tenía problemas para respirar. Así que era verdad. Todo era cierto. 

Debe haber hecho algún ruido ya que Castiel terminó el beso y volvió su cabeza. 

Castiel se quedó completamente inmóvil. Sus miradas se encontraron y el ruido de la fiesta pareció desvanecerse. El corazón de Dean martilleaba en sus oídos. 

“Oye, eres Dean Winchester.” 

Dean se obligó a apartar los ojos de Castiel para mirar a Wesson. Casi se echó a reír, aunque diversión no era la emoción que sentía mientras miraba al chico. Se imaginó que la única persona que lo habría reconocido en los Estados Unidos sería Wesson. 

“Sí, ¿y tú eres?” Dean sabía que estaba siendo desagradable y no le importaba. Él nunca había afirmado que fuera una buena persona, y no iba a empezar a hacerlo por el bien de este idiota. 

“Este es Sam Wesson, mi novio,” dijo Castiel, poniendo un brazo alrededor de Wesson. 

Tragando, Dean miró la mano en la cadera de Wesson antes de levantar los ojos a la cara de Castiel. Expresaba muy poco. No podía leer a Castiel en absoluto, y eso dolía. No se suponía que iba a ser así. Cuando imaginó –soñó– ver a Castiel de nuevo, él nunca pensó que sería así. Castiel no se suponía que iba a mirarlo con desinterés y tener a algún bronceado gigante apretado contra él. 

Dean pegó una sonrisa en su rostro. “Mucho gusto. ¿Puedo robar a Castiel por un minuto?” 

Wesson le dirigió una mirada curiosa, pero asintió con la cabeza y salió de la cocina. Cuando Wesson lo pasó, Dean contuvo el aliento: olía a la colonia de Castiel. 

Cerró la puerta tras Wesson y se giró. 

El rostro de Castiel permaneció impasible. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” 

Dean no sabía qué decir. No se suponía que debiera estar aquí. Lisa pensaba que estaba en el centro de entrenamiento con el equipo. Chelsea tenía un juego en el Día de San Esteban, y seguro como el infierno que no se suponía que él estuviese en los Estados Unidos el día anterior. El entrenador lo mataría si se enterara. Y Castiel no se veía exactamente feliz de verlo. Todo lo que había planeado decir parecía estúpido ahora. Castiel había seguido adelante. A Castiel no le importa una mierda más. Castiel tenía un nuevo y radiante novio. 

“Es bueno verte también, Cas.” 

Castiel desvió la mirada. “Dean–” 

“Es bueno saber que todavía recuerdas mi nombre.” Su tono estaba volviéndose desagradable, pero Dean no podía parar. Era jodidamente doloroso. Todos estos meses, él había estado hecho un desastre, continuando en movimiento sin que realmente le importe, pero aparentemente Castiel estaba muy jodidamente feliz. “Wow, Eres rápido. Pensé que pasaría por lo menos un año antes de que empezaras a „amar‟ a alguien más.” 

Castiel seguía sin mirarlo. “¿Cómo está Lisa?” 

“Ella está bien. Tenemos un hijo, Ben.” 

“Felicidades,” Castiel dijo enérgicamente, caminando hacia la puerta. “Me tengo que ir. Sam me espera–” 

Dean le agarró el brazo. 

Los músculos de Castiel se endurecieron bajo su mano. 

“Déjame ir,” Castiel dijo, con voz uniforme. 

“¿Lo amas?” 

Castiel miró a la puerta cerrada. “Sí.” 

“Eres un mentiroso.” Agarró el hombro de Castiel y le dio la vuelta. “¡Son putas mentiras!” 

El rostro de Castiel era inescrutable, sus músculos rígidos bajo su tacto. 

“Estoy en una buena relación. Déjame ser.” 

Dean apretó con más fuerza. “Mírame a los ojos y dime que lo amas. Y me iré y nunca regresaré.” 

Castiel apretó la mandíbula. “Él es todo lo que siempre quise en un novio.” 

“Eso no es lo que pregunté.” 

Castiel lo miró a los ojos y dijo: “Lo amo. Ya te superé. Ya no te amo más.” 

Dean aspiró una bocanada de aire. Se sentía mal del estómago. 

“Pruébalo,” susurró, odiándose un poco a sí mismo por ser tan patético. 

“¿Cómo se supone que voy a probarlo?” 

“Abrázame. Y yo lo sabré. Siempre lo supe.” 

Alguna emoción cruzó el rostro de Castiel. “Eso es estúpido.” 

“Demuéstralo, entonces,” Dean repitió, más firme en esta ocasión. 

“Si estás diciendo la verdad, no tienes nada que ocultar, ¿verdad?” 

Castiel no se movió. 

“¿O lo tienes?” Dean dijo, levantando las cejas. 

Apretando los labios, Castiel levantó los brazos y los puso flojamente a su alrededor antes de dejarlo ir rápidamente –pero Dean agarró su camisa. “Un abrazo de verdad. ¿O tienes miedo?” 

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Castiel tiró acercándolo y lo abrazó tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. A Dean no le importó: se derritió contra Castiel, en él, queriendo escalar en él, arrastrarse bajo su piel y nunca soltarlo. Maldiciendo otra vez, Castiel lo apretó con más fuerza, y Dios, el olor de Castiel, sus brazos alrededor suyo, su fuerza –se sentía tan bien, correcto y perfecto en tantos niveles que se sentía drogado. Se había sentido frío por tanto tiempo. Él se sentía cálido ahora. Cálido, acariciado y amado. 

“Bebé,” Castiel graznó, besando la frente de Dean y luego su mejilla, su respiración inestable y desigual. 

Dean sonrió –Castiel no le había llamado así en años. “Te extrañé” susurró, cerrando los ojos y apoyándose con entusiasmo en el tacto mientras Castiel besaba su cara. “Tanto.” 

“Lo sé,” dijo Castiel, arrastrando sus labios por la mejilla de Dean e inhalando profundamente. Parecía no estar llevándolo mejor que Dean: tan hambriento de contacto. Y Dios, que él había estado hambriento de esto. Tan hambriento que a veces sentía como si la necesidad estuviera royendo un agujero dentro de su alma. 

Dean suspiró cuando Castiel besó la comisura de su boca, luego la otra. Sus labios se separaron. “Dime que me amas.” 

“Cosita egoísta,” dijo Castiel, pero su voz estaba tan llena de afecto que Dean se sintió cálido hasta los pies. 

“Dilo,” exigió, enterrando una mano en el cabello de Castiel. Había crecido más largo de como Castiel normalmente lo usaba. 

“Te amo,” Castiel dijo con voz ronca, acariciando su mejilla. “Te amo.” 

Dean sonrió, sintiéndose más que un poco mareado. “Ves, tú eres mío,” él susurró. “No suyo.” 

Castiel se puso rígido. Luego maldijo entre dientes, se apartó de él y lo miró. “¿De qué va todo esto, Dean? ¡Eres como un maldito perro en el pesebre! No soy tu posesión. Tengo a Sam ahora–” 

“Dijiste que me amabas. ¡Acabas de decirlo!” 

La mandíbula de Castiel se tensó. Sacudió la cabeza. “Eso no cambia nada–” 

“¿Por qué?” Dean gruñó. “¡No lo necesitas! Tú me amas, y yo te amo–” 

“Deja de decir eso,” Castiel espetó. “Tú no me amas.” 

Dean se echó a reír. “Gracias por informármelo. Tal vez tú me puede decir por qué me siento tan como la mierda sin ti, entonces.” 

Suspirando, Castiel se pasó una mano por el pelo y se alejó. “Yo no sé qué estás haciendo aquí. No hay un jodido punto. Tú tienes tu vida, tu familia, tu hijo. No hay lugar para mí en tu vida –realmente nunca lo hubo–” 

“Lo hay.” 

“No lo quiero,” Castiel dijo en voz baja. Se oía cansado. “No puedes darme lo que yo quiero.” 

“¿Y Wesson puede?” 

“Sí, él puede.” Castiel lo miró. “No te amo como a un hermano o un amigo. Deseo cosas.” 

Las mejillas de Dean se calentaron. “Lo sé,” él dijo, un poco torpemente. “No soy idiota. Lo entiendo.” 

“No, no pareces entenderlo,” Castiel sacó fuera. “Quiero besarte. Quiero besarte por todas partes. Quiero dejar chupones sobre todo tu cuerpo. Quiero empujarte debajo de mí, separar tus piernas y poner mi polla en ti–” 

“¡Para con eso!” Dean dijo, ruborizándose. 

Castiel se rió, un sonido amargo y áspero que cortaba a través de él. 

“Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quería decir.” Y antes de que Dean pudiera decir nada, se fue.


	11. La propuesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí :( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.

Se sintió como si la cena duró por siempre. 

Castiel estaba medio-tentado a irse temprano, pero no quería que pareciera como que huía de Dean –que era cómo iba a ser interpretado por su primo y Magnus. Por no hablar de que despertaría las sospechas de Sam. Ya era bastante malo que Sam estuviera desconcertado por la presencia de Dean y no parara de hablar de él: Sam era un poco fan. Habría sido gracioso si no fuera Dean. 

Dean. 

Castiel miró al otro extremo de la mesa. Dean estaba mirando su plato con una expresión profundamente contemplativa en su rostro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? 

Al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijo, Castiel se obligó a alejar la mirada. 

Encontró a Alexander estudiándolo con atención, un pequeño ceño entre sus cejas. Magnus le susurró algo al oído y el ceño fruncido de Alexander desapareció. Alexander sonrió irónicamente a su novio y negó con la cabeza, tocando el cuello del Magnus con sus dedos. Magnus le sonrió. 

Castiel apartó la mirada. A veces ver a Alexander y a su novio era más que un poco incómodo. Estaba feliz por su primo –él era quien le había dicho a Alexander que fuera a por ello– y sin embargo... 

La mirada de Castiel cayó sobre otra pareja, sentada frente a él: un hombre pálido de pelo oscuro y un chico de ojos verdes asombrosamente guapo. No los conocía demasiado bien, sólo sus nombres: Severus y Harry. 

“No seas tan aguafiestas,” Harry le dijo al otro hombre, rodando sus ojos. “No te haría daño usar una sonrisa de vez en cuando.” Sonrió ampliamente a su compañero de rostro severo. “¿Ves? No es tan difícil.” 

Severus le dio al rubio una mirada poco impresionada, pero la forma en que sus oscuros ojos se quedaron en la cara sonriente de Harry lo traicionaba. La pareja parecía extraña y sin nada en común, pero al mismo tiempo, perfectos el uno para el otro –Simplemente correcto. 

Contra su voluntad, los ojos de Castiel se sintieron atraídos a Dean de nuevo. 

Esta vez se encontró con Dean mirándolo. 

Dean le dirigió una mirada significativa e inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta. 

Apretando los labios, Castiel negó con la cabeza. Él ya había dicho todo lo que había que decir. No había nada más que hablar. Y si Castiel era completamente honesto, no confiaba en sí mismo para estar a solas con Dean y seguir diciendo no. Su resolución no existía cuando Dean lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes y susurraba su nombre. Castiel había pensado –deseado– que la entrada de Sam en su vida lo hubiera cambiado, pero se había equivocado. En el momento en que había visto a Dean en la cocina, el primer impulso de Castiel había sido empujar a Sam lejos, como si hubiera sido atrapado haciendo trampa, lo que era ridículo. Dean no era nada para él, nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería. Castiel tenía un novio ahora, y el nombre de su novio no era Dean. El nombre de su novio era Sam. 

Castiel miró al joven que estaba sentado junto a él. Sam sonrió. Castiel logró una sonrisa en respuesta. Cuando había conocido a Sam hace dos meses, suponía que sería sólo una aventura de una noche, una de muchas. 

Castiel hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento. En ese momento, él había estado dispuesto a follarse a cada chico guapo que viniera a él. Había querido demostrarse a sí mismo que aún podía hacerlo. Había querido demostrarse a sí mismo que podía seguir adelante. Había querido probarse que él no era el hombre de ojos apagados que veía en el espejo. 

Pero una noche se había convertido en dos, luego tres, luego una semana, y así sucesivamente, y Castiel descubrió que le gustaba Sam. Era guapo, pero también era agradable y con los pies en la tierra. Comparado con el temperamento y la actitud exigente de Dean, Sam era un santo. Sam era amable y sin complicaciones. Sam era todo lo que Dean no era. Sam era todo lo que Castiel quería en un novio. Y Sam lo quería a él. 

“¿... Castiel? ¡Castiel!” 

Castiel se estremeció. Cierto. Sam. “¿Qué?” 

Los ojos grises de Sam estaban llenos de confusión. “¿Qué pasa contigo? No estabas escuchando.” 

“Yo estaba,” dijo Castiel. “Yo…” 

Dean ya no estaba más en su asiento. Estaba junto a la puerta que conducía a los dormitorios. Captó la mirada de Castiel antes de desaparecer de la vista. 

Castiel vaciló, dividido entre el sentido común y el deseo de ir tras él. 

Maldita sea. Era una batalla perdida. 

Él murmuró una excusa y siguió a Dean fuera de la habitación, sintiendo la desaprobadora mirada de Alexander a su espalda. 

Dean le estaba esperando en una de las habitaciones de invitados, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Había una extraña expresión en su rostro: una mezcla de determinación y algo más. 

“Dijiste que no tenías un lugar en mi vida porque yo no puedo darte lo deseas,” dijo Dean sin preámbulos. “¿Y qué si puedo?” 

“¿Qué?” 

Dean levantó la barbilla. “¿Qué si puedo? ¿Qué pasa si... ¿Qué pasa si te dejo besarme en donde sea que quieras?” 

Castiel lo miró fijamente. “No puedes estar hablando en serio. Yo no necesito tu lástima.” 

“No tiene nada que ver con la lástima. Yo creo que es bastante justo: te doy algo que quieres, y me das algo que quiero.” 

Castiel se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Mierda, en realidad hablas en serio.” Él se pasó una mano por el pelo. “No puedo jodidamente creerte.” 

“¿Por qué?” La voz de Dean era tranquila y racional, como si Castiel fuera el que estuviera diciendo cosas ridículas. “Sólo piensa en ello y tiene todo el sentido.” Su expresión se suavizó. “Sabes lo mucho que significas para mí. No me daría asco si me besas a veces. Si significa que puedo mantenerte, lo haré felizmente.” 

“Eso es–Eso es jodidamente una locura.” 

Dean se veía tan terco como siempre. “No lo es. Me gusta cuando me tocas. No me daría asco.” 

Castiel soltó una carcajada dura. “¿Y crees que sería suficiente para mí? ¿Qué tú no sientas asco? ¿Qué pudieras soportarlo estoicamente? ¿De verdad, Dean?” 

Una multitud de emociones cruzaron el rostro de Dean hasta que se establecieron en una clara expresión de determinación. 

Dean caminó hacia él. 

“No,” Castiel logró decir antes de que Dean le agarrara la cara, se parara en puntas de pies y presionara sus labios juntos. 

Castiel era más fuerte y más grande que él. Él podría empujarlo fácilmente. 

Y aún así, no podía. 

Los labios de Dean eran muy suaves y regordetes –y de Dean. De su Dean. Castiel no pudo resistirse. No pudo luchar contra sí mismo. Sus labios se movieron. Fue un momento robado, algo jodido y sin esperanza, pero todos los años de mirarlo y anhelarlo lo habían despojado de su control y él volcó todo en el beso. Todo lo que no podía decir y todo lo que sentía. 

Dean no devolvió el beso. Estaba completamente quieto, solo permitiéndolo, y la furia creció en Castiel, una rabia diferente a todo lo que alguna vez había experimentado antes. Castiel endureció el beso hasta el punto de causar moretones. Él forzó los labios de Dean abiertos y metió su lengua dentro de la caverna cálida y húmeda de su boca, el beso convirtiéndose en obsceno y sucio. Él quería escandalizarlo. Quería hacerle daño. Quería causarle repulsión. 

Pero Dean no lo empujó lejos. Lo tomó todo, confiando en él. 

Y eso le hizo detenerse. 

Castiel arrancó sus labios e inclinó su frente contra la de Dean, respirando entrecortadamente. Maldito seas. 

Sintió a Dean tocar su pelo y luego acunar su cara suavemente. 

Castiel se apartó para mirarlo. 

El rostro de Dean estaba enrojecido, con una expresión un poco desconcertada, pero él no parecía disgustado. Se humedeció los labios. “¿Te gustó?” 

Castiel se echó a reír. Se deslizó al suelo, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos y se rió, y se rió, y se rió. Era un sonido horrible, como si su garganta hubiera sido cortada, pero él no podía parar. Se sentía vacío. Desilusionado. No sabía que es lo que había esperado. Desde luego, no había esperado que Dean se diera repentinamente cuenta de que era gay después de un beso, pero... 

Pero a lo mejor lo había hecho. Un idiota. Un puto idiota. 

Dean se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. “Cas –Lo lamento.” 

Castiel no dijo nada. 

Dean apoyó la mejilla contra el hombro de Castiel. “Te amo,” él susurró con voz tensa por la emoción. 

Castiel cerró los ojos. “No.” 

Dean envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura de Castiel. “No puedes decir que no lo sienta solo porque yo no te quiera de esa manera. Yo–” Su voz se espesó. “Te amo en todas las formas que importan. Te amo tanto que me asusta jodidamente.” Su voz cayó, volviéndose apenas audible. “No debería amarte más que a Ben y a Lisa.” 

“No seas tonto. No me amas más que a ellos.” 

La carcajada que dejó los labios de Dean era extraña. “Ben tenía ojos azules y cabello oscuro al nacer ¿sabías? Lisa me dijo que el color de ojos y cabello podría cambiar, pero yo no lo creí. Pero entonces empezaron a cambiar y yo... yo estaba tan decepcionado. Me sentí tan mal por ello, no tienes ni idea. Traté de ocultarlo de Lisa, no quería molestarla, pero de alguna manera lo supo y ella estaba tan enloquecida. Tuvimos una gran pelea. Ella me gritó que yo debería haberte dejado que me follaras si quería un hijo que se pareciera a ti.” 

Cristo. 

“No es para nada como lo imaginaba,” Dean dijo en voz baja contra su hombro. Sus dedos jugaban con los botones de la camisa de Castiel. “Solía pensar que tener una familia sería increíble, pero– pero no lo es. El bebé llora todo el tiempo, y Lisa... hemos estado peleando de vez en cuando. Acerca de pequeñas cosas, cosas como que nosotros pensamos que el otro dijo algo y lo tomamos de forma equivocada –cosas pequeñas como esas, pero últimamente ha sido peor. Mucho peor. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué. Todo se siente mal y sin sentido, ¿sabes? Suena horrible, pero a veces... a veces me gustaría que ambos desaparecieran. Y entonces me siento como un hijo de puta.” 

Castiel puso una mano sobre la de Dean y le acarició los nudillos. 

Suspirando, Dean entrelazó sus dedos juntos. 

Castiel se quedó mirando fijamente a la alfombra, preguntándose cómo una persona que nunca podría ser verdaderamente suya, podría sentirse tan bien. El simple hecho de sostener la mano de Dean era muchísimo más satisfactorio de lo que debería ser. Se ajustaba perfectamente a la suya. 

Estaban casi en silencio, sacando los ruidos lejanos que llegaban de más lejos al final del pasillo, y sería tan fácil pretender que el mundo exterior existiera. Durante un tiempo. Y ese era el problema. Sólo podía ser por un tiempo. 

“Vuelve conmigo,” Dean susurró de repente. “Por favor.” 

“No puedo. Nunca funcionaría.” 

Dean le apretó la mano. “Nosotros haremos que funcione.” 

Castiel sonrió sin humor. “¿Cómo?” 

Dean no respondió de inmediato. “Te gusta besarme, ¿verdad?” 

Castiel parpadeó lentamente antes de mirar la cabeza de Dean en su hombro. 

Dean parecía un poco incómodo, un leve rubor en sus pómulos, pero encontró la mirada de Castiel con firmeza. “Lo digo en serio. Vuelve y haré todo lo posible para hacerte feliz.” 

Castiel abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de que pudiera finalmente hablar. “Todo,” dijo rotundamente. 

Dean asintió, mordiéndose el labio. “Dentro de lo razonable,” dijo, avergonzado. 

“Dentro de lo razonable,” Castiel repitió. 

Dean le dio una mirada cautelosa. “¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo?” 

“¿No puedes adivinarlo?” 

Dean levantó la cabeza del hombro de Castiel y se enderezó. “Mira,” dijo, sin dejar ir la mano de Castiel. 

“Mira,” Dean dijo de nuevo. “Yo sé que puede sonar loco, pero sólo piensa al respecto. Puedes pretender ser „feliz‟ con ese tipo todo lo que quieras, pero no va a durar. Traté de mentir, también. Fingí estar feliz por el bienestar de Lisa y a veces lo logré, pero era agotador y me hizo sentir aún más como la mierda. No eres feliz. Si realmente estuvieras contento con él, no me tocarías de la forma en que lo hiciste.” La voz de Dean se suavizó, una expresión de confusión y pregunta se reflejó en su rostro. “Incluso no me mirarías de la forma en que lo haces.” 

Castiel no quería ni saberlo. “Dean–” 

“No, escúchame,” Dean dijo, apretando su mano y mirándolo a los ojos. “Yo te puedo hacer feliz. Puedo. Lo haré, o al menos daré mi mayor esfuerzo intentándolo. No tiene por qué ser todo o nada. Podemos hacerlo funcionar.” 

Maldiciendo, Castiel liberó su mano y se paró. Odiaba que una parte él quería aceptar lo que sea que Dean le estaba ofreciendo, sin importarle cuán loco y poco realista era. 

“Nunca funcionaría,” dijo Castiel. 

“¿Por qué?” Dean sonaba frustrado ahora. 

“Porque eres heterosexual,” Castiel dijo entre dientes. “Quizás pienses que el sexo no es importante, pero lo es. Es importante. No quiero que me dejes que te toquetee por lástima.” 

Dean hizo un ruido frustrado y se puso de pie también. Dio un paso más cerca de Castiel, por lo que estaban casi pecho contra pecho. “No es lástima, tonto,” Dean dijo, tomando la mano de Castiel y levantándola hasta su mejilla. Giró la cabeza para besar la palma de Castiel. 

Castiel se puso rígido. 

“Me gusta,” Dean dijo, viéndose un poco avergonzado. “Me gusta cuando me tocas. Sí, claro, no me gusta de esa manera, pero lo disfruto. Siempre disfruto tener tus manos sobre mí. Y cuando recién me besaste... No voy a negar fue extraño –lo fue– pero... pero me gustó. Me gustó, ¿de acuerdo?” 

Castiel lo miró fijamente. “¿Cómo puede gustarte, pero no de esa manera? Fue un beso. O te gusta de esa manera o no te gusta.” 

Dean se encogió de hombros, pasando su mano por el pelo. “Es–es difícil explicar. Sabes que me encanta cuando me abrazas. Me siento bien, casi como si estuviera drogado.” 

“Eso no es raro,” dijo Castiel. “Los abrazos animan a tu cuerpo a liberar oxitocina, lo que disminuye el nivel de–” 

“Sí, está bien,” Dean dijo con una sonrisa afectuosa y rodando los ojos. “Pero ese no es el punto. Cuando me abrazas, se siente bien, pero todavía siento como que quisiera más, ¿sabes? Como si quisiera que te metas debajo de mi piel, dentro mío.” 

Castiel aspiro aire, toda su sangre corriendo hacia el sur. Su polla se puso dura como una roca, espesándose con necesidad, su corazón latiéndole en el pecho. 

Dean se puso rojo carmesí y sonrió torcidamente. “Está bien, eso sonaba mucho mejor en mi cabeza.” Se frotó la parte trasera del cuello. “De todos modos, yo... es por eso que, como que me gustó cuando me besaste. Yo no estaba solo soportándolo. No me excita, pero se siente bien, y no me importaría en lo absoluto si lo hicieras de nuevo.” La mirada de Dean cayó a los labios de Castiel por un momento antes de que mirara a otro lado, rascándose tras la oreja con el pulgar. “No es lástima, lo juro.” 

“¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás sugiriendo?” 

“Volvamos y voy a tratar de darte todo lo que normalmente esperarías de una relación.” 

“Todo excepto sexo,” dijo Castiel. 

“Bueno,” Dean dijo, cambiando de un pie al otro y mirando a cualquier sitio menos a Castiel. “Sí. Si estás caliente, supongo que podrías levantarte a alguien –a veces. Pero aparte de eso, te daré todo lo que necesites.” 

Castiel no sabía si reír o llorar. “Hay una diferencia entre tener relaciones sexuales con alguien que amas y follar a alguien a quien no.” 

Los labios de Dean se fruncieron brevemente. “Entonces no hay mucha diferencia entre una aventura de una noche y Wesson, ¿verdad?” 

Eso fue un golpe bajo, pero Dean tenía un punto. De hecho, Castiel estaba teniendo problemas por encontrar fallas en la lógica de Dean. 

Pero había una cosa que Dean había dejado de mencionar. 

“¿Qué hay de Lisa?” Preguntó Castiel. “¿Qué va a decir al respecto?” 

Por primera vez, Dean parecía inseguro. No por mucho tiempo, sin embargo. “Ella es inteligente. Sabe lo importante que eres para mí, siempre lo hizo. Ella sabe que yo te amo más.” 

Castiel negó con la cabeza. “¿De verdad crees que ella estaría bien con eso?” ¿Cómo podía Dean ser tan ingenuo? Ninguna mujer estaría feliz de compartir su pareja con otra persona, incluso si la relación era mayormente inocente. 

“Creo que lo estaría,” dijo Dean. “Además, nada cambiaría para ella.” Le dedicó a Castiel una sonrisa torcida. “Apuesto a que ella incluso se alegraría de tenerte de regreso. Ella no tiene mucha paciencia conmigo cuando estoy con un ánimo de perros.” 

Castiel no sonrió. Él lo miró por un momento antes de tocar la barbilla de Dean e inclinar su cara hacia arriba. “¿Tú comprendes lo que estás ofreciendo?” 

Dean tragó. “Sí, lo hago.” Se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra los de Castiel. 

Castiel se tensó, su cuerpo apretado por la necesidad. 

“Lo quiero,” Dean dijo suavemente. “Vamos. Besame.” Rozó sus labios de nuevo. 

El control de Castiel se desmoronó. Tiró de él contra sí y chupó el labio de Dean. El cuerpo de Dean seguía rígido contra el suyo, pero sus labios se abrieron de buena gana. La lengua de Castiel acarició el interior de la boca de Dean y Dean hizo un pequeño ruidito sorprendido. 

Con una increíble fuerza de voluntad, Castiel se obligó a retroceder un poco. 

Dean lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía un poco desconcertado de nuevo. 

“¿Estás bien?” Dijo Castiel y no reconoció su propia voz. 

Dean sonrió débilmente y asintió. 

“¿Estás seguro?” 

Dean volvió a asentir y se pasó la lengua por el labio. 

Gimiendo, Castiel cogió esa lengua y chupó de ella. Dean hizo ese pequeño jadeo suave de nuevo, sus manos agarrando los hombros de Castiel con fuerza. Él no besó a Castiel en respuesta, solo tomándolo y dejando que Castiel hiciera lo que quisiera con su boca, y era más excitante de lo que tenía derecho a ser. Castiel empujó su lengua en la caverna de la boca de Dean y tiró de él con más fuerza, besándolo más profundo, hambriento e insaciable. Dios, él lo deseaba. Quería empujar a Dean sobre la cama, rasgar su ropa y besarlo en todas partes. Quería chuparle la polla y hacerlo rogar para que lo toque. Quería poner su polla en Dean y follarlo sobre el colchón, lo deseaba tanto que apenas podía pensar. Profundizó aún más en Dean, su boca cada vez más insistente mientras que el deseo amenazaba con devorarlo. Él estaba temblando literalmente, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. No podía controlar su cuerpo en absoluto. Sentía como que algo se había roto dentro de él, ahora que había besado a Dean una vez – no podía frenarse a sí mismo de hacerlo otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. Dios, quería tenerlo. Necesitaba tomarlo. 

Alguien se aclaró la garganta. 

Maldita sea. 

Respirando con dificultad, Castiel arrancó sus labios alejándose. 

“Castiel.” 

Alexander estaba de pie en la puerta. Su rostro era mayormente inexpresivo, pero Castiel conocía bien a su primo. 

“Sam ha estado buscándote,” dijo Alexander. 

Castiel se estremeció, una oleada de vergüenza y culpa bañándolo. Joder. Se había olvidado completamente de Sam. 

Aún dolorosamente excitado, asintió enérgicamente y se movió para dejar la habitación, pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo. 

Dean buscó su rostro. “¿Te veré en Londres, verdad?” dijo, inseguro. 

Castiel se quedó mirando a los hinchados labios de Castiel –hinchados por sus besos– y luego a los ojos verdes que tanto amaba. 

“Castiel, no hagas esto,” Alexander dijo con calma. 

Dean lo miró por encima del hombro de Castiel antes de mirar hacia atrás a Castiel. “Cas–” 

“Ve a casa,” Castiel dijo, empujando sus temblorosas manos en los bolsillos. “Necesito pensar.” 

Dean abrió la boca para discutir, pero pareció pensarlo mejor. Acercándose, abrazó a Castiel. “Te amo,” susurró, sólo para sus oídos. “Recuerda eso.” 

Castiel asintió y se permitió dejar caer un casto beso en la frente de Dean. 

Pero, por supuesto, Dean no estaba teniendo nada de eso. Se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Tomó todo el autocontrol de Castiel contenerse para no profundizarlo. 

“Te veo pronto,” Dean dijo, alejándose. Él sonrió y dedicó a Castiel una larga mirada, extrañamente hambrienta, antes de salir. 

“No digas nada,” Castiel dijo cuando él y su primo quedaron a solas.   
“Sé lo que vas a decir y tienes razón. Yo no debería hacerlo.” 

Alexander dejó escapar un suspiro. “Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Ese chico va a romper tu corazón de nuevo si lo dejas.” 

Castiel se encontró con esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos y sonrió sin alegría. “Lo sé.”


	12. Desilusionado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí :( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.

“Muy bien, ¿qué está pasando?” Sam dijo tan pronto como regresaron a la casa de Castiel. 

Castiel se quitó la camisa y se volvió hacia Sam. No se molestó en fingir ignorancia; sólo un idiota no se habría dado cuenta de lo callado que había estado durante el viaje a casa, y Sam no era idiota. 

“Puedes decirme lo que sea,” dijo Sam, sus ojos grises amables y preocupados. 

Castiel miró su rostro intensamente atractivo. Entonces él agarró el brazo de Sam y lo jaló más cerca. Sam hizo un ruido sorprendido que fue tragado por la boca de Castiel. Castiel lo besó duro, tratando de sentir algo –cualquier cosa. Sam gimió y le devolvió el beso, deslizando sus manos bajo la camisa de Castiel, y él sintió– 

Se sentía mal. Se sentía mal, y sucio, como si él estuviera engañándolo a Dean, lo que era tan ridículo que hacía enojar a Castiel. Enojado con Dean, pero sobre todo enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Por qué los besos que Dean había permitido que él tomara se habían sentido mucho mejor que los apasionados besos de Sam? No tenía sentido. Le gustaba Sam. Quería amarlo. Sam era el novio perfecto que cualquier hombre gay podría desear. 

No era Dean. 

Castiel se sacudió el pensamiento. Había estado lo suficientemente contenido con Sam hasta que Dean había aparecido. Podría contentarse con Sam de nuevo. Sólo tenía que intentarlo en vez de suspirar por algo que nunca podría realmente tener. 

Sam rió sin aliento cuando Castiel lo empujó hacia la cama. 

Al menos físicamente aún podría sentir lo que su mente y su corazón no podían. Se las arregló para tener una erección, y se las arregló para mantenerse duro hasta empujarse dentro de Sam. 

Entonces, todo salió mal: el pelo largo y brillante de Sam se veía rubio y mas corto, su piel más pálida y más suave, su cuerpo más delgado, y luego era Dean mirando hacia arriba hacia él con confianza. Y algo se rompió dentro de él, su polla hinchándose, su sangre quemando. 

Después, Castiel apenas podía recordar el sexo. Recordaba el deseo, el amor y la desgarradora ansiedad corriendo por su sangre. Recordaba el nombre que salió de sus labios cuando él se corrió. No fue el de Sam. 

Por un largo, tenso momento, no hubo ningún sonido en absoluto. 

Entonces Sam lo empujó antes de sentarse y alcanzar su ropa. 

Castiel se giró sobre su espalda, sintiéndose como el mayor idiota del planeta. 

“Deberías habérmelo dicho,” dijo Sam secamente, parándose para subirse los jeans. “Deberías haberme dicho que estabas jodidamente enamorado de alguien más. Entonces yo no estaría tan...” Él se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Deberías habérmelo dicho.” 

“Yo no creí que importara.” 

Sam comenzó a abotonarse la camisa, sus movimientos rígidos, tiesos. “Importa,” dijo. “Si yo hubiera sabido que era sólo un reemplazo para ti, no habría sido tan estúpido como para –para...” 

Castiel se deshizo del condón. “Lo siento.” 

“Correcto. Lo lamentas.” 

Castiel se levantó de la cama y le puso una mano en el hombro a Sam. “Realmente lo hago,” dijo en voz baja. “Sé mejor que nadie cuánto esto apesta. Él es heterosexual y nunca va a ser realmente mío.” 

Una risa sin humor dejó la garganta de Sam. “Justo ahora no puedo realmente sentir pena por ti.” Se dio la vuelta, sus labios torcidos en una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca. “Pensé que eras el indicado para mí, sabes.” 

El dolor desenmascarado en los ojos de Sam trajo una nueva ola de culpa, arrepentimiento y resentimiento por la injusticia de todo. “Quería que esto funcione,” dijo Castiel. “Eres el tipo de hombre que siempre quise para un compañero: agradable, y desinteresado, y–” 

“Pero no soy él,” dijo Sam. 

Castiel desvió la mirada. “Eres mejor persona que él.” 

“Pero no soy él.” 

Castiel se quedó en silencio. 

Con su mandíbula apretada, Sam asintió y se volvió hacia la puerta. 

“Traté de enamorarme de ti,” dijo Castiel. “Pensé que tal vez si pudiera hacerlo de alguien–” 

“No.” 

“–Serías tú. Si yo pudiera elegir,” 

“Pero no puedes,” dijo Sam con fuerza. “Y tampoco puedo yo.” Le dio un débil intento de sonrisa. “Pero al menos sé que no debo enamorarme de un chico heterosexual. Buena suerte con eso” Y se fue. 

Sam no azotó la puerta a su salida. 

Dean lo habría hecho. 

Castiel se sentó en la cama deshecha y enterró su cara entre las manos. Maldita sea, estaba cansado. Cansado de luchar contra esto. Cansado de obligarse a sentir lo que él no sentía. Cansado de suprimir las emociones que sí sentía. Lo había hecho por años. Él había tratado con encuentros de una sola noche, lo había intentado con una relación, había tratado de seguir   
adelante y vivir lejos sin Dean. Pero nada había funcionado, y en el fondo, sabía que nunca nada lo haría. 

“Te amo”. La voz suave y sincera de Dean susurrando en su mente. “No puedes decir que no lo sienta solo porque yo no te quiera de esa manera. Te amo en todas las formas que importan”. 

Castiel se mordió el interior de la mejilla hasta que sintió el sabor amargo de su sangre.


	13. Lisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí :( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.

Lisa puso a su hijo en la cuna con tanto cuidado como pudo antes de enderezarse y limpiarse la frente. 

Miró su reloj y se sorprendió un poco al descubrir que solo era medianoche. Se sentía como si Ben hubiera estado llorando por horas hasta que finalmente se agotó y se durmió hace unos minutos. 

Bostezando, se puso una camiseta limpia y fue al baño. Dios, estaba exhausta. Sus brazos le dolían, la espalda le dolía, y solo pensar en un colchón suave hacía a sus entrañas cosquillear. Quizás debería haber escuchado a sus amigos y contratar una niñera a tiempo completo. 

Para cuando regresó al cuarto, Dean también había vuelto. Estaba sentado en la cama, con una sonrisa aturdida en el rostro. 

Lisa llegó a una repentina conclusión. No podía recordar la última vez que lo había visto sonreír tan ampliamente. 

“¿Buenas noticias?” dijo ella en voz calma, mirando el teléfono que él tenía agarrado en la mano. 

Dean la miró y sonrió. Y por un momento, Lisa se olvidó de su agotamiento, de las noches de insomnio, del dolor en la espalda, y sintió una sacudida de atracción. La emoción parecía extraña ahora. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella había sentido algo que no fuera irritación, resentimiento e ira? Últimamente todo lo que ellos parecían hacer era pelear y discutir. 

“Sí,” dijo, mirando nuevamente su teléfono. “Castiel acaba de llamar.” 

Su corazón le dio un vuelco. “¿Castiel?” 

“Sí.” Dean sonrió de nuevo, su cara llena de emoción y alegría. “Él va a regresar.” 

“Oh.” 

Dean saltó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. “Obviamente necesitará un par de semanas para hacerse cargo de las cosas y necesitará un...” Él frunció el ceño. “La Dra. Milton tiene el trabajo de Castiel ahora, sin embargo. Pero Castiel es mucho mejor que ella –seguramente la junta lo verá ¿y le devolverá el trabajo? Tal vez si hablo con del dueño del club–” 

Lisa negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. “No puedes estar hablando en serio. Fue elección de Castiel irse. La Dra. Milton es la médica principal del club ahora. No puedes hacer que la pobre mujer sea despedida sólo porque quieres que Castiel consiga su trabajo de nuevo.” 

Dean parpadeó un par de veces, como si ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido que lo que estaba contemplando pudiera ser algo malo. “Correcto,” dijo. “Tendré que pensar en algo más.” 

“No tienes que pensar en nada,” Lisa dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. “Castiel es un adulto, es un profesional muy respetado, y estoy segura de que es plenamente capaz de encontrar un buen trabajo sin tu ayuda.” 

“Ya sé eso,” Dean murmuró, frotándose la mano detrás de su cuello. “Obviamente. Sólo quería que él consiga su antiguo trabajo y estuviera con– ” Él se calló de golpe. 

“¿Y estuviera contigo todo el tiempo?” Lisa terminó en voz baja. 

Dean pasó de un pie al otro, viéndose incómodo y con algo de vergüenza. 

Pero no lo negó. 

Lisa se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando la cuna de Ben sin comprender. Dios, ya no estaba siquiera sorprendida. Y estaba demasiado cansada como para sentir ira o celos. La verdad sea dicha, una parte de ella se sentía aliviada. Se había alegrado cuando Castiel se había ido, pero no había tenido ni idea cuánto esto afectaría su relación con Dean, y no en un buen sentido. Había pasado un mes más o menos, desde antes del nacimiento del bebé, cuando Dean había hecho un esfuerzo por esconder de ella el que todavía se sentía como la mierda –no es que hubiera tenido demasiado éxito– pero después del nacimiento de Ben, las cosas sólo se   
habían puesto peor. El comportamiento desinteresado y malhumorado de Dean la volvía loca y ella a menudo terminaba deseando que Castiel estuviera allí para lidiar con él –porque ella no sabía cómo hacerlo y en ocasiones le resultaba difícil que le importe. Era bastante irónico que ella hubiera deseado que Castiel se fuera, pero ahora que lo tenía a Dean para ella sola, se sentía harta de todo y estaba bastante segura de que él sentía lo mismo. 

A veces no podía evitar preguntarse si Dean se lamentaba por la dirección que su vida había tomado. Y en sus momentos más débiles, el mismo pensamiento furtivamente aplicaba a ella. Dios, probablemente era la peor madre del mundo. 

Suspirando, Dean se sentó junto a ella. Sus hombros se rozaron. 

Ninguno de ellos miró al otro. 

“Yo,” Dean dijo después de un rato. Su tono era extraño. “Necesito decirte algo. Castiel... está enamorado de mí.” 

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Así que Castiel estaba realmente enamorado de Dean. A fin de cuentas, no era una sorpresa tan grande como podría haber sido. Sin dudas, el pensamiento había cruzado por su cabeza antes. A veces, cuando los había visto juntos, ella se lo había preguntado. Castiel siempre había sido ridículamente indulgente con Dean. Él soportaba la difícil personalidad de Dean con facilidad, aceptándolo por lo que era –algo con lo que incluso ella luchaba. 

“¿Es por eso que se fue?” Preguntó. 

“Sí.” 

“Está bien,” dijo ella con voz apagada. “¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora?” 

Dean no parecía ser capaz de mantener sus manos quietas. “Yo le hablé para que volviera. Le prometí que trataría de hacerlo feliz.” 

Lisa volvió la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. “¿Cómo puedes siquiera... Eres heterosexual –¡tienes una familia!” 

Dean apartó la mirada. “¿Y entonces, qué?” 

Ella parpadeó. “¿Y entonces, qué?” 

Su mandíbula se fijó en una línea terca. “Eso no significa que yo no pueda hacerlo feliz. Puedo, o al menos daré mi mayor esfuerzo intentándolo. Haré lo que sea para hacerlo feliz.” 

Lisa abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. Ella estaba completamente, totalmente, sin habla. 

“¿Lo que sea?” dijo ella alzando la voz. “¿Lo que sea?” 

“El bebé,” Dean dijo, mirando la cuna. 

Ella bajó la voz. “¿Estás demente? No puedes simplemente...” Ella dejó escapar una breve carcajada. “¿En serio? ¿Vas a acostarte con él para hacerlo feliz?” 

“No seas ridícula,” dijo, incómodo. 

“Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué?” Ella se burló. “Si él está enamorado de ti, él no va a querer solo tomar tú mano.” 

Lamiendo sus labios, Dean murmuró: “Yo sé eso. Por eso lo estoy hablando contigo.” 

Su estómago se apretó. “¿Qué?”   
“Obviamente no voy a tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre, pero quiero tratar de darle una relación normal, más o menos.” 

Sólo podía quedarse mirándolo. 

Él sonrió, mirando el teléfono en su mano. “No me veas así como si estuviera loco.” 

“Estás loco,” dijo Lisa. “Esto nunca funcionaría.” 

“Lo haría. Lo hará.” 

Lisa se frotó la sien. Dios, él le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza. En momentos como este, no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué todavía estaban juntos. Se sentía como que estuvieran hablando diferentes idiomas. “Muy bien, déjame entenderlo bien: le prometiste al hombre que está enamorado de ti hacerlo feliz, a pesar de que tienes una familia y eres hétero. Bien, no voy a preguntar cómo piensas lograr eso, pero ¿qué hay de mí y de Ben?” 

“¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?” Dean parecía genuinamente confuso. “Nada cambiaría para ti. Eres mi familia. Castiel es...” Él se apagó. 

¿Qué? 

La palabra se quedó atascada en su garganta. No estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta. Lo que se dijera no podría ser retirado. 

Una cobarde. Tal vez ella era una cobarde. 

“Mira...” Dean le tomó la mano. “Sé que esto debe ser extraño para ti, pero tú no tienes ninguna razón para sentirte amenazada –o celosa.” 

Lisa se echó a reír a carcajadas. 

“¿Qué?” se veía adorablemente desconcertado. 

“Dean, me sentí celosa y amenazada desde el primer día en que conocí a Castiel. Así que tienes razón de que nada va a cambiar para mí.” Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Joder, estaba enferma y cansada de ser una cobarde. “De hecho, no –algo sí cambió. Ya no tendré ninguna ilusión sobre que yo pueda llegar a venir primero para ti. Castiel podría estar del otro lado del océano, pero él todavía estaba aquí entre nosotros, como si nunca se hubiera ido. Admítelo: ¿a quién elegirías si tuvieras que elegir?” 

Una emoción cruzó su rostro. “Tú eres mi familia. Yo nunca   
abandonaría a mí hijo.” 

Su respuesta dolió. “Eso no es lo que yo pregunté.” 

Dean tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado. 

Ella liberó la mano de su agarre, un amargo pesar llenando su garganta. “Como pensaba.” 

Él le tocó el hombro. “Lisa–” 

“No” dijo ella. “Solo no lo digas.” 

“Yo– Yo te amo.” Él no sonaba demasiado seguro. 

Ella no estaba segura de creerlo. ¿Alguna vez la habría amado? ¿O fue solo el enamoramiento de un joven de dieciocho años? Habían sido tan jóvenes. Demonios, ellos todavía eran jóvenes –tan solo veintiún años– pero ella se sentía vieja. 

“Pero lo necesitas a él” dijo ella. “No a mí.” 

Su silencio lo decía a gritos, y Lisa negó con la cabeza, sintiendo el cansancio en sus huesos. “No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad? No estás pidiendo mi permiso. Me lo estás informando.” 

“No te estoy obligando a aceptar esto,” dijo, con la voz cortada. “Siempre hay una opción.” 

Ella levantó la mirada de nuevo para encontrar la suya. “Sí, la hay.” 

Pero algunas decisiones daban demasiado miedo. Ella no creía estar preparada para tomarlas –aún. 

“Necesito pensar” dijo ella. “No estoy segura de que pueda hacer esto –si quiero hacer esto. Pero tenemos un hijo. No podemos tomar decisiones precipitadas o...” Su voz engrosada y tuvo que tragarse el nudo en la garganta. ¿Cuándo todo se había puesto tan mal? 

Dean pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. “Lo siento,” dijo dentro de su cabello. “Lo siento por estar tan jodido. Desearía no estarlo.” 

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que él la abrazara, tratando de recordar los buenos tiempos. Ella no podía, y con toda honestidad, era en parte su culpa también. Ella no debería haberse quedado embarazada para retenerlo cuando él no estaba listo. Pero no se arrepentía de ello –porque a pesar de las noches sin dormir, a pesar del desorden en que estaban metidos, ella no podía imaginarse no teniendo a su bebé. 

“Está bien” dijo ella. “Vamos a tratar de hacerlo funcionar.” 

Él exhaló y la besó en la sien. “Gracias. Eres la mejor novia de todos los tiempos.” 

Lisa sonrió sombríamente. Tal vez esa fuera la solución. Ella se convertiría en la mejor novia del mundo. Ella sería tan increíble y comprensiva que Dean la adoraría. Tenía una ventaja sobre Castiel: Dean estaba atraído por ella. Para los hombres el sexo era importante, e incluso el apego extrañamente intenso de Dean por Castiel, no le haría sentirse atraído por un hombre. 

Podría hacer esto. Ella podría. A pesar de todo, ella no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su relación y a sus sueños. Dean era el padre de su hijo. Era el hombre que había elegido para sí misma. Ella no lo abandonaría sin luchar, al carajo con Castiel Lightwood. 

Lisa volteó la cabeza y rozó sus labios contra los de Dean. “Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvimos sexo,” murmuró, empujándolo sobre su espalda y subiendo a horcajadas sobre él. “Debes estar caliente.” Lisa lo besó, cerró los ojos y se dio esperanza, sin importar lo tonta que esa esperanza pudiera ser.


	14. Regreso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí :( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.

Inglaterra lo recibió con lluvia, pero Castiel se encontró sonriendo. Nunca pensó que echaría de menos el miserable clima Inglés. 

La reunión con los directores del Chelsea no duró mucho tiempo: había trabajado para el club por varios años, por lo que lo conocían bien y confiaban en él para siguiera desde donde lo había dejado. Castiel no había pensado que sería realmente capaz de conseguir su viejo empleo de vuelta, pero resultó que la doctora que lo había reemplazado quería cambiarse a un club de la principal liga alemana después del final de la temporada, y Castiel accedió a esperar hasta que la posición estuviera disponible de nuevo.   
Mientras tanto, él iba a ser responsable del centro de rehabilitación del club. 

Cuando la reunión terminó, Castiel encontró a sus pies llevándolo a los campos de entrenamiento. No había esperado que la reunión se llevara a cabo en el Centro Cobham de Entrenamiento, pero ahora que estaba allí, Castiel no pudo resistir la tentación de buscar a Dean. Había pasado casi un mes. 

La lluvia había cesado, y el aire estaba limpio y cargado de humedad. Castiel lo aspiraba mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el grupo de futbolistas en formación dentro del campo de juego. 

Parte de él todavía no podía creer que realmente había hecho esto – que realmente iba a volver a su vieja vida en Inglaterra. Tal vez era la decisión equivocada, pero estaba cansado. Cansado de luchar con esto.   
Cansado de huir. No tenía un maldito sentido. 

El corazón de Castiel empezó a latir más rápido cuando vio el familiar cabello rubio-oscuros. Dean estaba pasando a dos defensores, brillantemente veloz y ágil. Castiel casi había olvidado lo bueno que era. 

Como si hubiera sentido su mirada, Dean giró su cabeza. Él se detuvo, los ojos y los labios muy abiertos. Una hermosa sonrisa se extendía por su rostro y Castiel no podía evitar reflejarla. 

Y entonces Dean corría hacia él, el uniforme azul de entrenamiento pegado a su piel. Castiel intentó no quedarse mirándolo, pero era difícil. Dean podría ser un poco delgado, pero como la mayoría de los futbolistas, estaba en muy buena forma, sin ser voluminoso. Carajos, para Castiel era perfecto de pies a cabeza. 

Castiel apenas se mantuvo en pie cuando Dean chocó contra él. “Volviste,” respiró en el cuello de Castiel, abrazándolo con fuerza. 

“Volviste.” 

Muy consciente del entrenador y los otros futbolistas que los miraban con curiosidad, Castiel se permitió acariciar el pelo de Dean por un momento –sólo un momento– antes de retroceder y meter las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. La simple acción resultó mucho más difícil de lo que debería haber sido. 

“Sí,” él dijo tardíamente, con los ojos en el rostro radiante de Dean. 

Dean se acercó de nuevo. Castiel apretó sus manos en los bolsillos y le dio una mirada de advertencia. Quédate a unos cuantos pies alejado de mí. 

Dean frunció el ceño y miró a sus compañeros de equipo antes de volver su mirada a Castiel. “¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?” 

“¡Castiel!” Otro futbolista corrió hacia ellos. Loki Winchester. “¡Estás de vuelta! Quiero decir– ¿estás de vuelta?”   
Castiel le sonrió y le estrechó la mano. No compartía la opinión de Dean sobre que Loki era la reencarnación del diablo; Dean no era exactamente un ángel el mismo. 

“Sí,” dijo. “Por el momento, voy a ser el médico a cargo del centro de rehabilitación. Reemplazaré a la Dra. Milton cuando ella se mude a Munich en el verano.” 

“¡Genial!” Loki tocó el brazo de Castiel, sonriendo. “Se te ha extrañado mucho, Doctor.” 

“Winchester, Winchester– ¡Ambos vuelvan en este instante!” gritó el entrenador. 

“Sí, regresa al entrenamiento,” Dean dijo ceñudo a su hermano. 

Loki lo ignoró, su mirada todavía en Castiel. “Estoy muy contento de que hayas regresado, Castiel,” dijo acariciando el brazo de Castiel y poniéndole ojos de cachorrito, que de alguna manera se las arreglaban para ser seductores. 

Castiel sonrió con diversión. No era la primera vez que Loki había intentado –y fallado– hacerle comer de su mano, como Loki había hecho con todos los demás. 

Pero a veces deseaba que el encanto de Loki funcionara en él. Objetivamente, Loki era mucho más apuesto que Dean: su pelo negro artísticamente desordenado, complementaba a sus vivaces e inusuales ojos verdes intensos y su suave piel clara. Él era muy jodidamente impresionante. Cualquier hombre gay pasaría un momento difícil tratando de mantener sus ojos y manos lejos de este joven. Y Loki claramente no era hétero como su hermano. 

Dean se interpuso entre ellos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. “Vete y molesta a alguien más.” 

Loki levantó las cejas, viéndose ligeramente divertido. Pero no se alejó. “¡Te veo por ahí, Doc!” regresó al campo de juego, moviendo las caderas un poco más de lo necesario. 

“¿Estás comiéndote su culo con los ojos?” 

Castiel miró a Dean. Tenía los labios fruncidos, una extraña expresión en la cara. 

“Es un buen culo,” dijo, estudiándolo. 

Dean abrió la boca antes de fruncir el ceño y apartar su mirada. 

Castiel se rió y dijo, no sin sonar cariñoso, “Eres la persona más ridícula del mundo.”   
Pateando una piedra bajo sus pies, Dean murmuró, “No lo soy. Yo solo no lo entiendo. Dices que me amas y luego te comes con la mirada el culo de ese pendejo.” 

Castiel no pudo reprimir su sonrisa, una oleada de afecto bañándolo. Cristo, había extrañado a su Dean y su ridícula forma de pensar. “¿Quieres que devore con la vista el tuyo?” 

Dean se sonrojó un poco, pero levantó la barbilla obstinadamente. Castiel nunca deseó besarlo más. 

“¡Winchester!” el entrenador gritó de nuevo. 

Dean miró hacia atrás antes de mirar intensamente a Castiel. “¿Ya has encontrado un lugar donde quedarte?” 

Castiel negó con la cabeza. “Probablemente voy a quedarme en un hotel hasta que encuentre un buen sitio en el área.” 

Dean se lamió la comisura de la boca. “Quédate conmigo.” 

“¿Qué?” 

“Quédate en mi casa,” Dean dijo con más convicción. 

“¿Qué hay sobre... tu familia?” Tu hijo y su madre. 

Una emoción inidentificable cruzó los ojos de Dean y se fue tan rápidamente que Castiel no estaba seguro de que no lo hubiera imaginado. 

“Es una casa grande. A Lisa no le molesta. De verdad.” 

Castiel sabía que debía decir que no. Era una idea terrible. No tenía ganas de ver a Dean con su pareja y su hijo. 

“¿Por favor?” los ojos verdes de Dean prácticamente le rogaban que estuviera de acuerdo. 

Contra su mejor juicio, Castiel dijo, “Sólo por unos días, hasta que encuentre un lugar para quedarme.” 

Dean le sonrió. “Está bien.” 

“Winchester, lo juro por Dios–” 

“¡Ya voy!” Dean contestó antes de volverse hacia Castiel y tocar su pecho. “Tengo que irme, pero el entrenamiento terminará pronto. ¿Me esperas?” Él le dio a Castiel una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que el pecho de Castiel se calentara. 

Estuvo a punto de reírse de sí mismo. Dios, él era patético. Estaba tan atrapado que no era gracioso. 

“Lo haré,” dijo Castiel.


	15. Ni una cosa ni otra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí :( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.

Tan pronto como Castiel se encontró con los ojos de Lisa, él supo que ella lo sabía. 

Algo desagradable se enrollaba en la boca de su estómago y le tomó un esfuerzo considerable mantener la sonrisa en su rostro. 

La sonrisa en respuesta de Lisa fue vacilante. “Estoy contenta de que hayas vuelto” dijo ella y lo besó en la mejilla. 

“Invité a Castiel a quedarse aquí hasta que encuentre un lugar nuevo,” Dean dijo, tocándole el hombro. 

“Por supuesto,” dijo Lisa con la misma sonrisa falsa. “Eres bienvenido a quedarte, Castiel. Por el tiempo que quieras.” 

Castiel buscó en su rostro alguna señal de hipocresía y no halló ninguna. 

Lisa hizo una mueca, mirando su camisa manchada de leche. “¡Dios, me veo terrible! Regreso después de cambiarme la ropa.” Con una sonrisa torcida, corrió arriba, un aire de incomodidad sobre ella. 

“¿Por qué se lo dijiste?” dijo Castiel. De haberlo sabido, él no habría accedido a quedarse con ellos. 

“Porque tenía que hacerlo,” Dean dijo, dando un paso más cerca de él. “Tú no eres ningún pequeño secreto sucio para mí. No tenemos nada que ocultar. No voy mentirle a nadie, mucho menos a Lisa.” Miró a Castiel con firmeza. “Mira, sé que todo esto es extraño, pero voy a tratar de hacer que funcione. Y no voy a complicar la situación con mentiras. Así que le dije a Lisa lo importante que eres para mí y que quiero hacerte feliz. Y tuve que decirle que tú estás–que tú estás...” 

“Que estoy enamorado de ti,” Castiel dijo claramente. 

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Dean asintió. “¿Estás enojado conmigo?” 

“¿Qué te parece?” dijo Castiel. “¿Tienes alguna idea de lo incómodo que es para mí? Ella es tu esposa–” 

“¡Ella no lo es!” 

“¿De verdad?” dijo Castiel con dureza. “Ella es la madre de tu hijo. Eso es por lejos más importante que un pedazo de papel. Y ahora se supone que debo permanecer bajo su techo, sabiendo que ella lo sabe y viéndolos a ustedes dos y su hijo–” 

“Lo sé,” Dean dijo, y el tono de su voz hizo que Castiel lo mirara– realmente lo miró. 

Los ojos de Dean estaban muy abiertos aturdidos, sus hombros tensos debajo del suéter verde suave que llevaba puesto. “Lo sé,” dijo de nuevo. “Yo no soy tan insensible. Sé lo difícil que debe ser esto para ti. ¡La puta que lo sé!” Tomó un respiro tembloroso. “¿Crees que me gusta? ¿Que disfruto hacerte sentir como la mierda? Lo odio. Y estoy cagado de miedo. 

“¿De qué?” 

Dean lo miró a los ojos. “De que acabarás lamentándolo. Que te arrepentirás de haber dejado a ese tipo y mudarte aquí por mí cuando yo no tengo mucho para darte.” Él sonrió sin alegría. “Te dije que te haría feliz, pero me conoces: me dejo llevar a veces. Quizás no pueda hacerlo. Probablemente terminaré decepcionándote y haciéndote infeliz.” Sus labios se apretaron en una línea fina. “Tal vez debería haberte dejado en paz. Ese tipo –Sam– podía darte cosas que yo no puedo, pero...” La mandíbula de Dean se tensó. Apoyó la frente contra el hombro de Castiel. “Pero tan sólo no puedo. Me carcome por dentro.” 

Castiel se quedó mirando fijamente a la pared de enfrente. 

“¿Sabes cuál es la parte más jodida?” Dean dijo, con la voz un poquito ahogada. “Si Lisa se enamorara de otra persona, la dejaría ir. Apestaría, pero respetaría su decisión. Porque quiero que ella sea feliz. Pero es diferente contigo. Cuando te imagino amando a alguien más –alguien más siendo más importante que yo para ti– me vuelvo loco. Tú eres mío. Mío y de nadie más.” Su mano empuño la camisa de Castiel. Su voz se apretó. “Es jodidamente estúpido, pero sinceramente me siento como – como que fuiste creado para mí y nadie más tiene derecho a tenerte.  
Dean se rió entre dientes, todavía ocultando su rostro en hombro de Castiel. “Dilo: soy un bicho raro. Estoy enfermo.” 

Castiel luchó para controlar la reacción de su cuerpo. La extraña posesividad de Dean siempre le afectaba. Sabía que Dean realmente no quería decirlo de forma sexual, pero había algo vagamente sexual en su posesividad, ya sea que Dean lo quisiera o no. “Eres un bicho raro,” dijo, acariciando la nuca de Dean y dejando caer un beso en su pelo. 

“Pero me amas de todos modos, ¿no?” La necesidad en la voz de Dean era imposible de ocultar. 

“Te amo,” dijo Castiel. Las palabras sabían agridulce en su lengua, pero era también un alivio poder decirlas. Inclinó el rostro de Dean hacia arriba y arrastró su boca suavemente por la mandíbula de Dean. “Te amo.” 

Dean prácticamente se derritió contra él, escondiendo la cara en el hueco de cuello de Castiel. “Te amo más,” susurró, rozando sus labios contra la garganta de Castiel. Un beso casto. Palabras castas. 

Pero no había nada casto acerca de la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionó. El corazón de Castiel le martilleaba en el pecho, la familiar mezcla de necesidad y deseo, dolor y euforia corría por sus venas. 

Castiel cerró los ojos y se preguntó si esto era como se sentía al estar entre el cielo y el infierno.


	16. Planes para dormir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí :( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.

Eran las dos de la mañana y Castiel todavía estaba despierto, mirando una habitación llena de sombras. Luego de meses de vivir en una ciudad grande y ruidosa, la tranquilidad de la campiña Inglesa le resultaba extraña. La casa estaba en completo silencio. Incluso el bebé había dejado de llorar hace un rato. 

El bebé. El hijo de Dean y Lisa. 

Castiel todavía no estaba seguro de cómo se las había arreglado para ponerse una sonrisa y decir todas las cosas correctas cuando Lisa había bajado con el bebé. Había pensado que estaba listo para ello, pero nada podría haberlo preparado para realmente ver al hijo de Dean –su hijo con su mujer. Después de la cena, Castiel se excusó a sí mismo, diciendo que estaba cansado luego del vuelo, y dejó la habitación, ignorando la mirada preocupada en el rostro de Dean. 

Eso fue hace seis horas. 

Seis horas de pensar en círculos y preguntarse qué incluso estaba haciendo aquí. 

El bebé tenía los ojos de Dean. Y su nariz. Y su barbilla obstinada. 

“Basta,” Susurró Castiel. Así de loco estaba. 

La puerta se abrió chillando. 

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia ella, pero no podía ver demasiado. La noche no tenía luna y estaba demasiado oscuro en la habitación. 

Hubo pasos acercándose a la cama. 

“¿Dean?” 

“¿Cómo adivinaste?” 

“No creo que Lisa vendría a mi habitación en mitad de la noche.” Castiel intentó sonar divertido, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado. 

Oyó a Dean pararse junto a la cama por un momento. Luego se deslizó bajo el edredón. 

Castiel se puso tenso. “¿Que estás haciendo?” 

“No podía dormir,” Dean dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo. Él se dio la vuelta, echó un brazo sobre el pecho desnudo de Castiel, la mejilla en su hombro, y suspiró con satisfacción. “Mmm, mucho mejor. Joder, estoy tan cansado.” 

“Dean–” 

“Abrázame. Sabes que duermo como un bebé cuando me abrazas.” 

Castiel sonrió. “Eres un mimado malcriado” 

“Si yo soy un mimado malcriado, entonces es tu culpa,” Dean dijo, bostezando. “Eres el único que alguna vez me mimó. 

Castiel suspiró y puso una mano en la espalda de Dean, obligándose a no acariciar la sedosa piel suave debajo de sus dedos. 

Descansaron en silencio por un largo rato –el tipo de silencio que sólo podía compartirse entre personas que se conocieran íntimamente: dolorosamente cómodo y contenedor. 

“¿Odiaste a Ben?” Dean susurró de repente, trazando círculos con su dedo en el pecho de Castiel. “Está bien si lo hiciste. Quiero decir, no está bien, pero lo entiendo.” 

“Es un bebé de dos meses,” dijo Castiel. “Yo no odio bebés hasta que tienen, por lo menos, tres meses de edad.” 

Dean rió, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la piel de la forma más tentadora. 

Castiel tuvo que tomar algunas respiraciones antes de poder controlar su voz. “Él se parece mucho a ti.” 

“Supongo,” Dean murmuró, acariciando el hombro de Castiel y enganchando su tobillo alrededor del de Castiel. La sensación de la pierna desnuda de Dean contra la suya era casi insoportable por su intensidad. 

Castiel apretó los dientes. Estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento de Dean como un gatito hambriento de mimos, pero esto era ridículo incluso para él. “Dean.” 

“¿Mmm?” 

“Estoy semidesnudo,” Castiel dijo con voz apagada. “Tú estás medio desnudo también. Deja de tentarme y sal de mi cama.” 

Hubo un momento de silencio. 

“Nunca antes te molestó.” 

Castiel soltó una carcajada. “Definitivamente me molestaba. Solo que yo no podía decir nada.” 

“Pero–” 

“Vete de mi cama. Ahora.” 

Dean no se movió. “No quiero hacerlo. ¿Cuál es el problema si nos abrazamos un poco? es–” 

“¿Cuál es el problema?” Castiel tomó una respiración medida y lenta. “Imagina compartir la cama con una chica semidesnuda de la que estás enamorado. Ella tiene sus tetas desnudas presionando contra ti y tu estás caliente y molesto, pero ella dice que sólo quiere abrazar.” 

“Oh,” Dean respiró, su tono dolorosamente torpe. “Eso apestaría.” 

“Lo haría. Lo hace.” Castiel se pasó una mano por la cara. “Olvídalo. Solo vuelve a tu propia habitación.” 

Dean no se movió. 

A Castiel no le gustaba su silencio. Prácticamente podía oírlo pensar. Lo ponía nervioso. “Lo que sea que estés tramando, déjalo. Y vete.” 

Por fin, Dean se movió. Pero no salió de la cama. Se levantó sobre un codo y encontró la esquina de la boca de Castiel en la oscuridad. 

Castiel se estremeció. “Dean–” 

“Vamos,” dijo Dean. “Nosotros hablamos sobre esto. Está bien. Ya hicimos esto dos veces. Me gustó.” 

Castiel aferró las sábanas con su mano. “No tienes que hacer esto.” 

“Quiero hacerlo,” Dean murmuró, rozando sus labios juntos. “Vamos, Cas. Tómalo.” 

Labios suaves. Un toque. Su cuerpo, temblando por la necesidad contenida. Otro toque. El aroma de Dean. La sangre corriendo por sus venas, hacia su polla. 

Y la voz de Dean. “Tómalo.” 

Tomar esto, tomarlo a él, tomar esto. 

Y Castiel arremetió, rodando encima de él y aplastando sus labios juntos. Dean dejó escapar un pequeño ruidito sorprendido, pero separó los labios, jodidamente invitándolo a entrar, y Castiel se perdió completamente. Él saqueó la boca de Dean con su lengua, memorizando la suavidad, el sabor, la textura, todo sobre sus labios y boca, vertiendo cinco años de anhelo acumulado en el beso, queriendo entrar, queriendo arrasar, apropiarse y follar. Él nunca había deseado tanto a nadie que él no pudiera pensar sin ello, queriendo meterse dentro de Dean y nunca salir. 

“Detenme,” dijo entre los hambrientos, profundos, besos, su polla tan dura que era doloroso. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, su erección rozándose contra la cadera de Dean. “Detenme.” 

“Está bien,” Dean murmuró, acariciando su espalda, como si tratara de calmar los estremecimientos de deseo ondulando a través de él. “Está bien…” 

No, no lo estaba, maldita sea. 

Castiel rodó de él quedando sobre su espalda, respirando entrecortadamente. “Vete,” él graznó. 

“¿Puedo quedarme?” preguntó Dean con voz entrecortada. 

“Es mejor si te vas.” 

“Castiel–” Un toque en su pecho. 

“No me toques,” Castiel gruñó, estremeciéndose y alejándose. “Si quieres quedarte, quédate, pero mantente alejado de mí.” 

Silencio. 

El colchón crujió cuando Dean le dio la espalda. 

Castiel sabía que su tono áspero había lastimado a Dean, pero estaba demasiado ido para controlarlo. Ardía de deseo. Ardía por ese muchacho ridículo que no tenía el sentido común para alejarlo. Era obvio que no podría confiar en que Dean lo detuviera antes de que fuera demasiado lejos. 

Le tomó a Castiel un largo rato conseguir su cuerpo bajo control. 

Cuando lo hizo, agudizó el oído. Dean estaba demasiado silencioso y quieto. Él no estaba dormido. 

Suspirando, Castiel tomó su camiseta y se la puso. Luego se acercó más a Dean y tiró de él contra su pecho. “Lo siento,” dijo bajito, presionando su cara en el pelo de Dean. “No es tu culpa.” No es tu culpa que no me quieras. 

Dean se apoyó en su toque, la tensión disipándose lentamente de su cuerpo. “Buenas noches, Cas.” 

“Buenas noches,” Castiel dijo, dejando caer un beso en su cuello. Si sus labios se demoraron más de lo necesario, bueno, él no era más que un hombre con sangre roja. 

En poco tiempo, Dean estaba dormido. 

Castiel permaneció despierto por horas, abrazándolo. 

* * * 

El bebé la despertó al amanecer. 

El otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, nuevamente y una sensación helada se asentó en la boca de su estómago. 

Cuando terminó de alimentar a Ben, Lisa lo recostó en su cuna y salió del dormitorio. 

No tuvo que buscar demasiado por Dean. 

Abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Castiel, Lisa se quedó mirando a los dos cuerpos enredados en la cama. 

Dean estaba profundamente dormido en los brazos de Castiel, la parte superior de su cabeza presionada contra el hueco de la garganta de Castiel. La mano de Castiel estaba sobre la espalda baja de Dean y Dean había enganchado su tobillo alrededor del de Castiel. No estaban desnudos. Todo era muy inocente. 

Y sin embargo, la garganta le dolía y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Ella se había equivocado tanto. El sexo significaba muy poco. Mirándolos ahora, ella hubiera preferido tener a Dean follando mujeres a un costado antes que ver esto. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que ella podría competir con esto? 

Cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente contra ella. 

No era justo. 

No era jodidamente justo. Ella no era una puta-cazafortunas demandante de atención como algunas de las otras botineras. Está bien – disfrutaba ser capaz de comprar cualquier cosa que ella quisiera y su relación con Dean le ayudaba en su carrera como modelo, pero eso no era lo más importante para ella. Realmente no lo era. 

No era justo. ¿Cómo podría competir con eso? 

Incluso ¿Quería hacerlo? 

¿Valía la pena? 

Con toda honestidad, no estaba segura. Unas pocas semanas atrás, ella había estado tan decidida a rescatar su relación, ¿pero era rescatable? ¿Podría realmente aceptar que Castiel siempre significaría algo más para Dean de lo que ella y su hijo lo hicieran? 

Lágrimas de abrumadora desilusión brotaron de sus ojos, y tras ellas llegó la ira y el odio. Por primera vez, no sentía nada más que odio puro por Castiel Lightwood. 

No era justo.


	17. Desnudo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí :( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.

Cuando Castiel se arrastró fuera de la cama y bajó las escaleras, ya era bastante tarde por la mañana, pero no se sentía particularmente descansado. 

Dean no estaba a la vista. Lisa estaba en la cocina, tomando el desayuno. Cuando lo vio, una emoción cruzó su rostro, tal vez resentimiento o frustración, o incluso algo parecido a la desesperación. 

“Buenos días” dijo ella con neutralidad. 

“Buenos días,” respondió Castiel, del mismo modo neutral. 

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación mientras se miraban uno al otro, y pasó un tiempo antes de que se rompiera. 

“Toma asiento,” Lisa dijo con una sonrisa forzada. “Dean se fue hace un par de horas por alguna sesión de fotos.” 

Castiel se sentó y aceptó una taza de café de ella. 

Bebió el café en silencio y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. 

Sus ojos se encontraron por un breve momento. Ambos desviaron sus miradas con rapidez. 

“¿Está el bebé durmiendo?” Castiel preguntó finalmente, sólo para decir algo. Cualquier cosa. 

“Sí,” dijo Lisa. 

“Él parece ser un pequeño saludable.” 

“Sí,” dijo Lisa. “Es muy parecido a su padre. Se parece mucho a Dean, ¿no es así?” 

Castiel pegó una sonrisa a su cara. “Sí, lo hace.” 

Otro largo silencio, que pareció una eternidad, siguió. 

De repente, Lisa dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. “Muy bien, no puedo hacerlo.” Ella lo miró. “¿Sabes qué? Realmente intenté ser amable y comprensiva, pero incluso yo tengo mis límites. Y cuando el padre de mi hijo se pasa toda la noche contigo, ¡No puedo no decir nada y pretender que todo está bien!” Ella negó con la cabeza. “¿No tienes vergüenza? Pensaba que no eras así. ¡Él tiene una familia, por el amor de Dios!” 

“No estoy tratando de hacer que ustedes dos se separen,” Castiel dijo con voz cortante. “Si lo quisiera, lo habría hecho años atrás.” 

Una sonrisa amarga curvó sus labios. “Oh sí. ¿Se supone que debo estar agradecida de que me permitieras ser su novia? Es agradable por fin verte revelar tu verdadera cara. Sabes muy bien cuán totalmente dependiente es él de ti, ¿no? Dean podrá estar emocionalmente atrofiado y ser incapaz de notar lo enfermizos que son sus sentimientos por ti, pero tú lo sabes. No es amor.” Ella lo miró a los ojos. “Admítelo: en el fondo, tú sabes que él no te ama. Tú sabes que lo que siente por ti es sólo una retorcida dependencia enfermiza y un equivocado sentido de gratitud.” 

Castiel apretó la mandíbula, tratando de no dejar que sus palabras le afectaran. Dean lo amaba. Lo hacía. Quizás no de esa forma, pero lo hacía. 

Y sin embargo, un pequeño rastrojo de duda se arrastró en él. 

Como si lo percibiera, ella siguió adelante. “Tú lo sabes. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Sabes que nunca podría amarte del modo en que me ama. Nunca serías suficiente para él. Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto? ¡Deja de arruinar nuestra relación! Él tenía dieciséis años cuando ustedes se conocieron. Era un impresionable, vulnerable, chico paralizado y tú te aprovechaste de él –tú debes haber alentado su rara fijación contigo. Y ahora él quiere hacerte feliz.” Ella se echó a reír. “¿No ves que lo estás coaccionando para hacer algo que él no quiere? Me enfermas. No tengo nada contra la gente gay, pero ¿por qué no puedes permanecer lejos del resto de nosotros y limitarte a los de tu tipo? No hay nada más patético que un hombre gay suspirando por un hombre heterosexual y en pareja. Tú eres–” Lisa se detuvo a mitad de la frase y palideció. 

Castiel siguió su mirada. 

Dean estaba en la puerta, con los labios apretados en una línea delgada y sus ojos oscuros y lúgubres. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado allí? 

El silencio descendió sobre ellos. 

Los pasos de Dean sonaron fuerte en el silencio absoluto de la habitación. Él se detuvo junto a Lisa y se limitó a mirarla por un momento, como si la viera por primera vez. 

Lisa tragó saliva y sonrió temblorosamente. “No es–” 

“No te preocupes, no tendrás que aguantar más a Castiel,” Dean dijo, con la voz áspera de rabia apenas controlada. “Nos vamos al anochecer.” 

Castiel respiró hondo. 

Los ojos de Lisa se agrandaron. “Dean–” 

Dean se dio la vuelta, su cara endurecida. 

“¡No te atrevas a ignorarme, Dean Winchester!” Espetó Lisa, agarrando su hombro. “¡No puedes decir cosas como esas y luego ignorarme! Vamos a hablar como–” 

Frunciendo los labios, Dean se dio la vuelta. “No hay nada de qué hablar,” dijo, con un tono engañosamente calmo. “Dejaste tus sentimientos muy claros. Si te sientes de esa forma, no puedo cambiarlo. Así que me voy.” 

“¡Pero yo estaba hablando con Castiel! no tiene nada que ver contigo-” 

“Ahí es donde te equivocas,” dijo Dean. “Yo no quiero estar con una mujer que no respeta a la persona que amo. Ofendiéndolo a él, me ofendes a mí. Tratando de dañarlo, me dañas a mí.” 

Los ojos de Lisa se le llenaron de lágrimas. “No puedes solo irte así. Somos una familia. Soy la madre de tu hijo. ¿Vas a abandonar a tu hijo? ¿Igual que como tus padres te abandonaron?” 

Palideciendo, Dean tomó una respiración. “No te dejaré manipularme. No harás que me sienta culpable. Tengo plena intención de ser el padre de mi hijo y a ti nunca te faltará nada. Y puedes quedarte la casa. Vale diez millones, así que no voy a sentir lástima por ti. Eres joven, atractiva y ahora obscenamente rica. Felicitaciones.” Girando sobre sus talones, salió de la cocina, dejando a Lisa y a Castiel solos. 

“Eso fue un golpe bajo,” Castiel dijo en voz baja, tratando de controlar su ira. 

Lisa cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró hacia otro lado.  
“Puedes estar feliz ahora” dijo ella, con los ojos húmedos. “Ganaste.” 

“¿Gané?” Castiel dijo, poniéndose en pie. “Él no es un puto premio.” Salió de la cocina antes de que pudiera decir algo que luego lamentaría. 

Encontró a Dean en la habitación de Ben. Dean estaba reclinado sobre la cuna, viendo al bebé dormido, con la espalda antinaturalmente recta. 

Castiel ocupó un sitio a su lado y miró al bebé también. Ben realmente se parecía mucho a Dean. 

“Es tan pequeñito,” dijo Dean. “Tenía tanto miedo de sostenerlo, ya sabes –pensé que le haría daño– y ahora...” 

“Lo sostendrás cuando quieras,” dijo Castiel. “Eres su papi.” 

“Sip.” Pasaron unos segundos. Entonces Dean dijo, “Ella está equivocada. Sabes eso, ¿verdad?” 

Castiel tragó saliva, mirando la pelusa rubia del pelo en la cabeza del bebé. “Ella está cansada, frustrada y protegiendo a su familia,” dijo, en lugar de responderle. “Es natural que halla explotado.” Rozó su mano contra la de Dean. “No hagas nada impulsivo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después.” 

“Debería haber visto antes, que esto nunca podría funcionar. Esa es la única cosa que lamento. Para ser honesto, se estaba viniendo hace un tiempo –toda la amargura, la frustración y la decepción– pero supongo que yo estaba haciendo la vista gorda. No quería admitir que no estaba funcionando.” Su mano se deslizó en la de Castiel y la apretó. “No debes sentirte culpable. No es tu culpa. Si la culpa es de alguien, es mía.” 

“Deja de culparte a ti mismo. Con el diario de mañana todos somos unos genios.” Castiel volteó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Dean. “Pero no diré que no es tu culpa en absoluto. Siempre has sido demasiado terco para tu propio bien.” 

Dean sonrió débilmente y asintió. Abrió la boca, pero pareció vacilar. 

“¿Qué?” Dijo Castiel, su pulgar cepillando en la muñeca de Dean. 

“Ayer le pedí a Megs que buscara un lugar para ti en la zona y ella me volvió a contactar esta mañana. Hay algunas opciones buenas no muy lejos del centro de entrenamiento. Pero parece que yo necesito un nuevo lugar también. ¿Qué si...”Dean miró hacia otro lado por un momento, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. “¿Qué piensas de compartir? Sería más fácil y más conveniente.” Una expresión avergonzada cruzó el rostro de Dean. “¿Demasiado? Si estoy siendo demasiado pegajoso, sólo mándame al carajo.” 

La boca de Castiel se secó. Ver a Dean cada día, vivir con él– 

Se dijo que debía controlarse a sí mismo. Falló. “Tienes razón. Buscar una sola casa sería mucho más fácil.” 

Dean sonrió, su sonrisa era tan radiante que le quitó el aliento a Castiel y llevó su corazón a su garganta. Dios, él estaba desahuciado.


	18. Deseado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí :( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.

Dean ya estaba sonriendo mientras estacionaba su auto frente a la pintoresca casita que él y Castiel habían comprado juntos hacía tres semanas atrás. Era mucho más pequeña que la anterior –la que él les había dado a Lisa y a Ben– pero se sentía más como un hogar. Dean siquiera podía explicar por qué esta casa le gustaba mucho más que su antigua casa. Sospechaba que podría ser porque él y Castiel la habían comprado juntos – para ellos. La idea lo calentaba tanto por dentro que ni siquiera sentía el viento frío de febrero. 

Joder, a veces se sentía tan culpable por ser feliz alejado de su hijo y de Lisa. Parte de él los extrañaba, pero vivir con Castiel era todo lo que él ni sabía que deseaba. Había algo sobre compartir una casa con Castiel que se sentía dolorosamente bien y perfecto. Incluso el pensar en Castiel esperándolo en casa mejoraba su humor enormemente. Castiel por lo general llegaba a casa después que él, pero esta vez el entrenador había hecho un entrenamiento más largo. 

Dean abrió la puerta y entró en la casa. Se deslizó fuera de su chaqueta y pateó sus botas antes de entrar en la sala de estar. 

Castiel estaba tumbado en el sofá, un par de gafas de montura fina reposando en su nariz mientras leía algo en su tablet, un pequeño surco entre sus cejas oscuras. Llevaba un grueso suéter azul que parecía cómodo y pantalones de chándal grises. Dean quería treparse en él. 

Así que lo hizo. Dean corrió y saltó sobre él. 

Castiel no parecía impresionado. “Jodido infierno– casi me rompes las costillas.” 

“Oh, Cállate. ¡No peso nada!” Dean enterró su cara en el suéter de Castiel y suspiró feliz. Realmente era tan suave e increíble como él había esperado. 

Castiel soltó un bufido. “Sí, setenta kilos de nada.” 

“Setenta kilos de fabulosidad.” 

Aunque no podía ver a Castiel, sabía que Castiel estaría rodando sus ojos. 

“Yo estaba trabajando,” Castiel dijo enfáticamente. 

“Estás en casa y mañana es tu día de descanso.” 

“Sabes que estamos cortos de personal por la crisis de lesiones.” 

Dean hizo una mueca. Era un eufemismo. El club nunca había tenido a tantos jugadores lesionados al mismo tiempo. 

“Dean, yo estaba trabajando,” Castiel dijo de nuevo. 

“Sí, pero ahora estoy aquí.” 

Castiel se rió, sus fuertes dedos acariciando la nuca de Dean. “Eres imposible.” 

Los dedos de los pies se le cerraron por el afecto y el amor no disimulado en la voz de Castiel. “Enserio,” murmuró y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Castiel. “Apenas te veo en el centro médico. Siempre estás ocupado. Y a la impostora no le gusta cuando voy por allí.” 

“No la llames así,” Castiel le reprendió suavemente, quitándose las gafas. “La Dra. Milton es una excelente médica.” Castiel hizo una mueca ligera. “Ya es bastante malo con el personal. Todo el personal médico sabe que ella se va a ir al final de la temporada y que yo voy a volver a ser su jefe.” 

“Ah,” Dean dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho de Castiel y descansando su barbilla en ellos. “Es bastante raro para todos, ¿eh?” 

“Eso también,” dijo Castiel, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Dean. “Pero por sobre todo, yo no quiero socavar su autoridad.” 

“Ellos te tienen en mayor consideración.” 

Castiel asintió. 

“Bueno, deberían hacerlo,” dijo Dean. “Nunca tuvimos tantas lesiones cuando tú eras el Médico Principal del Club. En serio, ¡nos estamos volviendo peores que Arsenal! La mitad del equipo está fuera por lesiones. Ella debe haber estado haciendo algo mal. Eres mejor doctor, y más inteligente, y–” 

“¿No crees que podrías estar siendo un poco parcial?” Castiel dijo, con una mirada divertida en el rostro. 

“Creo que yo sé mejor que nadie lo bueno que eres,” Dean dijo bajito. 

“Eso es exactamente el por qué estás demasiado sesgado para juzgar las habilidades profesionales de la Dra. Milton: pensarías que soy el mejor médico en cualquier caso.” 

“Eres mejor,” Dean dijo tercamente. “Mejor médico y mejor persona. Estás tan cerca de la perfección como se puede estarlo. La gente como tú no debería existir. Eres una persona realmente agradable –¿Cómo puedes ser tan agradable? Y eres– quiero decir, mírate.” Él se rió entre dientes, barriendo su mirada sobre las fuertes características perfectamente simétricas, los ojos azul cobalto y el espeso cabello oscuro de Castiel. Dean estaba lejos de ser un experto sobre belleza masculina, pero él no era ciego. “Eres ridículamente apuesto. Las personas vuelven la cabeza cuando caminas por la calle.” 

Castiel rodó los ojos. “No lo hacen,” 

“Lo hacen” Dean dijo con un bufido. “Es tan molesto.” 

“¿Y tú punto es…?” 

Dean se humedeció los labios e hizo la pregunta que le había estado molestando por un tiempo, “¿Qué es lo que ves en mí?” 

Castiel arqueó las cejas. 

“Quiero Decir...” Dean se lamió los labios de nuevo. “Viéndolo objetivamente, yo no soy nada especial. No soy feo ni nada, pero estoy pálido y me veo extraño.” Él hizo una mueca.   
“Lisa solía decir que soy „lindo,‟ pero eso no sería exactamente un reconocimiento rotundo. Y no puede ser mi personalidad. No soy agradable ni nada.” 

Castiel lo miró durante un largo rato antes de acariciar la mejilla de con el pulgar. “¿Quién te dijo que solo la gente agradable y convencionalmente hermosa merece ser amada?” 

Probablemente debería haber hecho a Dean sentirse mejor, pero en cambio, alguna emoción fea retorcía su estómago. Mirando hacia abajo al pecho de Castiel, Dean frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro de por qué le importaba en absoluto. “Así que realmente no piensas que soy atractivo. Tú me amas a pesar de mi simple y extraña apariencia.” 

Castiel le dio una mirada cansada. “En primer lugar, tú no eres simple ni tu aspecto es extraño. Tus rasgos faciales son interesantes y muy atractivos. Segundo, no puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación. ¿Quieres que te describa como a un objeto?” 

Dean frunció el ceño. “No.” 

“Eres adorable,” Castiel dijo con una sonrisa. 

El ceño de Dean se profundizó. “¿Lo ves?, Tengo razón. Soy „adorable‟ para ti. He visto cómo te devoras con los ojos a otros tipos – incluso al imbécil de Loki– pero nunca lo haces conmigo.” 

Castiel levantó la vista, como pidiendo paciencia, y exhaló. “Conozco tu cuerpo mejor que el mío. No necesito comerte con la vista para imaginarme haciéndote todo tipo de cosas sucias. Y mirarte demasiado no es bueno para mi auto-control. ¿Feliz ahora? ¿He golpeado tu ego lo suficiente? ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Dean?” Él sonaba un poco cabreado ahora. 

Dean sonrió, se levantó a sí mismo y presionó sus labios con los de Castiel. 

Castiel se tensó debajo suyo. A Dean no lo sorprendió. Cada vez que hacía esto, Castiel intentaba detenerlo, diciendo que no quería nada que le fuera dado por lástima, bla bla bla, pero Castiel nunca podía rechazarlo. 

Lo mismo pasó esta vez, también. El cuerpo de Castiel estuvo rígido por unos pocos segundos antes de que agarrara el rostro de Dean y le metiera la lengua dentro de su boca. El beso fue enojado y duro y dolorosamente hambriento. Dean cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. Los besos de Castiel ya no eran tan extraños para él como lo eran al principio, pero todavía eran un poco abrumadores y desconcertantes. No en un mal modo, sólo... que lo confundían. Le encantaba sentir los firmes labios de Castiel en los suyos y la lengua de Castiel dentro de él; ni siquiera le importaba el rastrojo de barba que raspaba en su mejilla. La reacción de su cuerpo era la parte confusa. Siempre había estado muy en sintonía con Castiel, por lo que la intensidad de la necesidad de Castiel le hacía sentir necesitado y vagamente insatisfecho también, incómodo y flotando al borde de la excitación. Eso lo confundía un infierno, porque él no quería a Castiel de esa manera, pero cuando Castiel lo besaba, su cuerpo casi deseaba algo. Era jodidamente confuso. 

Un pequeño ruidito dejó sus labios cuando Castiel repentinamente lo empujó y escapó de debajo suyo. Se puso de pie, con las manos apretadas en puños. 

Dean se limpió los labios y miró su espalda rígida con cautela. 

“¿Cas?” 

“Te dije que dejaras de hacer esto,” Castiel dijo, su voz cortante y áspera. “No tienes que hacerlo para mantenerme cerca. Se está haciendo tarde. Buenas noches.” 

Y él salió de la habitación, la tensión notable en sus hombros. Tensión e ira y algo más. Dean sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con lo que Lisa le había dicho a Castiel, pero sin importar lo que él le dijera, no pudo convencer completamente a Castiel de que Lisa estaba equivocada. Y estaba equivocada. 

Maldita sea. 

Dean pensaba por un momento, sin saber qué hacer. 

Se paró. Tal vez debería disculparse. 

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Castiel, abrió la puerta. 

Se detuvo en seco. 

Castiel estaba acostado en la cama y él estaba... 

El rostro de Dean se calentó. Quería irse, pero por alguna razón, no podía. Simplemente no podía moverse. Se quedó mirando, paralizado, a la gruesa, larga polla envuelta en la gran mano de Castiel. Castiel estaba acariciándola con fuerza. 

Él debe haber hecho algún ruido, porque de repente Castiel se detuvo. Dean levantó la mirada desde la erección de Castiel hasta su cara. 

Castiel lo miraba, con la mandíbula apretada por la ira y la frustración. 

Sus ojos se encontraron y Dean se sonrojó aún más. Ahora definitivamente era el momento de irse. 

Pero aún así no se movió. 

Una sonrisa torcida, un poco dolida, apareció en el rostro de Castiel. “Cierra la puerta, Dean. Desde el otro lado.” 

Dean cerró la puerta. Se alejaba despacito, con una sensación extraña en el estómago. 

Para el momento en que se metió en su cama, todavía se sentía extraño y fuera de balance. Abrazó la almohada y cerró los ojos, pero la inquietud no disminuyó. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo para acunar su polla medio-endurecida. Lo dudó, pero masturbarse era tan buena idea como cualquier otra para deshacerse de su inquietud. 

No tomó mucho para que estuviera plenamente duro; habían pasado semanas desde que había tenido sexo. Se acarició a sí mismo, imaginando las curvas de Lisa y su opresión húmeda. No estaba seguro de lo que decía sobre él, que extrañara más al sexo de lo que extrañaba a su novia. Un recuerdo, espontáneamente le vino a la mente: del psicólogo del club, el Dr. Bisset, dando a entender que Castiel cumplía con todas sus necesidades emocionales y que esa era la razón de su incapacidad para comprometerse plenamente con Lisa. 

Castiel. 

La imagen de Castiel enfurecidamente bombeando su polla cruzó por su mente, y Dean mordió la almohada para amortiguar su gemido mientras un tipo confuso de emoción se disparaba en su cuerpo. Dios, esto estaba tan mal. ¿Cómo podría excitarle la idea de Castiel deseándolo a él cuando ni siquiera bateaba para ese lado? No tenía sentido. Él no deseaba a Castiel y no podía imaginarse teniendo relaciones sexuales con un hombre, pero... su polla le dolía al recordar la erección de Castiel apretada entre los dedos de Castiel –por su causa– por él. Castiel lo deseaba. Castiel lo deseaba más que a nada, lo amaba más que a nada, y amado y deseado... los brazos de Castiel, abrazándolo, apretándolo duro... tan bueno y seguro... la voz de Castiel, susurrando palabras de amor para él... una gran mano fuerte acariciando la polla de Dean– 

El orgasmo lo golpeó tan de repente y con tanta fuerza que fue casi doloroso. Dean gimió en la almohada, temblando y jadeando. 

Se quedó quieto, jadeando, desorientado y asustado. 

¿Qué mierda fue eso?


	19. Borroneado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí :( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.

Para cuando Castiel dejó su habitación y fue hacia la cocina la mañana siguiente, Dean ya estaba allí, haciendo el desayuno para ellos. 

“Buenos días,” dijo Castiel. 

“Igual,” Dean murmuró sin voltearse. Era un día de descanso para ambos –el próximo partido de la Premier League estaba a pocos días de distancia– pero Dean parecía tener prisa, completamente absorto en preparar los omelets para ellos. 

O fingiendo estar absorto. 

Castiel se sentó a la mesa y miró la espalda de Dean. Había pensado que él sería quien se suponía se sentiría incómodo, no Dean. 

“¡Desayuno!” Dean anunció, un poco demasiado alto, poniéndole el plato de Castiel frente a él antes de sentarse también. 

Bien. 

Comieron en silencio. Dean mantuvo los ojos en el plato. O el rostro de Dean estaba enrojecido por el calor de la cocina o estaba sonrojado. 

Por fin, Castiel bajó su tenedor. “Muy bien–” 

El timbre sonó. 

“Debe ser Lisa,” dijo Dean, el alivio evidente en su voz. La silla se cayó cuando se puso de pie. 

“¿Lisa?” 

“¿Lo olvidaste? Ella traerá a Ben hoy.” Dean enderezó la silla antes de dejar la cocina.

Realmente lo había olvidado. Se suponía que Dean tendría a su hijo cada dos semanas: ese fue el acuerdo al que él y Lisa habían llegado. 

Castiel permaneció sentado. Él no estaba realmente ansioso por ver a Lisa, por decirlo ligeramente. 

“Sabes que nunca podría amarte del modo en que me ama. Nunca serías suficiente para él. ¿No ves que lo estás coaccionando para hacer algo que él no quiere?” 

Castiel agarró su taza y se tragó su café. Estaba caliente y le quemó la garganta, pero apenas podía sentirlo. 

“No hay nada más patético que un hombre gay suspirando por un hombre heterosexual y en pareja”. 

Las quejas a gritos del bebé le hicieron estremecerse. 

“¡Castiel!” Dean corrió a la cocina, llevando al bebé llorando en sus brazos. Se lo veía al borde del pánico. 

“¿Qué está mal?” 

“¡Está llorando!” 

Castiel rió. “Es un bebé. Los bebés lloran.” 

“¡Él no me quiere! “ Dean dijo por sobre el llanto del bebé. “Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera me reconoció. Él no sabe que soy su papá.” 

“Definitivamente él tiene tus pulmones,” Castiel dijo secamente. 

Dean lo miró, pero sus labios se torcieron hacia arriba. Luego volvió a mirar al bebé. “¿Cómo hacemos para que deje de llorar?” 

“¿Parezco un experto en bebés?” Pero Castiel se paró y caminó acercándose. 

“Eres un doctor.” 

“De adultos.” 

“Aun así. Tú lo sabes todo.” 

“Me halaga mucho que pienses eso, pero...” Castiel frunció el ceño, viendo la cara enrojecida del bebé. “Creo que lo estás sosteniendo mal. Lo estás apretando demasiado fuerte. Afloja el agarre–” 

“Entonces tómalo.” Dean puso el bebé en los brazos de Castiel. 

“Con cuidado,” dijo Castiel, acercando al niño hacia su pecho. “Él no es una pelota de futbol.” Bajó la vista hacia el bebé. “¿No es así Ben? Dile a tu papá que no eres una pelota.” 

El bebé parpadeó y dejó de llorar. Castiel tenía que admitir que era bastante adorable cuando no estaba llorando –realmente se parecía mucho a Dean. 

“Oye, allí,” murmuró Castiel, tocando la pequeña mano. El bebé se agarró al dedo y estudió al hombre pegado al mismo. Castiel sonrió. 

El repentino silencio hizo a Castiel levantar la vista. 

Dean los estaba mirando con una extraña expresión en el rostro. 

“¿Qué?” dijo Castiel. 

Dean sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y les tomó una foto. 

“Nada,” dijo, mirando la foto. 

* * * 

Esa noche, después de que Castiel se había metido en la cama, Dean fue a su cuarto. Se quedó de pie en la puerta, vestido con una gran camiseta blanca, y dijo, “¿Puedo pasar?” 

Castiel frunció el ceño. Este día se estaba volviendo cada vez más bizarro. ¿Desde cuándo Dean pedía permiso para entrar en su habitación? 

“Seguro,” dijo, deseando poder ver la cara de Dean. 

Dean se metió en la cama, pero no se acurrucó con él como haría normalmente. 

Una punzada de preocupación lo atravesó a Castiel. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? 

“¿Cansado?” Dean murmuró. 

“Un poco,” dijo Castiel. Lisa había pasado por Ben apenas una hora atrás. 

“Yo también.” Dean bostezó. “Los bebés son mucho más agotadores de lo que yo pensaba.” 

“¿Por qué estás cansado?” Castiel dijo con una sonrisa. “Yo hice todo el trabajo.” 

Dean le dio una palmada en el pecho. “Yo ayudé. No es mi culpa que a él le gustes más.” 

“Tal vez sea porque lo sostuve como a un bebé, no a una pelota.” 

“Oye, no había nada malo en como lo sostenía. Es sólo que le gustas más tú.” Dean agregó en voz baja, “A ti te gusta él también.” 

“Lo hace,” Castiel dijo, una vez más, deseando poder ver la cara de Dean. Su voz sonaba un poco rara. Infiernos, Dean había estado actuando raro todo el día. La presencia del bebé había parecido disolver algo de su rareza, pero nunca desapareció completamente. Castiel no lo había presionado, pensando que Dean solo necesitaría algunas horas para superar la incomodidad causada por el incidente de ayer. Excepto que él claramente no había conseguido superarlo. Dean había estado extraño en torno a su hijo, también: En ocasiones parecía ridículamente feliz cuando los miraba a Castiel y Ben, y a veces casi parecía como si no le agradara Ben. 

“¿Cuál es el problema?” preguntó Castiel. 

“Es una tontería,” Dean dijo con una especie risa avergonzada. “Vas a creer que es tonto.” 

“Prometo que no lo haré,” dijo Castiel. 

Cuando empezaba a pensar que Dean no iba a decírselo después de todo, Dean finalmente habló. “Disfruté verte a ti con Ben. Él es mío y tú eres mío, por lo que era –era perfecto. Es sólo que... apenas me miraste en todo día.” 

A pesar de su promesa, Castiel casi se rió: Dean no podía estar seriamente celoso de un bebé –eso era demasiado ridículo incluso para Dean. Pero la desnuda honestidad en la voz de Dean lo hizo a Castiel frenarse. Dean siempre había sido posesivo con él, pero nunca había estado tan mal. Nunca. 

Acercándose a él, Castiel pasó los dedos por el cabello de Dean y cepilló los nudillos contra su oreja. “No te dejaré de nuevo, bebé.” 

Haciendo un ruidito suave, Dean se apoyó en el toque y volvió la cabeza, acariciándose en los dedos de Castiel. A Castiel se le puso piel de gallina en el brazo, su polla luchando contra sus bóxers. Tener a Dean en su cama siempre fue excitante, pero este comportamiento necesitado, francamente sumiso lo hizo ponerse duro al instante. Su cuerpo estaba interpretando la necesidad de Dean de forma equivocada, y él lo deseaba. Deseaba empujar a Dean debajo suyo y sobarse contra él –dentro de él– hasta que ambos estuvieran doloridos y agotados. 

Tratando de distraerse, Castiel dijo, “No te miré demasiado porque no quería hacer que sea aún más difícil para ti.” 

Dean dejó de acariciar sus dedos y se puso rígido. 

“Entonces, ¿vamos a hablar de eso?” dijo Castiel. 

Dean de hecho se alejó de él, lo que era desconcertante en sí mismo. Castiel no podía recordar la última vez en que Dean había sido el que se apartarse. 

“¿Sobre qué?” dijo Dean. 

“Tú sabes qué.” 

“Nop, no lo sé.” 

“Dean.” 

Dean murmuró, “No hay nada de qué hablar. Así que entré mientras te tocabas; Vaya cosa. No estoy –no estoy enloqueciendo ni nada.” 

“¿Es por eso que has estado sonrojándote cada vez que me mirabas? 

“No estaba sonrojado.” 

“Lo estabas.” 

“No lo estaba.” 

“Gatito.” 

Dean dejó escapar un suspiro. “Bien, quizás lo estaba. Eso sólo fue un poco extraño. Quiero decir, te miraba y recordaba ver tu...” 

“Polla.” 

“Sí,” dijo Dean. “Quiero decir, cuando ves a alguien haciendo eso... te cambia la forma en que los ves, ¿verdad? Es un poco íntimo. Haría flipar a cualquiera. Así que, sí.” 

Castiel no entendía por qué Dean sonaba tan defensivo e incómodo. Dean difícilmente era mojigato. Entrar cuando alguien estaba masturbándose no debería haber sido un gran problema; todos los tipos se masturbaban. 

A menos que... a menos que ver su excitación finalmente lo había hecho real para Dean. Demasiado real. 

“No te preocupes, no voy a molestarte o algo,” dijo Castiel directamente, muy consciente de la distancia entre ellos. Ahora el extraño comportamiento de Dean, repentinamente tenía mucho más sentido. “Te he deseado por años y controlado para no saltar sobre ti.” 

“No seas tonto –yo no pienso que tú me molestarías.” 

Las cejas de Castiel fruncidas. Se lanzó a ciegas. “¿Entonces sobre qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué estás enloqueciendo por mí?” 

“Olvídalo. No es nada.” 

“Obviamente no es por nada.” 

“Mira, solo déjalo, ¿de acuerdo? Algo pasó y me asustó. Yo no lo entiendo tampoco, así que no quiero hablar de ello –aún. Cuando lo averigüe, te lo diré. Lo prometo.” 

“Está bien.” Castiel se levantó a sí mismo sobre un codo y extendió la mano. Encontró que Dean estaba acostado sobre su estómago a un pie de distancia. Los músculos de Dean se endurecieron cuando Castiel tocó su espalda. 

Castiel le dio un beso en la nuca, inhalando el olor de Dean. “Solo recuerda que tú siempre puedes hablar conmigo.” 

“Lo sé,” susurró Dean. ¿Fue la imaginación de Castiel o él realmente estaba temblando? 

Frunciendo el ceño, Castiel se alejó y volvió a recostarse. 

“Dormiré aquí esta noche,” dijo Dean. 

“Gracias por informarme,” Castiel dijo secamente, pero a decir verdad, estaba aliviado. No importa qué sea lo que estaba molestando a Dean, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo evitar a Castiel. 

“De nada,” Dean dijo, bostezando. 

En un ratito su respiración se igualó. Castiel sonrió. Dean seguía quejándose del insomnio, pero él siempre se dormía con facilidad cuando compartían una cama. 

Murmurando algo en su sueño, Dean de repente se dio la vuelta y quedó medio tumbado sobre él, haciendo su mejor representación de un pulpo. Sus labios entreabiertos tocaron el pezón de Castiel. 

Jodido infierno. 

Castiel trató de dormirse, pero era un ejercicio inútil: no podía relajarse. 

Respiró hondo, tratando de dominar su erección para que desapareciera. No funcionó. No podía funcionar mientras que Dean estaba completamente sobre él y la palpitante polla de Castiel estaba presionando firmemente contra el estómago de Dean. Castiel juró bajito entre dientes, la necesidad envolviéndolo como una soga enrollada y la frustración construyéndose en él con cada minuto que pasaba mientras que la proximidad y el aroma de Dean lo volvían loco. Sus dedos, temblaban literalmente por el impulso de tocar la suave piel de Dean y bajarle sus bóxers para masajear su culo respingón, y no podía frenar a su imaginación de correr vertiginosamente. Se imaginó separando las mejillas de Dean y enterrando su rostro contra ellas, profundizando con su lengua hasta que Dean estuviera temblando y su pequeño agujero estuviera lo suficientemente flojo para la polla de Castiel. 

Dean murmuró algo adormilado, sus labios rozando su duro pezón nuevamente. Castiel siseó. Iba a ser una larga noche.


	20. Lesionado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí :( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.

La mañana siguiente fue tan extraña como el día anterior. 

Dean estaba tranquilo y distraído por algo, y cada vez que sus ojos lo encontraron, se puso notamente nervioso por algún motivo. 

Mientras viajaban en silencio hacia el centro de entrenamientos, Castiel consideró brevemente presionar en el asunto, pero el dolor de cabeza palpitante en sus sienes le hizo muy difícil concentrarse. La falta de sueño de la noche anterior se manifestaba. 

“¿Estás bien?” Dean dijo cuando llegaron y Castiel estacionó el automóvil. 

“Sí,” dijo Castiel, frotándose la frente. “Sólo con algo de dolor de cabeza. Debes irte, o vas a llegar tarde al entrenamiento.” 

Dean se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sólo a una pulgada de sus labios. “Que te mejores,” dijo suavemente y le besó la comisura de los labios antes de quedarse congelado, sus ojos verdes ampliados y desconcertados. 

Sonrojándose, se deslizó fuera del coche y corrió hacia el edificio de entrenamientos. 

Castiel se tocó la boca, viendo a Dean desaparecer en el edificio.  
* * *  
El resto de la mañana estuvo ocupado para Castiel. Todavía estaban cortos de personal, y las lesiones no parecían tener fin. No quería criticar a Anna Milton pero era cada vez más evidente que el trabajo, sobre la prevención de lesiones, había sido pobre mientras él había estado fuera. 

Suspirando, Castiel se frotó las sienes cuando la puerta finalmente se cerró detrás de otro jugador lesionado más. 

“¿Dolor de cabeza, Dr. Lightwood?” dijo una voz suave. 

Castiel levantó la vista. Se había olvidado por completo de la presencia del pasante en la habitación. Ojos marrón oscuro lo miraban con simpatía. 

“Sólo una migraña, Kevin,” respondió. 

Sonriendo, Kevin se acercó. “Déjeme ayudar. Me han dicho que doy unos masajes geniales.” 

“Adelante,” Castiel dijo, pensando que no le haría daño. El tipo pronto sería fisioterapeuta, después de todo. 

Cerró los ojos cuando los dedos de Kevin comenzaron a tocarle la cara: primero aplicando presión sobre sus cejas, luego acariciando su cuero cabelludo suavemente antes de empezar a masajear bajo la parte posterior de su cráneo. Castiel hizo un sonido apreciativo cuando el dolor de cabeza retrocedió un poco. 

“¿Mejor?” Kevin le murmuró al oído, más cerca de lo que Castiel habría esperado. 

“¿Qué están haciendo?” 

Los párpados de Castiel se abrieron de golpe. 

Dean estaba de pie en la puerta, mirándolos. 

“El Dr. Lightwood me pidió que le diera un masaje,” Kevin respondió. “Por su migraña.” 

“Puedes irte,” dijo Dean. “Yo me encargo.” 

“Pero–” 

“Vete,” Dean dijo disfrutándolo. 

Cuando Kevin no se movió, Dean lo miró con una expresión severa. 

“¿Tienes un problema de audición?” 

“Kevin, puedes irte,” Castiel dijo lentamente, mirando a Dean. 

Pero antes de que Kevin pudiera salir, el teléfono sonó y Kevin lo respondió. 

“Es solicitado por la Dra. Milton de inmediato, Dr. Lightwood,” dijo cuándo colgó. “Hay otro jugador lesionado.” 

Suprimiendo un suspiro, Castiel se puso en pie y dejó la habitación. “¿Ahora quién?” 

“Loki,” Dean respondió antes de que Kevin pudiera,  
alcanzándolos mientras se abrían camino hacia la oficina de la Dra Milton – La antigua oficina de Castiel. 

“¿Qué pasó?” preguntó Castiel. 

“Fue herido durante el entrenamiento,” dijo Dean, rozando el brazo de Castiel. “Pareciera ser una lesión en la ingle. Una fea.” 

Castiel negó con la cabeza. “¿No tuvo ya un tirón en la ingle hace unos meses mientras yo no estaba?” 

“Sip, lo hizo,” Dean dijo, tocando su muñeca. “Dos veces, de hecho.” 

Castiel hizo una mueca. Las lesiones de ingle podrían ser muy complicadas y persistentes si no se las trataba correctamente, y conseguir una tercera lesión de ingle en un lapso de medio año no era buena señal en absoluto. 

Llegando a su antigua oficina, abrió la puerta y entró, con Dean y Kevin detrás suyo. Castiel miró a Dean. “Qué estás haciendo aquí?” 

Dean lo miró a Kevin. “Soy el hermano del tipo lesionado,” dijo, levantando la barbilla. 

Castiel entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada. No era ni el tiempo ni el lugar. En cambio, se dirigió hacia la sala de examen contigua. 

Loki Winchester estaba acostado en la mesa de examen, y la Dra. Milton estaba junto a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. 

“¿Cuál es el problema, Anna?” dijo Castiel. 

La Dra. Milton se volvió hacia él, masticándose los labios. “Loki quiere un programa de rehabilitación acelerado. No creo que sea prudente. Tiene una lesión de tercer grado en la ingle, por no hablar de que es una lesión recurrente, lo que complica las cosas. Sería muy difícil–” 

“Es una excelente médica, Dra. Milton,” dijo Loki. “Confío en su talento. Estoy seguro de que si alguien es capaz de hacerlo, es usted.” 

Detrás de él, Dean resopló y dijo, sólo para los oídos de Castiel, “No puedo creer que la gente realmente se compre eso” 

“Bueno,” dijo Milton, su expresión se suavizó. “Podría ser capaz, pero–” 

Loki le dio una sonrisa impresionante. “¡Excelente! Sabía que podría hacerlo. Usted sabe lo importante que es para mí estar en forma para cuando el entrenador de la Selección Nacional elija la lista de convocados para la Copa del Mundo. Necesito tener el alta antes de abril para recuperar mi estado e impresionarlo–” 

“Nadie está siendo dado de alta todavía,” Castiel interrumpió, acercándose a la mesa y examinando la expuesta pierna de Loki. Se había aplicado hielo, pero la hinchazón en la parte interna del muslo todavía era muy notable. “¿Ruptura parcial o completa?” murmuró. 

“Parcial,” Milton respondió. “Parcial pero casi completa. Él es tuyo.” Ella le entregó la historia clínica de Loki y lo dejó repasarla. 

Finalmente, Castiel levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Loki. “¿Sabes lo que pasaría si regresas antes de tiempo? Podrías ser capaz de jugar con cierta incomodidad, pero lo más probable es que vuelvas a lesionarte la ingle de nuevo y no serías capaz de participar en la Copa del Mundo para nada.” 

“Pero–” 

“Loki,” Castiel lo interrumpió, no sin amabilidad. “No creo que entiendas la gravedad de la situación. Volver a entrenar demasiado pronto es un error habitual, que ya has cometido antes. Tuviste un desgarro de primer grado hace cinco meses. Era sólo un ligero desgarro de las fibras musculares. Era un poco doloroso, pero el músculo tenía una fuerza cercana a la normal. Por tu propia insistencia, estuviste de vuelta en el campo de juego en diez días –mucho antes de lo que debería haber sido. Entonces tuviste otra lesión en la ingle, esta vez más seria, pero estabas entrenando menos de tres semanas después. Y ahora se ha desgarrado casi por completo. No volverás a las cancha por un mes. Eso está fuera de discusión.” 

“No eres el Doctor Principal del Club,” Loki dijo agradablemente. “La Dra. Milton lo es.” 

Castiel le dio una mirada inexpresiva. “La Dra. Milton dejará el club en unos pocos meses y yo voy a ser el que resuelva este lío. ¿De verdad quieres arriesgar tu carrera? ¿Tengo que recordarte cómo muchos futbolistas perdieron para siempre su buena forma y velocidad debido a lesiones mal curadas? No es tu primera lesión de ingle o incluso la segunda. Es una tercera lesión de ingle consecutiva. Eso no lo hace verse bien. Necesitas un programa de rehabilitación adecuado, lento. No podemos apresurarlo de nuevo. Olvídate de la Copa del Mundo y piensa en tu carrera.” 

Los labios de Loki se adelgazaron. “Bien. Pero aún quiero volver a la cancha para finales de abril, como mucho.” 

Castiel se pellizcó el puente de su nariz, su dolor de cabeza de nuevo manifestándose. “Vamos a ver cómo va. El otro problema es que estamos cortos de Kinesiólogos. Vamos a tener que contratar a un fisioterapeuta para ti.” 

“Sólo quiero al mejor,” Loki dijo, mirando a Castiel. “A ti.” 

Dean le puso una mano en el cuello a Castiel. “Castiel es un Doctor, no un Kinesiólogo.” 

Castiel casi se echó a reír con eso. ¡Qué pequeño hipócrita! 

“Quiero al mejor,” Loki dijo de nuevo. 

“Como el Doctor Principal del Centro de Rehabilitación, voy obviamente a supervisar tu recuperación, pero no puedo ser tu fisioterapeuta. No tengo el tiempo –tú necesitaras a alguien que trabaje de cerca contigo.” 

“Sólo encuéntrame al mejor Kinesiologo, entonces,” dijo Loki. 

“Conozco al mejor fisioterapeuta de Inglaterra.” Castiel frunció el ceño, estudiando a Loki. “Pero no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. No te agradarían sus métodos. Él no tiene paciencia con sus pacientes.” 

Loki se veía decididamente poco-impresionado. “Puedo manejar a cualquiera. Sólo quiero al mejor.” 

“Muy bien, pero no me digas que no te lo advertí.” Castiel se volvió hacia el pasante. “Por ahora, aplícale hielo durante quince minutos cada hora, Kevin. Deberá usar una faja de compresión todo el tiempo para limitar la hemorragia y la hinchazón. No estiramientos y nada de ejercicios. Solamente descanso y los pies elevados.” 

“Seguro, Dr. Lightwood,” Kevin dijo, sonriéndole. Dio un paso más cerca de Castiel, mirándolo por debajo de sus largas pestañas oscuras. “¿Cómo está su dolor de cabeza? ¿Quiere que le de–” 

Dean se interpuso entre ellos. “Se te dijo lo que hacer,” le mordió. “¿Eres lento?” 

Castiel se quedó mirando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Dean. Kevin estaba parpadeando rápidamente. 

Loki fue el que rompió el silencio, con la mirada divertida fija en su hermano. “¿Sabes? Mejor le pones una bolsa en la cabeza, si no quieres que la gente mire a Castiel.” 

El pasante veía entre ellos, perplejo. “¿Qué?” 

“No es culpa tuya,” Loki le dijo. ¿Es Kevin, ¿verdad?” Cuando el pasante asintió, Loki le sonrió. “Hay algunas reglas no-escritas aquí, Kevin. Nadie habla de ellas, pero todos las conocen.” Señaló a Castiel y le guiñó un ojo al pasante. “El Dr. Lightwood es muy caliente, ¿eh?” 

Kevin se sonrojó, viéndose como un ciervo encandilado por los faros. 

Castiel negó con la cabeza. “Loki–” 

Pero Loki continuó, “Ahora, ¿ves al otro tipo? ¿El que parece querer mear alrededor de Castiel?” 

Dean balbuceó, la punta de sus orejas poniéndose rojo brillante. 

“Loki, suficiente de eso,” Castiel dijo, con voz dura. 

Loki puso una expresión inocente, ampliando sus ojos. “Mi error, se me olvidó que se supone que todos tenemos que ignorar al elefante en la habitación.” 

“Tú–” Dean comenzó, dando un paso hacia la mesa, pero Castiel cogió el puño de Dean y tiró de él contra su pecho. 

“Basta, los dos.” Echó un vistazo al pasante. “Hielo y compresión, Kevin. Mantén su pierna elevada y no lo dejes moverse hasta que yo regrese.” 

Condujo a Dean fuera de la oficina. 

Mirando a su alrededor, empujó a Dean dentro de la habitación más cercana y cerró la puerta. “Muy bien, ¿qué diablos fue eso?” 

Dean se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada. “¿Qué?” 

“¿El pequeño berrinche que armaste cuando el pasante coqueteó conmigo?” 

“No lo hice.” 

“Sí, lo hiciste.” Castiel negó con la cabeza. “Ten cuidado. Si sigues así, las personas tendrán una idea equivocada.” 

“¿Una idea equivocada?” Dean repitió. 

Castiel le dio una dura mirada. “Después de mi relación con Sam, todos saben que soy gay. La gente va a empezar a hablar si continúas comportándote como un novio celoso cada vez que alguien coquetea conmigo.” 

“Oh.” Una arruga formada entre las cejas de Dean. 

“Sí,” Castiel dijo, torciendo los labios. “Estrellas del Fútbol de tu calibre no pueden ser gay. Tú lo sabes. Además, tu comportamiento fue – es– inaceptable. No soy de tu maldita propiedad. Y no soy tu novio.” Tomó la barbilla de Dean y lo miró a los ojos. “Sé que no somos buenos en dibujar el límite, pero creo que necesitamos hacerlo, porque me está jodiendo la cabeza. Tú eres el que me dijo que tendría que conseguir sexo en otros lugares. A ti no te importa a quien me folle siempre que te siga amando.” Trató de no sonar demasiado amargo. “Así que no debería importarte si alguien coquetea conmigo o, incluso, si yo devuelvo el coqueteo.” 

El rostro de Dean estaba tenso. “Así que realmente lo quieres.” 

“¿A quién?” 

“Al pasante. Kevin.” 

“No lo hago, pero ese no es el punto.” 

“Entonces ¿Cuál es el punto?” 

“El punto es que no importa si quiero a Kevin o no. Tú no eres mi novio. No soy tuyo. Si yo decido invitar a un equipo de fútbol completo a mi cama y tener una gran orgía, tú no tienes nada que decir sobre lo que sea.” 

Dean lo miró fijamente, su pecho agitado y sus ojos verdes llenos de rabia. 

“¿Lo entiendes ahora?” dijo Castiel. 

“No.” Dean jaló la cabeza de Castiel hacia abajo, su boca deslizándose a través de la suya, húmeda y caliente. Fue un beso torpe, dolorosamente bruto, los labios de Dean golpeando los suyos –no había otra palabra para describirlo. 

El calor trepó por el estómago de Castiel cuando la lengua de Dean se deslizó en su boca, pero él se alejó, respirando con dificultad y mirando a Dean. “¿Qué carajos?” 

Dean estaba sonrojado, sus labios todavía húmedos y brillantes. Él parecía desconcertado y totalmente fuera de balance. En realidad él parecía más sorprendido por el beso de lo que lo estaba Castiel. 

“Ni siquiera lo sabes, ¿verdad?” Castiel cerró los ojos por un momento. “Está bien, esto es todo. Tenemos que trazar la línea. Esto se está poniendo demasiado confuso para ambos.” 

“No, no lo está.” 

“Sí, lo está,” Castiel dijo, limpiándose los labios. “Nunca te pusiste todo cavernícola cuando alguien coqueteó conmigo antes. Nunca te gustó compartir mi atención, pero nunca fue tan malo. Esto es nuevo. Estás confundido.” 

Los labios de Dean fruncidos. “Quizás, pero–” 

“Sin peros.” Castiel suspiró, pasándose la mano por el pelo. “No sé que está pasando contigo, pero tiene que parar. Estás cruzando la línea. Estás jugando con mis emociones, soplando caliente y frío. Esto no puede continuar así. Es un infierno desquiciante, Dean.” 

“Cas–” 

“No,” Castiel espetó, alejándose, y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. 

“¡Castiel!” 

“Tengo que trabajar,” Castiel dijo, sacudiéndose la mano de Dean fuera. 

Necesitaba pensar. 

Y tenía que tomar algunas decisiones desagradables.


	21. Arruinado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí :( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.

Las manos de Dean estaban algo inestables mientras preparaba una cena tardía. Castiel no había regresado del trabajo aún, el personal médico estaba trabajando horas extras, pero estaba llegando tarde. ¿Seguramente Castiel regresaría pronto? 

Dean se cortó el dedo y dejó caer el cuchillo, silbando. Maldita sea. 

Se apoyó en la mesa y se obligó a tomar algunas respiraciones profundas. No ayudó. El sentimiento de pánico no desapareció. 

Estaba asustado. 

No le gustaba la mirada en los ojos de Castiel, cuando Castiel se había alejado de él. Castiel se había visto como un hombre que decidió hacer algo muy desagradable pero necesario. ¿Había empujado a Castiel demasiado lejos? 

Para cuando la cena estaba lista, Dean estaba cerca de enfermarse por la preocupación. 

¿Por qué no había vuelto Castiel aún? 

Por fin, apareció el ruido de un coche en la distancia, acercándose a la casa, y el corazón de Dean comenzó a golpear tan fuerte que podía sentirlo en todo su cuerpo. 

Se limpió las manos, ignorando el escozor en su dedo, echó un vistazo a la mesa por última vez, asegurándose de no haber olvidado nada, y esperó a que Castiel viniera a su encuentro. 

Pero Castiel no lo hizo. La puerta principal se abrió y se cerró, y allí estaba el sonido de los pasos dirigiéndose hacia arriba. 

Y luego nada. 

Diez minutos pasaron. 

Con su ansiedad creciendo, Dean dejó la cocina y se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba también. 

Encontró a Castiel en su dormitorio, recién salido de la ducha y cambiándose. 

“Voy a salir,” dijo Castiel, poniéndose una camisa oscura. 

“Pero... Pero ¿qué hay de la cena?” 

“No tengo hambre,” Castiel dijo, cerrando la cremallera de sus jeans. Agarró su chaqueta y se encaminó hacia la puerta pasando a Dean. 

“Cas,” Dean dijo, agarrando su brazo. 

Castiel finalmente lo miró. “Mira, esto está jodiéndome la mente,” él dijo. “Esto –nuestra relación– se ha vuelto algo totalmente desquiciante. Es demasiado y no es lo suficiente.” Un músculo palpitaba en la mandíbula de Castiel. “Quiero cosas de ti que nunca me podrías dar y, para ser totalmente honesto, no confío en mí mismo para no presionarte en algo que no quieres. Necesitamos algunos límites. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero era más fácil para mí cuando fingía ser tu amigo y nada más.” 

Dean tragó. Tenía la sensación de que esto no le iba a gustar. “¿Qué quieres decir?” 

Los labios de Castiel apretados en una fina línea. “No más besos ni toqueteos excesivos. Voy a salir y voy a tener sexo.” Suavemente, él retiró su brazo del flojo agarre de Dean y salió de la habitación, dejando a Dean congelado en su sitio. 

Cuando la puerta se cerró abajo de golpe, las rodillas de Dean cedieron. Él se sentó pesadamente en la cama de Castiel y se quedó mirando fijamente a la nada. 

Bueno. Necesitaba pensar racionalmente. Todo estaba bien. Esto era lo que habían acordado, ¿no? Esto era lo que él mismo había sugerido en los Estados Unidos: que a pesar de que trataría de hacer feliz a Castiel, Castiel tendría que conseguir sexo en otros lugares. Eso es lo que había querido –lo que todavía quería. No le importaba a quien follara Castiel. No era asunto suyo. Encuentros de una noche, que no podrían robarle a Castiel, no eran una amenaza; ellos no le importaban una mierda. 

Excepto que su estómago se sentía como una dura pelota de hierro, arañando sus entrañas y tratando de subir a su garganta. 

Dean jaló sus rodillas al pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellas. Respiró hondo, tratando de luchar contra la sensación de enfermedad repugnante en la boca de su estómago. Su pecho le dolía y no entendía por qué. ¿Qué estaba mal en él? Nunca se había preocupado demasiado sobre los encuentros de una noche de Castiel. Castiel lo amaba a él; eso era lo único que importaba. ¿No era así? 

Su mirada cayó sobre la camisa de Castiel que yacía junto a él en la cama. 

Dean la recogió y la miró durante un largo rato antes de llevarla a su nariz. Olía a hospital y a Castiel. Inhaló ávidamente de nuevo, una parte de él encogiéndose. Si Castiel supiera... Ya era bastante malo el que apenas había sido capaz de mirar a Castiel a los ojos después de la otra noche –la noche que se esforzaba en no recordar. Incluso pensar en ello ahora trajo un rubor a sus mejillas. Probablemente había sido un golpe de suerte. Sólo había estado caliente ese día. Quizás entrar y ver a Castiel simplemente lo confundió demasiado. Quizás. 

Pero no importaba ahora, ¿verdad? Castiel quería que ellos volvieran a ser solo amigos. Y probablemente él tenía razón. Era más fácil de esa forma. Mucho menos confuso. Menos íntimo e intenso. Esto –su relación– no era de ningún modo sano o normal. Estaban atrapados en tierra de nadie, entre ser amigos y amantes, platónicos y románticos. Algo tenía que dar. Era lógico que Castiel quisiera sexo. No podía esperar que Castiel fuera un monje por el resto de su vida. Dean no era tan egoísta. No podía ser tan egoísta. 

Él podría hacerlo. 

Podría. 

Era lo mejor. No más besos y toqueteos excesivos. Solo amigos. Castiel se follaría a alguien, volvería a casa, y entonces todo estaría bien y sin complicaciones. 

Un bulto se alojaba en su garganta, negándose a moverse. Se sentía como si algo estuviera royéndolo desde adentro, tratando de arañar una forma de escapar. Su corazón.


	22. Engañado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí :( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.

Castiel se sentó en el bar, acunando una cerveza y tratando de ignorar la canción de amor cursi que reproducía la Rockola. Podía sentir unas cuantas miradas interesadas sobre él, pero no se atrevía a hacer lo que había venido a hacer: elegir alguien, tener sexo, y superar todas las ilusiones que le quedaban. Porque aparentemente, todavía le quedaban algunas, incluso después de todos estos años. Fue bastante jodidamente patético. 

Alguien ocupó el banco a su lado. “¿Un día largo?” una voz masculina murmuró. 

Castiel volvió la cabeza. 

“Soy Michael,” dijo el tipo. 

Él era atractivo, aunque no exageradamente, veinti-pocos, cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes. Lo suficientemente cerca. 

“¿Quieres salir de aquí?” preguntó Castiel. 

Los ojos de Michael se abrieron un poco antes de que él se lamiera los labios. “¿Tu lugar o el mío?” 

“El tuyo,” dijo Castiel, bajando su cerveza. 

El viaje hasta la casa del chico fue corto. Michael trató de tener una charla superficial, pero Castiel no estaba de humor para hablar. No estaba realmente de humor para nada, pero sería igual aquí o allá. Algunas cosas tienen que hacerse. 

Cuando llegaron a la casa del tipo, Castiel lo empujó sobre la cama y le dijo que se desnudara. 

“Mandón,” le dijo Michael con un guiño, pero hizo lo que le ordenó. 

Castiel se desnudó también. No podía quitarse de encima la sensación de desapego, como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, sólo viendo todo suceder. 

“Vaya, eres por lejos el tipo más caliente que he visto en mi vida,” dijo Michael, arrastrando su mirada por el cuerpo de Castiel y persistiendo sobre su polla. El aprecio puro en su mirada se sentía bien para variar. Dean nunca lo miró de esa manera. Dean nunca iba a mirarlo de esa manera. 

Apretando los dientes, Castiel se sacudió el pensamiento. Era inútil pensar en ello. Dean nunca le podría dar esto. Para Dean, él no era nada más que un amigo íntimo y un pseudo-protector, alguien seguro e inofensivo. Para Dean, nunca sería un objeto de deseo. 

Para Michael, lo era. Sus ojos verdes (casi como los de Dean) estaban vidriosos por la lujuria. “Mierda, en serio, eres tan caliente. Supongo que es mi día de suerte. Ven aquí, fóllame. No te preocupes, me preparé a mí mismo por si acaso.” El tipo abrió las piernas y comenzó a masturbarse. “Vamos.” 

Castiel deseaba que se callara. La voz del chico estaba mal y crispaba sus nervios. Su polla de hecho se ablandó y Castiel tuvo que sobarse a sí mismo para endurecerla. 

Molesto consigo mismo, cogió un condón– 

Su teléfono celular sonó. 

“Ignóralo,” el tipo dijo con impaciencia. 

“No puedo. Soy doctor. Podría ser importante.” Castiel sacó su teléfono fuera del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se quedó mirando el identificador de llamadas. 

Dean. 

Castiel consideró ignorar la llamada, pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Él nunca podría ignorar a Dean. Respondió. 

“Cas, regresa.” 

Castiel frunció el ceño. La voz de Dean sonaba extraña. “¿Ocurre algo?” 

Una pausa. 

Entonces, “Estoy enfermo. Me duele el estómago.” 

Su corazón se aceleró, Castiel recogió sus vaqueros. “¿Qué tipo de dolor? ¿Agudo o punzante, calambres, cólicos, un dolor sordo? ¿Cualquier otro síntoma? ¿Fiebre?” 

“Yo –Yo siento náuseas y estoy asustándome. Solo regresa. Duele.” 

“Quizás deberías llamar a una ambulancia–” 

“No quiero una ambulancia. Te quiero a ti.” 

Castiel se deslizó dentro de su camisa. Sabía que era inútil discutir con Dean: era un gran bebé cuando se enfermaba y odiaba ser atendido por nadie aparte de él. “Está bien, dame una hora para volver. Pero si se pone peor, llamar una ambulancia, y esa es una orden, ¿entendido?” 

“Sí,” Dean dijo y colgó. 

“¿En serio? ¿Te vas?” Michael dijo con un bufido. 

“Sí,” dijo Castiel, cerrando la cremallera de sus jeans. “Lo siento,” dijo distraídamente, agarrando su chaqueta, y abandonando el departamento. 

“¡Imbécil!” 

Probablemente se lo mereciera, pero Castiel no era capaz de obligarse a que le importe, mientras se metía en su coche y se iba. ¿Podría ser apendicitis? 

A mitad de camino, llamó a Dean pero no respondió, lo que lo puso aún más ansioso. 

Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando finalmente se desvió en el camino de entrada y golpeó los frenos frente a su casa. Castiel saltó del coche y corrió hacia la puerta delantera. 

“¿Dean?” gritó tan pronto como estaba dentro. La sala de estar estaba vacía, y se dirigió a la habitación de Dean. Estaba vacía también. 

“¿Dean?” 

Frunciendo el ceño, se dirigió a su propio dormitorio.


	23. Amado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí :( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.

Podía oír a Castiel gritando su nombre, pero se quedó en silencio. La casa no era grande; Castiel vendría aquí pronto. 

Efectivamente, oía ruido de pasos acercándose. 

La puerta se abrió. “Dean–” 

Castiel se detuvo en seco, mirando hacia la cama. 

El ritmo cardiaco de Dean se disparó. Se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía motivos para sentirse incómodo: Castiel lo había visto desnudo cientos de veces. 

“¿Qué...” Castiel se apagó antes de decir, muy monótonamente, “Vístete.” 

Pero sus ojos vagaban por todo su cuerpo, oscuros y hambrientos. A Dean lo hacían sentirse nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo, ya no sentía incomodidad. Castiel lo deseaba. 

“No,” dijo en voz baja. “Ven acá.” 

La manzana de adán de Castiel se balanceaba arriba y abajo. “No me hagas esto. Por favor.” 

Dean se lamió los labios. “No te estoy tomando el pelo. No tienes que follarte a alguien más. Puedo darte cualquier cosa que necesites.” 

Las fosas nasales de Castiel se encendieron. “No quiero una follada de lástima.” 

“No sería una follada de lástima. No tiene nada que ver con la lástima. Te amo y quiero hacerte feliz. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?” 

Castiel se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, pareciendo dolorido. 

“Déjame hacerlo Cas,” dijo Dean suavemente. “Quiero esto–” 

“Tú no lo quieres,” Castiel espetó, mirándolo. “Sólo quieres complacerme. Hay una diferencia. Tú realmente no lo quieres.” 

Burlándose, Dean salió de la cama. “¿Te olvidas de a quién le estás hablando? ¿Cuándo he hecho algo que no quisiera hacer? No soy exactamente del tipo abnegado que se auto-sacrifica. No tiene nada que ver con la pena.” Caminó hacia Castiel y se detuvo a unas pocas pulgadas de distancia, repentinamente muy consciente de que estaba desnudo. Por la forma en que Castiel lo miraba, él también era muy consciente de su desnudez. 

Reuniendo su valor, Dean pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Castiel y presionó su cuerpo contra él. 

La respiración de Castiel enganchada, sus músculos rígidos. “Dean–” 

“Mira, escúchame,” dijo Dean. “Me quieres. Eso está bien –no, eso está más que bien. Yo... me gusta que me desees.” Se encogió de hombros, avergonzado. “No voy a decir que el sexo gay no vaya a ser extraño para mí –probablemente lo será– pero no estoy haciendo esto por algún sentido retorcido de amistad ni nada, por lo tanto no tienes que sentirte culpable por esto. Confía en mí, estoy haciendo esto por un motivo muy egoísta.” 

“¿Qué motivo?” Castiel dijo lentamente, a través de los dientes apretados. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso contra él, que sentía como que estaba vibrando por el poder contenido. 

“Estoy haciendo esto porque...” Dean metió la mano entre ellos y ahuecó la erección de Castiel a través de sus jeans. Castiel siseó. 

Dean se sonrojó un poco, pero no bajó la mirada, incluso cuando sus dedos acariciaron la polla de Castiel torpemente. 

Bajó la cremallera. Sonando obscenamente alto en el silencio. 

Con dedos temblorosos, Dean deslizó su mano dentro para liberar la polla de Castiel. Estaba cálida, tan caliente, grande y dura. Se sentía bien en su mano. Los ojos de Castiel se desenfocaron, su respiración saliendo en entrecortados jadeos. 

“Porque eres mío,” dijo, sosteniendo la mirada de Castiel, incapaz de mantener la arista posesiva fuera de su voz. Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de la polla de Castiel. “Esta es mía también. Tú me perteneces. Y no voy a compartirte.” 

Castiel lo miró fijamente. “Lo quieres por las razones equivocadas.” 

“Quizás.” Dean bajó la mirada y finalmente miró la polla en su mano. La vista le hacía sentirse gracioso. Estaba sosteniendo la polla de Castiel. Estaba sosteniendo la dura polla de Castiel. La cabeza enrojecida se asomaba por fuera de su puño, brillante con presemen. Se veía tan... sucio y obsceno. Dean se humedeció sus resecos labios. “Pero no me es repulsivo ni nada. Me gusta –esto. Es como la prueba de...” 

“De qué?” Castiel dijo con fuerza, la frustración evidente en su voz mientras golpeaba la mano de Dean alejándola de su polla. “Confía en mí, no es una prueba de amor. Es la evidencia de mi deseo de tenerte debajo de mí y follarte hasta dejarte sin sentido.” 

“No hay necesidad de ser crudo,” Dean dijo, su voz casi tan firme como él quería. Casi. “Si estás tratando de asustarme, no lo hiciste y no lo harás. Yo quiero hacerlo.” 

“No, no lo haces. Eres heterosexual.” 

“Yo podría no ser completamente heterosexual,” dijo Dean. “Yo Creo –creo que me siento atraído por ti. Cuando me besas, yo siempre quiero más. Y yo...” Él se sonrojó. “algo así como que me masturbé pensando en ti el otro día.” 

Castiel le dio una mirada escéptica. 

“¿Cuando te he mentido?” dijo Dean. 

Castiel levantó las cejas. “Sólo hace una hora, cuando fingiste estar enfermo.” 

Dean desvió la mirada. “Yo no mentí,” dijo en voz baja. El silencio cayó entre ellos, cargado de palabras no dichas. 

“Maldito seas”, murmuró Castiel con rabia, tirando de él a sus brazos y presionando su cara contra el pelo de Dean. 

Dean se fundió en el abrazo. “Por favor, Cas,” susurró. “Por favor, intentémoslo. Sólo una vez. Si no funciona, entonces vamos a olvidarnos de ello y tratar de ser sólo amigos, igual que antes. Pero vamos a intentarlo. No quiero compartirte. No puedo compartirte. Por favor.” 

Hubo otro largo silencio. 

Por fin, Castiel suspiró. “Esto es una locura.” 

Fue una rendición. 

Sonriendo, Dean se apartó un poco para mirarlo. “No, no lo es. La gente tiene sexo con extraños todo el tiempo. Creo que eso es mucho más extraño que el tener sexo con la persona que yo realmente amo.” 

Castiel le dio una mirada cansada. “Tú tienes una respuesta para todo.” Su pulgar rozó la mejilla de Dean. “¿No estás asustado ni asqueado? ¿Aunque sea un poquito?” 

Probablemente debería haber sido una pregunta difícil, pero no fue así. 

“Confío en ti,” Dean dijo simplemente, y lo sentía con cada fibra de su ser. 

Una irónica, dolida, sonrisa cruzó los rasgos de Castiel. “Tú realmente, realmente no deberías. Estoy así de cerca de tirarte al piso y follarte sin ningún tipo de preparación.” 

“Um,” dijo Dean. 

Castiel lo miró fijamente durante un momento. “Dios, eres tan...” Besó a Dean –lo besó mucho más duro de lo que lo había hecho nunca antes. El beso fue primitivo y devastador, salvaje y contundente, un hombre haciendo su reclamo. Después de un momento, Dean respondió a su necesidad, chupando suavemente la lengua de Castiel. Había pensado que tendría que pensar en mujeres desnudas para excitarse, pero para su alivio, no tendría necesidad de hacerlo. Comenzó a endurecerse, la necesidad de Castiel alimentando la suya propia. Y había algo sobre estar desnudo en los brazos de Castiel que hacía cosas en él. Estaba desnudo y vulnerable, mientras que Castiel estaba completamente vestido y era más alto y más grande. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero a su polla parecía gustarle la idea –a pesar de que era completamente mala. Su piel se sentía sensible contra la camisa de Castiel, sus pezones doloridos. Él gimió y chupó más duro en la lengua de Castiel. 

Castiel gruñó y le mordió el labio inferior antes de terminar el beso abruptamente y dar un paso atrás. Respirando con dificultad y con sus manos apretadas en puños, miraba a Dean como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. “Dean,” dijo con voz ronca. “Si intentamos esto, vamos a ir hasta el final. Te das cuenta de eso, ¿verdad?” 

Humedeciéndose los labios, Dean asintió. 

“Me refiero a que te follare.” 

Tragando, Dean asintió de nuevo, aunque la expresión en la cara de 

Castiel lo desconcertaba un poco. Nunca había visto a Castiel así. 

“Ve a recostarte en la cama, bebé,” dijo Castiel, la suavidad de sus palabras contradiciendo la mirada oscura, hambrienta en sus ojos. 

Dean hizo lo que le dijo, con las rodillas un poco débiles y su polla medio-dura. Se estiró sobre su espalda, sintiéndose extraño bajo la mirada de Castiel. No se sentía exactamente cohibido, pero no se sentía relajado tampoco. Observó a Castiel desvestirse rápidamente. 

Joder. Había visto a Castiel desnudo un par de veces, pero esta vez era diferente. Por un lado, Castiel estaba excitado y Castiel lo miraba como si quisiera comérselo. Por el otro, ellos iban a tener relaciones sexuales. Sexo real. Sexo gay. Él y Castiel. Castiel iba a poner su polla dentro de él. El agujero de Dean se cerró involuntariamente mientras veía la enorme polla de Castiel. Bien, él estaba un poquito asustado. Más que un poquito. 

Desnudo, Castiel se acercó. Dean no podía apartar la mirada de la polla dura de Castiel a pulgadas de su cara. Era gorda y larga, la enrojecida punta reluciente por el presemen. 

Castiel abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó condones y lubricante. 

“Te estas sonrojando.” 

Dean hizo una mueca. Su pálida piel siempre lo traicionaba. “Odio mi piel.” 

“Me encanta tu piel,” Castiel dijo, rozando sus nudillos sobre la cálida mejilla de Dean, bajando por su cuello, sus pezones– 

Dean se estremeció. Sus ojos se encontraron. 

“¿Nervioso?” dijo Castiel. 

Dean asintió. 

Parte de la oscuridad en los ojos de Castiel desapareció. Se acostó y jaló a Dean entre sus brazos. 

Dean se estremeció cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se apretaron uno contra el otro. “Oh,” susurró, tratando de escabullirse aún más cerca. Acariciarse desnudos era mucho mejor. 

Castiel soltó un bufido. “Eres tal perra-abrazadora.” Pero su voz sonaba más dolorida que divertida, su dura polla clavándose en el estómago de Dean. Castiel tomó la barbilla de Dean en su mano y le hizo mirarlo. Sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecían oscuros. “Vamos a intentarlo, pero tú me dirás si se vuelve demasiado extraño para ti. No trates de complacerme. Tienes que pararme mientras que todavía pueda parar.” Dean sonrió temblorosamente. “Gracias, eso no hizo que me ponga nervioso en absoluto.” 

“Hablo en serio, Dean,” dijo Castiel, su expresión tensa. “No quiero herirte o asustarte. Estás acostumbrado a mí siendo amable y cariñoso, pero estoy en realidad muy lejos de ser amable.” 

Los ojos de Dean se agrandaron. “¿Tú? Pura mierda.” 

Castiel sonrió torcidamente. “Créeme. Soy demasiado malditamente indulgente y blando contigo, pero es la excepción y no la regla. Rara vez soy amable cuando se trata de sexo. Yo no creo que pueda ser muy amable, incluso contigo –especialmente contigo.” Castiel le tocó la mejilla con el pulgar, rozó el labio inferior. “He querido esto por demasiado tiempo. Yo no quiero asustarte, así que no muerdas más de lo que puedas comer.” 

Dean parpadeó rápidamente, incapaz de conciliar la idea con Castiel. 

“¿Quieres decir... quieres decir que te gusta rudo?” 

Castiel se inclinó y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Dean se estremeció y se retorció un poquito. La amplia mano de Castiel se deslizó por su columna vertebral y se instaló en su culo. “No estoy en ninguna cosa extrema, pero no me contengo,” murmuró Castiel, mordisqueó la oreja de Dean con sus dientes. Su respiración era muy irregular y eso, más que nada, le dijo cuan ido estaba Castiel ya. 

“Confío en ti,” Dean le dijo de nuevo. 

Castiel dejó escapar un suspiro. “No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?” dijo y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja nuevamente, esta vez dolorosamente, y tiró de las caderas de Dean contra las suyas. Dean se quedó sin aliento, con los ojos muy abiertos. 

Entonces fue empujado sobre su espalda y Castiel comenzó a besarlo. 

En todas partes. 

Dios. Los párpados de Dean se cerraron lentamente, sus labios abriéndose mientras jadeaba. Nunca lo habían tocado así –como si Castiel se estuviera ahogando y él fuera el aire, como si Castiel estuviera tratando de devorar todo de él y no se cansara. Dean se retorció, inseguro de lo que quería –él sólo quería más de esto. Él quería tomar a Castiel bajo su piel y mantenerlo dentro por siempre. 

La lengua de Castiel presionó contra su pezón, y Dean gimió, totalmente duro ahora, con su polla dolorida. Pero Castiel no la tocó, acariciando sus muslos y estómago en cambio. 

“Castiel,” Dean gimió de frustración, sus dedos clavándose en la espalda de Castiel. 

Castiel le mordió el pezón. “¿Qué?” dijo, con su voz apenas reconocible. 

“No seas tan burlón.” 

Riendo roncamente, Castiel arrastró sus labios hacia abajo. Piel de gallina corriendo sobre la piel de Dean por donde Castiel lo tocaba. 

“Me encanta tu ombligo,” Castiel dijo, besándolo. Rodeó su lengua alrededor de él y Dean gimió, agarrándole el pelo y empujando la cabeza de Castiel más abajo. 

Castiel rió de nuevo. “¿Qué tenemos aquí?” dijo, soplando en su polla. 

Sopló y sopló, y Dean gimió y se estremeció. 

Abrió los ojos para mirar a Castiel. Las palabras que había pretendido decir murieron en sus labios. Ver a un hombre entre sus piernas, con los labios a pulgadas de distancia de su dura polla era... 

“Raro,” susurró Dean. “Esto es tan raro.” 

Las manos de Castiel sobre sus muslos se tensaron, sus hombros rígidos. “¿Raro?” 

“Sí,” Dean dijo, mirando los labios de Castiel y luego a la punta enrojecida de su propia polla. Se agarró a las sábanas, su polla palpitante. “Pero yo realmente quiero poner mi polla en tu boca.” Se sonrojó, encontrándose con la mirada de Castiel. “Chúpala. Chúpame la polla.” 

Con sus ojos oscurecidos, Castiel se inclinó y jodidamente se tragó su polla. Dean no pudo evitar que sus caderas se mecieran hacia adelante, y no pudo contener el largo gemido que escapó de su garganta. Jadeó, sus ojos bizcos, mientras Castiel lo chupó, sin burlas, sin juegos, sin mierdas: su cabeza se balanceaba arriba y abajo, su húmeda boca apretada alrededor de su polla, y Dios, eso era– 

Castiel se quitó. 

Dean se quejó, desorientado. “¿Qué–” 

“No todavía,” Castiel dijo con voz áspera, dejando caer un último beso en su polla antes de alcanzar el lubricante. 

Dean tragó. 

Oh. Correcto. 

Castiel nunca se había sentido tan fuera de control. Se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que conseguir auto-controlarse mientras lubricaba sus dedos generosamente, pero estos estaban temblando. 

“¿Por qué estás tú nervioso?” Dean dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. 

“No estoy nervioso,” Castiel dijo, acomodándose entre las piernas abiertas de Dean. “Yo sólo...” La mirada de Castiel viajó sobre el bien tonificado pecho, los pezones rosados, el tenso estómago y las piernas fuertes y bien formadas que él había imaginado envueltas alrededor de su cintura un sinnúmero de veces. “soy un hombre que ha querido follarte desde –jodidamente siempre.” 

Los ojos de Dean se agrandaron. “¿Quieres decir cuando yo era...?” 

“Sí, pero yo estaba en negación por aquel entonces.” Castiel tocó el pequeño agujero de Dean con sus dedos lubricados, masajeando firmemente. Dean jadeó, su agujero temblando. Castiel apretó un dedo contra él, sin realmente empujar –solo a la espera de que Dean se relajara. Por fin, Dean lo hizo y el dedo se deslizó dentro. 

Ver desaparecer su dedo dentro de Dean tenía que ser la cosa más caliente que Castiel había visto en su vida. Su polla le dolía por el deseo y le tomó una increíble cantidad de fuerza de voluntad no tirarse las piernas de Dean sobre los hombros y tomarlo, justo allí y entonces. Castiel tomó una respiró temblorosa y empujó el dedo más profundo. 

“Probablemente piensas que soy un pervertido,” dijo, mirando hacia arriba para encontrar los ojos de Dean. “Yo también pensé lo mismo. Traté de convencerme de que no me atraías. Tú eras un adolescente y yo era un adulto.” Castiel torció el dedo hacia arriba y encontró la próstata de Dean. Los ojos de Dean se agrandaron y pusieron vidriosos, su boca se abrió en silencio. Castiel bebió la vista, sintiéndose enfermo de amor y hambriento. “Eras tan vulnerable y frágil –y dependías de mí– así que no tenía derecho a sentir eso, pero fue inútil. Podías hacerme perder el aliento tocando mi brazo. Podías quitarme el aliento con sólo mirarme.” Castiel empujó otro dedo dentro y comenzó a moverlos dentro y fuera, todo el tiempo mirando a los ojos de Dean. “Nunca deberías haber confiado en mí.” Castiel masajeó su próstata sin piedad. Dean gritó, sus ojos desenfocados y la cara sonrosada. Se veía tan jodidamente adorable, Castiel sentía el deseo de lamerlo todo. “¿Otro?” preguntó. 

Dean asintió con tanta rapidez que Castiel se habría reído si no se sintiera tan impaciente por sí mismo. Añadió más lubricante y empujó tres dedos dentro. Dean se estremeció un poco. 

“¿Duele?” murmuró Castiel. 

Dean decididamente sacudió la cabeza. 

“No me mientas.” 

Jadeante, Dean sonrió aturdido y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. “Duele, pero se siente bien también –raro, pero bueno. No pares.” 

Castiel hizo tijera con sus dedos, viendo cuidadosamente la reacción de Dean. Los ojos de Dean medio cerrados, sus labios rosados ampliamente abiertos. En poco tiempo, las caderas de Dean comenzaron a mecerse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, su polla dura como una roca, y Castiel no podía esperar más. 

Sacó sus dedos y tomó el condón– 

“No,” dijo Dean. “No quiero un condón. Quiero sentirte a ti.” 

Castiel casi se corrió en seco. 

“No es seguro, bebé,” logró articular. Nunca había follado a nadie sin un condón. 

“Tú sabes que estoy limpio.” Dean lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas. “Y yo sé que tú nunca arriesgarías mi salud.” 

Su confianza inquebrantable afectó directo en la polla de Castiel. Castiel apretó los puños antes de tirar el condón. Se lubricó su erección. “Rodillas al pecho,” dijo concisamente. 

Lamiendo sus labios, Dean obedeció. 

Castiel se alineó a sí mismo y apretó su polla contra el reluciente agujero de Dean. Apretó los dientes ante la sensación, tratando de mantenerse quieto. Finalmente, los músculos de Dean cedieron y él empujó dentro lentamente.   
Gimiendo, Dean lo agarró del brazo. 

“¿Estás bien?” Castiel preguntó. Respiraba con dificultad, sus músculos tensos por el esfuerzo de no moverse. Dios, Dean estaba tan jodidamente apretado. Pero por supuesto que estaría apretado: Castiel era su primer hombre. El pensamiento disparó una emoción primaria a través de su cuerpo y las ganas de follarlo se volvieron casi incontrolables. 

Castiel centró su mirada en Dean. Esperaba que el perdiera su erección, pero no lo había hecho. Dean estaba jadeando también, el sudor brillando en su frente y los ojos verdes fijos en el punto en que se unieron sus cuerpos. Su expresión era muy extraña. 

“¿Dean? ¿Estás bien?” 

La voz de Castiel lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. 

Dean parpadeó con los ojos legañosos y miró hacia arriba. Abrió la boca, pero nada salió. Tenía problemas para hablar. Aparte de eso, tenía problemas para pensar, estaba completamente abrumado. Había dolor, pero no era por el dolor. Se sentía tan extraño. La polla de Castiel era gruesa y pesada dentro de él, creando una plenitud de la que necesitaba más. La sensación era diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes y los ojos de Dean lagrimeaban por la intensidad de todo. 

Miró a Castiel, su cara tensa y su fuerte cuerpo por encima de él –en él– y nunca se había sentido más vulnerable en su vida. Si se tratara de cualquiera además de Castiel, Dean lo habría empujado lejos. Pero era Castiel: cuando se sentía vulnerable, era a Castiel a quien quería. 

“Sí,” se las arregló para decir, parpadeando las lágrimas. “Eso creo. Estoy bien.” 

Los ojos de Castiel se cerraron por un momento y tomó una larga y entrecortada respiración. “Si es demasiado extraño para ti, pararemos.” 

Una oleada de amor hizo un nudo en la garganta de Dean. “No,” dijo, tirando a Castiel abajo encima de él. “No quiero parar.” 

Castiel se movió un poco, apoyándose sobre los codos por encima de Dean. Su polla se movió un poco también. Sus miradas se encontraron y se mantuvieron mientras que Castiel comenzó a moverse. Era increíblemente, aterradoramente –impresionantemente– íntimo, y Dean sintió a todo su cuerpo temblar. Puso su mano en la nuca de Castiel y tiró de él hacia abajo, repentinamente necesitando ser besado, para sentir el aliento de Castiel en él. 

Castiel le dio un beso profundo. Era un poco demasiado duro, pero a Dean no le importó. Los besos profundos de Castiel y el sentimiento de los rastrojos de la barba de Castiel, añadidos a la intensidad casi dolorosa de tener su polla dentro de él. Castiel aumentó el ritmo y dejó de besar a Dean, apenas respirando entrecortadamente contra su boca mientras golpeaba contra él. Ya no era gentil, sus dedos clavándose duro en las caderas de Dean mientras su polla frotaba contra ese lugar dentro de él que enviaba pequeñas descargas de agudo placer a través del cuerpo de Dean. 

Necesitaba más, pero lo más extraño era que no quería moverse para responder a los embistes de Castiel. Había algo sobre quedarse completamente quieto y solo tomarlo, que lo excitaba más de lo que nunca había estado en su vida. Le encantaba el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad, le encantaba la sensación del pesado cuerpo de Castiel moviéndose encima de él, la gruesa longitud de la polla de Castiel tomándolo en la forma más íntima posible. Se sentía dolorosamente correcto. Le pertenecía a Castiel: su corazón, su alma, y ahora su cuerpo. Le pertenecía a Castiel y Castiel le pertenecía a él. 

Pero una parte de él todavía no podía creer que realmente estuvieran haciendo esto, y se sonrojó, imaginando lo que sus compañeros de equipo podrían pensar si lo vieran ahora: empalado en la polla de Castiel y haciendo ruiditos inhumanos –algunos patéticos ruidos rotos que no había pensado incluso que sería capaz de hacer. El placer estaba difundiéndose por su cuerpo, no centrándose en su polla, pero dentro de él, agudo y sorprendente. Dios, quería ser follado más duro– 

Como si escuchara sus pensamientos, las embestidas de Castiel se aceleraron a una velocidad que Dean no podía creer que fuera posible. La cabeza de Castiel se echó hacia atrás mientras sus empujes se volvieron animales y salvajes, haciendo la cama crujir y sin duda amoratándolo, pero a Dean no le importó. “Cas,” susurró entrecortadamente cuando se convirtió en demasiado. 

Castiel gimió y dijo, “Lo sé,” antes de estrellarse con fuerza contra su próstata, de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y Dean estaba jadeando, y medio-sollozando, y rogando– 

Agarrando sus caderas más duro, Castiel impulsó con fuerza en él, su respiración rápida y desigual contra el oído de Dean mientras se corría dentro de él. “Te amo. Te amo tanto.” 

Oleadas de placer embota-mentes, curva-dedos-del-pie se apoderaron de él, y Dean se corrió también, temblando y aferrándose a Castiel. Se sentía como si su orgasmo durara por siempre, espasmos de placer meciendo su cuerpo. Oh Dios. Dios. 

“Shh,” murmuró Castiel, besándole en todo su rostro. 

Dean obligó a sus ojos a abrirse y parpadeó con sus ojos lagañosos. 

Castiel le sonrió, sus pómulos aún sonrojados, la frente y su oscuro despeinado cabello, húmedos de sudor. Era la cosa más hermosa que Dean hubiera visto en su vida. 

Una pequeña arruga apareció entre las cejas de Castiel. “¿Estás bien? Te ves…” 

“¿Cómo si alguien me hubiera follado hasta joderme los sesos?” Dean dijo débilmente con una sonrisa floja. Su voz sonaba extraña, como si ni siquiera le perteneciera. 

Castiel lo estudió detenidamente antes de empezar a salirse– 

“¡No!” dijo Dean. Se retorció bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Castiel. “No salgas.” Su cara estaba probablemente tan roja como un tomate. “Quédate en mí.” 

Castiel tenía una expresión ligeramente dolorida en su rostro. “Realmente no tienes idea de lo que me haces.” 

Sonriendo, Dean curvó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Castiel. “Creo que ya tengo una idea bastante clara ahora.” Jaló a Castiel y lo besó suavemente, y luego otra vez y otra vez. Rompió el beso para mirar a Castiel y sonrió. “Deberías haberme follado hace años y ahorrarnos el dolor de cabeza.” 

Castiel gruñó y lo besó profundamente antes de rodar sobre su espalda poniendo a Dean encima suyo. Dean dejó escapar un suspiro decepcionado cuando Castiel se deslizó fuera de él. 

Pasándose los dedos por el pelo, Castiel dijo, “Si me quedaba dentro de ti, me hubiera puesto duro de nuevo.” 

“Y entonces, ¿Qué?” Dean murmuró, acariciando el pecho de Castiel. A él no le hubiera molestado hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Molestar? ¿A quién estaba engañando? Sólo la idea de tener a Castiel profundamente dentro nuevamente, le enviaba una agradable sensación de hormigueo bailando por la base de su espina dorsal. 

Las manos de Castiel se deslizaron hacia arriba y abajo de su espalda antes de establecerse en su culo. “Tienes un partido mañana. Estarías dolorido.” 

“Después de ganarles, ¿entonces?”   
Castiel se rió entre dientes, apretando con las manos su trasero. 

“Entonces realmente te gustó, ¿eh?” 

Dean frotó la nariz contra su pecho. “¿Estás buscando cumplidos?” 

“Dean.” 

La seriedad en la voz de Castiel le hizo levantar la vista. 

La expresión de Castiel era sombría, líneas de ansiedad en torno a su boca. “No es difícil excitar a alguien. Muchos hombres gay tienen sexo con mujeres todo el tiempo –incluso se casan y tienen hijos. La excitación es la respuesta a los estímulos y yo soy un amante experimentado. Sé que lo disfrutaste físicamente, pero eso no necesariamente significa nada. Tuve sexo con una chica cuando era un adolescente. Me las arreglé para que se me parara, me las arreglé para acabar, pero se sintió incorrecto y sucio y no era lo que realmente quería. Si esto se siente mal, se siente mal y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.” 

Dean descansó su cabeza nuevamente sobre el pecho de Castiel. Lo besó. “No se siente mal. Quiero decir, me sentía extraño y mal al principio –físicamente. Pero no se sintió mal aquí.” Se señaló la cabeza. “Sabes que siempre he querido tenerte más cerca mío. Y cuando me follaste...” Encontró los ojos de Castiel y sonrió. “Fue todo lo que nunca supe que quería y mucho más.” 

Castiel lo miró por un momento, luego les dio la vuelta y lo besó. El beso fue positivamente sucio, cada barrido codicioso de la lengua de Castiel profundo, salvaje y reclamante, las manos de Castiel acariciando todo su cuerpo, fuertes y familiares. 

Dean se quejó cuando Castiel dejó de besarlo. 

“Lo haremos todos los días,” Castiel dijo, presionando sus frentes juntas. Dio a Dean otro corto beso hambriento. “Lo haremos cada día hasta que no puedas vivir sin ello.” 

Dean enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Castiel. “¿Sabes la parte más aterradora?” murmuró. El aliento cálido de Castiel mezclándose con el suyo. “Sé que no estás exagerando.” 

“¿Estás asustado?” Castiel dijo, besando la comisura de su boca. 

“Nop.” Dean rascó el cuello de Castiel. “Tú deberías estar asustado. Si pensabas que yo era pegajoso antes, te vas a llevar una sorpresa.” 

Castiel le dio un golpecito en la nariz con la suya propia, sonriendo. “Creo que puedo vivir con eso.” 

Con su pecho repentinamente apretado por la emoción, Dean acunó el rostro de Castiel entre sus manos y susurró, “Te amo, sabes. En todas las formas posibles.” 

Sintió al aliento de Castiel engancharse. 

Castiel apretó sus mejillas juntas y dijo, con un nudo en la garganta,   
“Está bien.” 

Dean le dio un golpe en la nuca. “¿Está bien? Eso no es lo que se supone que dirías.” 

Sonriendo, Castiel le dio un beso en la nariz. “Je t’aime.” 

“Tu acento es terrible,” Dean le informó. 

“Bien,” Castiel dijo, sonriendo con los ojos. “Я тебе кохаю.” 

“Oh,” dijo Dean. “¿Eso Es...?” se aclaró la garganta. “¿En ucraniano? Yo nunca –quiero decir, yo no recuerdo.” Nunca lo supe. 

Castiel ahuecó su mejilla suavemente y le dio un gentil beso. “Ahora lo sabes.” 

Dean parpadeó rápidamente y desvió la mirada. 

Él cerró los ojos y dijo, “No tienes permitido morirte antes que yo.” Castiel no se rió de él. 

Jaló a Dean entre sus brazos y le dijo al oído, “No lo haré. Pero a ti no se te permite morir antes que a mí, tampoco.” 

Dean se echó a reír y le besó el cuello a Castiel. “De acuerdo.”


	24. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta nueva adaptación nos llevara a nuestros protagonistas de Supernatural, esta historia es especialmente dura, tal como la relación que tienen en la serie, Dean es el único jodido que puede ser representado aquí. Nuevamente veremos diferencias a la historia original, es AU y nuestro querido Sam no existirá aquí :( , existe un hermano, pero esta tan mal como Dean por eso es aun peor.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y se cerró de golpe. 

“Quiero que lo despidas.” 

Castiel levantó los ojos de su computadora. 

Loki Winchester le estaba frunciendo el ceño, su rostro no expresaba nada de su habitual optimismo fácil y dulzura. 

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Dijo Castiel. “¿Todavía te duele al caminar?” 

“Sí, pero–” 

“Entonces se supone que debes estar descansando,” dijo Castiel. “La regla general del pulgar es que si una actividad te trae algún tipo de dolor o molestia, dejes de hacerla inmediatamente.” 

“Eso es lo que dijo él también,” Loki se quejó. “Quiero que te deshagas de él.” 

Reclinándose hacia atrás, Castiel le dedicó una mirada paciente. “Asumo que estás hablando sobre tu nuevo fisio?” 

“¿Quien más? Quiero que lo despidas.” 

“¿Por qué?” 

Loki se metió las manos en los bolsillos, sus ojos color aguamarina cayendo por un momento. “No me gusta.” 

“Me temo que esa no es una razón lo suficientemente buena,” Castiel dijo con calma. “Sabes lo cortos que estamos de personal–” 

“Soy la estrella de este equipo,” Loki dijo con una agradable sonrisa. “Es para tu mejor interés hacerme volver a estar en forma tan pronto como sea posible. ¿No es ese tu trabajo, Castiel?” 

Castiel entrecerró los ojos. “Soy muy consciente de cuál es mi trabajo. Soy responsable de la rehabilitación de todos los jugadores de este club, y no hay nadie con derecho a un trato preferencial. Debido a la avalancha de lesiones en el equipo de primera, el equipo de la reserva y el equipo del Sub–18, nuestros fisioterapeutas están con exceso de trabajo.” 

“Pero–” 

“Loki,” Castiel lo interrumpió, nivelándolo con una mirada, “Le pedí a Thor Odison que trabajara contigo como un favor personal para mí. Es uno de los mejores fisioterapeutas y preparadores físicos de Europa. Fuiste increíblemente afortunado de que haya aceptado hacerlo con tan poca antelación. Normalmente sería imposible. Él es muy demandado.” 

Loki se burló. “Eso explica por qué es un idiota mandón.” 

Castiel se apretó el puente de la nariz. Había esperado que Loki estuviera insatisfecho con su elección. Thor era un gran tipo, pero sus tercos modos dejaban mucho que desear. Thor no tenía paciencia para las mierdas. No era del tipo que Loki podría envolver alrededor de su dedo meñique. 

Castiel dijo, “Si quieres volver a la cancha antes del final de la temporada y ser convocado para la Selección Nacional Inglesa, vas a hacer lo que él dice. Y no, no puedes contratar a otro fisio –No te voy a dar el alta si Thor no confirma que estás totalmente recuperado y listo para jugar. Después de todos los problemas que pasé para conseguirte al mejor fisio, no conseguirás que lo despida sólo porque no te gusta.” 

La expresión testaruda en el rostro de Loki le era muy familiar. Castiel se preguntó si Loki y Dean se darían cuenta de lo similares que algunos de sus manierismos eran. Ellos podrían no estar relacionados por sangre y podrían no parecerse en nada físicamente, pero Loki tenía mucho en común con Dean. 

La voz de Castiel se suavizó. “Es por tu propio bien, Loki.” 

La expresión obstinada de Loki no cambió. 

Detrás de Loki, la puerta se abrió en silencio, admitiendo al hombre del que estaban hablando. Antes de que Castiel pudiera decir nada, Loki dijo, ajeno de su audiencia, “Si no lo despides, alguien podría accidentalmente averiguar que te estás follando a mi hermano. Eso sería una pena. Su carrera estaría arruinada.” 

La sangre de Castiel se le heló. 

Loki le dio una mirada curiosa, expectante. Como una araña viendo a una mosca atrapada en su red. 

Por primera vez, Castiel realmente vio lo que Dean quería decir cuando decía que Loki era una mierdita con dos caras. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan hermoso por fuera y tan feo y calculador por dentro? “Agradable,” dijo Thor, entrando en la habitación y caminando hacia Loki, que se congeló ante el sonido de su voz. “¿Chantaje, Mocoso?” 

Frunciendo los labios, Loki volteó la cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada. 

Thor se veía poco impresionado, sus ojos grises acerados midiendo a Loki con una mirada dura. “¿Por qué no estás en la cama? Te di instrucciones claras.” 

Loki frunció el ceño. “¿Quieres decir órdenes?” 

“Precisamente,” dijo Thor, sin inmutarse. “Necesito hablar con Castiel. Ve a esperarme afuera.” 

Loki le dio una mirada rebelde, pero, para sorpresa de Castiel, en realidad obedeció. Bueno, intentó salir como una tormenta de la habitación, pero gimió, agarrándose la cara interna del muslo, y ralentizando. “Cállate,”Loki disparó por sobre su hombro. 

“No dije nada,” dijo Thor, torciendo los labios. “Pero si dejas de actuar como un bebé y empiezas a escucharme a mí, te recuperarás el doble de rápido.” 

“Te odio,” Loki dijo y cerró la puerta ruidosamente detrás suyo. 

“No te preocupes acerca de sus amenazas,” dijo Thor, alejándose de la puerta para mirar a Castiel. “Voy a asegurarme de que no propague esa mierda.” 

Castiel se preguntó cómo iba a lograr eso, pero no lo cuestionó: Thor no era de hacer promesas vacías. 

“¿Querías hablar conmigo?” Preguntó en cambio. “¿Vienes a quejarte también?” 

Thor resopló. “Si empezara, estaríamos aquí toda la noche.” Sacó algo de su chaqueta –algo que se parecía sospechosamente a invitaciones para una boda– y las puso sobre el escritorio. “Jane me pidió que entregara estas. Ella no tiene tu nueva dirección. Dale a Dean la suya, ¿quieres?” 

Castiel sonrió. “Era tiempo.” Jane y Thor habían estado en una relación estamos-cortamos por años. “Felicitaciones, hombre” 

Thor asintió antes de levantar las cejas ligeramente. “Entonces ¿qué hiciste para cabrear a Loki tan mal para que quiera difundir alguna mierda sobre ti y Dean?” 

Antes de que Castiel pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió y Dean entró. 

“Oye, Thor,” dijo Dean con una sonrisa fácil. 

Thor dijo algo en respuesta, pero Castiel escuchó su conversación a medias, sus ojos atraídos por Dean que apoyó su cadera contra el apoyabrazos de Castiel. Dean dejó caer su mano y encontró la de Castiel. Sus dedos se entrelazaron. 

Castiel miró a sus manos antes de mirar a Thor mientras el otro hombre seguía hablando con Dean. No había manera de que Thor no notara el hecho de que estaban tomados de la mano, pero Thor ni siquiera parpadeó. 

Castiel casi se echó a reír cuando se dio cuenta por qué: Thor no se sorprendió porque siempre actuaron de ese modo. Cuando Thor los había visto juntos, Dean por lo general había estado medio tirado encima de él o acurrucado a su lado. Nada, excepto besar públicamente a Dean, haría levantar las cejas de la gente: para el mundo exterior, nada había cambiado en la forma en que se comportaban. De hecho, muy poco había cambiado sobre la forma en que se comportaban cuando estaban solos también. Tenían sexo –montones y montones de sexo– pero aparte de eso, su relación era exactamente la misma que siempre habían tenido. 

Castiel sonrió para sus adentros. Tal vez su relación era exactamente la misma, porque efectivamente ellos siempre habían estado en una relación, con el sexo como lo único que les faltaba. 

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y la cabeza de Loki apareció en la puerta. “¿En serio?” dijo, ceñudo a Thor. “¿Estás haciéndome esperar para tener una charlita trivial? Me voy.” 

“Ya terminé,” dijo Thor. “Podemos irnos ahora.” 

Los ojos de Loki se posaron en las invitaciones de boda sobre el escritorio. “Podrías haberlas mandado por correo,” dijo antes de irse a zancadas. 

“Baja el ritmo, Mocoso,” Thor lo llamó desde atrás. “No te cargaré de nuevo si empeoras tu lesión –de nuevo.” 

Loki lo ignoró. 

Thor suspiró. “Nos vemos alrededor, chicos,” dijo antes de ponerse en marcha tras su paciente. La puerta se cerró detrás de él. 

Tan pronto como estuvieron solos, Dean se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, enroscó las manos alrededor del cuello de Castiel y le dio un largo beso necesitado. Castiel le devolvió el beso ávidamente. Dios, él todavía no podía creer que esto finalmente fuera real. Dean. Su Dean. 

“Te extrañé,” Dean susurró entre los besos. “Te extrañé mucho.” 

“Fueron solo unas horas,” Castiel dijo con una sonrisa, deslizando sus manos debajo de la camisa de Dean y acariciando su espalda antes de escabullirlas por debajo de los pantalones cortos de Dean. Y apretarle el culo a Dean. 

“Demasiado tiempo,” Dean dijo, mordiendo los labios de Castiel. 

“Te deseo. Quiero tenerte dentro mío.” 

Castiel gruñó y apartó sus labios. “No aquí, bebé.” 

Dean suspiró y reposó la cabeza en su hombro. “Bien. ¿Cuando lleguemos a casa, entonces?” 

Casa. La palabra sonaba visceralmente-desgarradoramente buena. 

Cerrando los ojos, Castiel apretó a Dean fuertemente contra sí mismo, su corazón cálido con alegría y amor. Quizás el amor entre ellos lo consumía todo y era demasiado profundo como para ser saludable, pero a ellos no les importaba. Cada amor era diferente. Él no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo. 

“Sí, Gatito,” murmuró Castiel, enterrando su rostro en el cabello de Dean y respirándolo. “Cuando lleguemos a casa.” 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Historia adaptada, sin fines de lucro, espero que la disfruten :D


End file.
